Trip Around The World
by itsLALA
Summary: Ally has learned how to get along in life without assistance. Though once overcoming her stage fright and becoming independent, wild, and carefree the 23 year old becomes a world known celebrity. Though Austin is too. Ally hates the blonde musician despite the fact he is engaged to be married. Can she survive a six month World Tour with him can she survive a Trip Around The World?
1. Helen Again

**Helen Again**

**I**

It's been around six years and a lot of things have happened within those two thousand, one hundred and ninety days.

Though, the life that would be most hard to wrap your brain around would be of a certain brunette haired woman. She was no longer seventeen, she was twenty three and quite successful. Though what is success if you live a lonely life, by choice.

Allyson Laylah Dawson.

When she was seventeen, she had everything in the world. She had best friends; Patricia Marie de la Rosa and Dustin Michael Smith. She had an amazing boyfriend; Austin Monica Moon. She had a father and a mother she even had an older brother.

Though it was June 6th, 2006 everything came crashing down.

Her household got a phone call claiming Aiden Lucas Dawson, got hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. After that fateful day everything changed, Ally's mom stopped cooking, Ally's dad started drinking, and she only had her friends and boyfriend.

Though, all good things must come to an end. Austin got a record deal, he had promised he'd come back for her and that he'd always find a way to her even if they did split up. His last words, "I love you Allyson Laylah Dawson. Always. You'll never have to sleep with a broken heart." Liar.

He left her.

Not one postcard, not one email, not one phone call, not one mention.

He left her.

Soon, Dez and Trish started dating and Ally was in her own world, alone. Trish often tried including her into their plans but she wasn't going to ruin their fun so she only would decline. Soon, when they reached nineteen Trish and Dez moved in together.

What Ally got for her nineteenth birthday was her mother leaving her father, and her father dying due to the amount of alcohol he'd consume.

He left her.

She had to move in with Trish and Dez and she did for a year until she had got more than enough money to buy her own place. She didn't tell them where she was going or how far, but she left Miami and moved out to Los Angeles. She wanted to start over. She had lost everyone in her life.

She got over her stage fright when she turned twenty one; she knew she had to if she ever wanted to make something of her life. She started writing songs for herself and more than half of them would be about break ups.

She gained fans.

She got money, a lot of it.

She had people longing for her.

She had friends.

She had everything again, but why wasn't she happy?

She had paparazzi following her everywhere and she wasn't necessarily the same Ally as she used to be. She was wild, rude, arrogant, and out going. She hardly gave a second thought, she always said what was on her mind and she never got nervous anymore.

She liked the new her, though she couldn't help but feel sick every morning when her house keeper would give her the morning newspaper or would turn on TMZ and see clips over her or pictures of her dancing with drinks in her hand as she made a complete fool of herself. Somewhere around the world, Trish, her mother, Dez and Austin were seeing this. She could only wonder what they thought.

"Consuela!" Ally called out as she walked around her huge glass mansion that only she, lived in.

"Yes Ms. Dawson?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "I said call me Ally, how many times do I have to tell you before you finally get it?"

Consuela bowed her head, "Sorry Ms- Ally, what I can do for you?"

Ally faked a smile, "I'd like coffee."

Consuela nodded and scurried off to the kitchen that was the size of her and her father's store, Sonic Boom.

Ally rolled her eyes at the frightened woman she hired and walked to the living room. Her cell phone ringing.

"Speak to me!"

"Allyson turn on the TV and explain to me what the hell they are talking about!" Ally's manager, Bill hissed through his teeth.

Ally rolled her eyes as she carried her bare feet across the cold hard wood floor and plopped onto her leather couch, she turned on her 180 inch LCD TV and it was already programmed to TMZ. She watched as the lady spoke.

"_Seems like Ally Dawson has gone for another wild ride last night, she was seen out clubbing with some close group of friends. Drinking and talking to random guys, it is rumored Ally went home with one of these guys and called for her chauffer to drop her home. _

_How many more wild rides will Ally Dawson go on before her record label gets sick of it and cuts her contract short?"_

Throughout the whole speech pictures of Ally where shown.

"How many Ally? How many more before we cut you?"

Ally sighed, "That was my last one Bill, I promise."

"Ally, I'm getting very short tempered with you. Don't screw me over, Ally! Don't do it!" He threatened. She could just hear his vein bulging through his forehead and neck.

"Stop spazzing out!"

"Get off your lazy ass and go to your interview with Helen!"

Ally was met with the dial tone, she groaned as she stood. She had completely forgotten about that, she planned on sleeping all day today; she didn't want to do anything!

"Here's your coffee, Ally."

Ally shook her head, "No time, you drink it." She said without stopping to look at her. She went into her room to change.

Once she got out of the shower, dried her hair and straightened it to a ruler, she straightened her Chinese bangs and applied nude make up, dark eyeliner and heavy mascara making her eyes look cat like, she walked into her bedroom attached to her bathroom and looked at her closet that was the size of her practice room in Sonic Boom. This was just one of her closets.

She ultimately decided on white cutoffs, a white tank top with a black cardigan, and for accessories she chooses to wear silver bangles on her arm, a charm bracelet which she never takes off, a diamond ring on her middle finger, and big silver hoop earrings. She goes downstairs to Consuela and puts her black Apple Bottoms Women's Piper Shoes on.

"I'll be back later this evening, the house is fine. You can take the day off if you'd like or you can stay here. Whatever."

Consuela smiled, "Thank you Ally."

"Whatever."

And she was out the door.

Of course paparazzi would be on her doorstep, she was one of the most favored celebrities of her generation. She though found it possible to make it to the first car she touched which was her white 2012 Aston Martin.

"_Ally, is it true you had sex with a complete stranger?"_

"_Ally, what's your next career move?"_

"_Ally, which boy are you keeping a secret?"_

"_Ally, are you sure you aren't pregnant?"_

Ally put on her sunglasses and rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe the paparazzi sometime. She drove out of the driveway and made her way to Helen's studio.

She was supposed to perform her new single on that show, she would have to change once she reached and run of some of the questions Helen had intended on asking her. It would go by smoothly and no one would get their feelings hurt.

It wouldn't be the first time she lost her temper during an interview.

"_Ally Dawson blows top on late night with Jim!"_

Were last month's headlines.

She was different, what was she supposed to say?

"And we're back with our special guest; Ally Dawson!" Helen smiled as her show came back from a commercial break and the music she was dancing to had stopped. Helen looked to Ally once she finished smiling and waving to the live audience.

"So, Ally I'm sure you saw today's news. What was last night all about?"

Ally knew that Helen would get right to it, that's one thing Ally admired about her. That's a reason why she didn't mind being a guest on the Helen show. That and the fact she knew Austin always watched the Helen show, no matter who was on it.

Ally sighed, "Well Helen, it was honestly just a stressful day and I want to unwind with my girls. We're over twenty one the legal drinking age so we went to a club and had some fun."

Helen nodded her head, "I understand, sometimes I like to have fun too. Party of one!" She smiled and joked with the audience, "Anyways, your new album '**My Book**' since we all know it's not really a book. What made you choose the name?"

"It's just a childhood memory; I had this brown book I'd always write my songs in. I didn't let anyone touch it. It was my book."

Helen smiled, "That's great, and the album drops tomorrow! Congratulations!" I smiled widely, "I know, I'm so excited. Thank you so much."

Helen nodded her head, "So what's your love life like?" Helen pried into Ally's personal life often and she was never happy with the results. Ally never gave her anything, ever.

"I'm twenty three Helen; I'm not ready to settle down. I have a long life a head of me hopefully, and I'm not looking for any boyfriend or husband any time soon."

"But there are plenty of twenty three year olds in the music career getting married, a lot of your fellow colleagues!"

Ally smiled, "Like whom?"

"Well, did you hear about Austin Moon? He is getting married later in the spring. He and his fiancée been engaged for two years now."

Ally's face dropped immediately, how did she not know about this? He is just as famous and known as she is. It should have been on the news!

"Well, that's great for him. I choose to focus on my work right now."

Helen's face dropped, "I understand. All right, well it was told you were going to debut your single right now, on this show. Let's get to it! Right after this commercial break."

Ally got up and shook Helen's hand as she skipped off and told Ally where the band and everything was going to be set up. Ally ran backstage quickly and put on a black cocktail dress that was hung up in her dressing room and kept the same Apple Bottom shoes on. She made her way to the microphone and smiled at the audience.

Helen then signaled the show had started again, she started to sing.

**Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear inside my head  
Telling' me, touch me, feel me**

**And all the time you were telling me lies!**

**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight**

**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?**

**Well, you could try sleeping in my bed**

**Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you**

**You wore the crown**

**You made my body feel heaven bound**

**Why don't you hold me**

**Need me, I thought you told me**

**You'd never leave me**

**Looking in the sky I could see your face**

**And I know right where I fit in**

**Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love**

**With you**

**Right till the end oh!**

**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight**

**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you!**

**Anybody could've told you right from the start**

**it's bout to fall apart**

**so rather than hold onto a broken dream**

**I'll just hold on to love!**

**And I could find a way to make it**

**don't hold on too tight**

**I'll make it without you tonight!**

**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**I'm gonna hold onto the times we had tonight**

**I'm gonna find a way to make it without you.**

"Thank you so much Ally, well that's all the time we have until next time!" Then the DJ played random music and Helen danced until the camera was turned off.

Ally walked to her dressing room and sat in the chair, how could Austin be getting married? He was twenty three; he had a life a head of him. Who was he getting married to?

Ally frantically picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages, seeing things about many celebrities until she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. She read the article.

"_Cassidy Love to become Mrs. Cassidy Moon?" _

Ally screeched when she head the title, it was that Cassidy idiot that turned Austin down at the diner so many years ago! She said no to him, why where they engaged to be married now? Ally shoved the magazine in her bag and changed back into her shorts and cardigan. She walked out the studio and to her car again being flooded by paparazzi.

She drove to the nearest coffee shop and sat down after signing autographs.

She took the magazine out and read the article about the timing of the wedding and everything in between.

She would never give Austin the time of day ever again even if he came crawling at her feet. Not like she'd ever see him again.

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered annoyingly.

"You did well in your interview, for that you get a reward." Bill told her cutting straight to the point.

"Oh, how kind of you!" She said sarcastically as she continued looking at the magazine.

"You get a partner on your tour next month." Bill smiled to himself, he loved Ally like a daughter but she was a pain in the rare end to look after and work for. He had to have some fun out of this as well.

"Oh? Well, who will it be?" She asked not paying attention.

Bill chuckled darkly; she knew how much she despised this boy, "Austin Moon!" He hung up quickly.

Ally's mouth fell and she looked at her iPhone, she stood up abruptly alarming the near by customers and she stormed to her car parked at the curb, she drove down to Bill's office and barged right in. She was not going on a world tour for six months with Austin. She wouldn't have it!

"No, I won't do it Bill!" Ally shouted angrily.

Bill looked at her unfazed, he's been through more than he could Ally tantrums and this one wasn't moving him or his decision the slightest bit.

"You will."

"I won't!"

He nodded, "We made an agreement Ally."

She shook her head, "No we didn't, show me!"

Bill pulled out a file and showed her the contract she signed, it wasn't a business contract. It was more for a fun little façade.

The contract stated if Bill were to give her a hundred dollar raise, which really is nothing to her. She'd listen to him for three months without any complications.

It's been one month.

"You took that seriously!" Ally shouted incredulously, "Ally, all contracts are serious."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll kill him Bill. I hate him; I'll ruin my career and kill him."

Bill gave her a look as if to tell her to shut up.

"Don't give me that look either; you know how much I despise the Justin Bieber wannabe!" She argued as she stomped her feet.

A deep chuckle was heard from behind her, "Oh, I wouldn't say I'm a Justin Bieber wannabe now."

Ally's breath hitched in her throat. That voice, she knew it anywhere.

He was taller, almost six foot seven, his hair was a little bit longer and his eyes were even more hazel. He was still lean but had more muscle.

It's been six years and Ally still wanted to run into his arms.

Nothing had changed.

* * *

**Song: "Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart" - Alicia Keys  
**


	2. Say That

**Say That**

**II**

No, Ally wasn't having it. She was not going to spend 6 months alone with that stupid blonde boy that had the same smug look on his face. She hated everything about that man, he just radiated brat.

"What is he doing here?" Ally asked Bill through gritted. Bill leaned back into his leather chair an equally smug on look on his face.

"I invited him over, since you two will…" Bill trailed as he emphasized on the word 'will', "be working together. It's only right you two spend the next month getting to know each other better!"

Ally shook her head, "I already know him. I've known him my whole life, though I regret that now. I know everything I need to know about him! He's a liar, he doesn't know what a promise is, he's a cheater, he's an asshole, he's a wannabe, and he's a jackass need I go on?"

Austin walked up to Ally, "You're not so innocent either Dawson, need I remind you of this morning's TMZ report?"

Ally glared daggers into his eyes, "You know nothing about me Moon!"

"I know you're an alcoholic that prostitutes herself off to everything that walks by with a dick!" Austin shouted just as loud as her. She gasped, "I have a career, and I don't need to be a prostitute. Though you'd know a lot about them seeing how you are engaged to Cassidy!"

Austin smirked, "Oh, so this is what it's about? You're jealous that I chose to marry Cassidy instead of your pathetic ass? Well, get over it because I love her and whatever we had was a stupid teenage fling."

At that point Ally's eyes started to water, how could Austin say that about her? She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She slapped him in his face and stood beside Bill knowing if she was any closer she'd kill him right there.

Austin rolled his eyes after the sting of the slap faded, "Bill, I appreciate your offer. Though, if I have to deal with this for the next 6 months I rather not go anywhere near that…that…thing. We were better off not knowing of each others existence."

Bill shook his head, "Why do you guys have so much hostility against each other, what happened in your past that was so bad?"

Ally willed herself not to cry.

Austin only shrugged though he wasn't into talking about his past, especially since he now had a hot fiancée at their home waiting for him to come back.

"Nothing important."

Ally looked up at him her face contorted, "So I wasn't important to you Austin?" She seethed without looking up at him. She had enough of him and his bullshit. She clung to the keys in her hand and turned around abruptly, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked out of the studio. She didn't need this.

"Call me when you pick up someone decent!" She shouted to Bill as she exited the building. She hopped into her car and watched as Austin ran to her car, Paparazzi catching everything on Kodak. Without giving him the chance to reach her car she sped down the street, she was going home, she was going to sleep and no one was going to disturb her.

"Consuela!" Ally shouted into the house as she dropped her bag down on the coffee table. She was met with no answer though, she groaned, "Consuela!"

She walked into the kitchen to see it vacant, rolling her eyes, "Now I have to make my own damn coffee!" She said in annoyance. She walked over to the counter where everything she'd need to make coffee was. She looked at the machinery and shook her head, her cell phone started ringing.

"What?"

"Get your ass back here Dawson!"

"Listen Bill, I love you like a father but you're pissing me off! I don't want nothing to do with Moon."

"Allyson Laylah Dawson, you will not like what's going to happen if you don't come back here right now!" He threatened.

"Keep talking!" She said as she hung up her phone and turned it off.

She was risking her career and she knew it, though she didn't care. If Bill stopped signing her hundreds of other labels were willing to. She put her head in her hands and cried, Ally cried.

She hasn't let a tear drop from her eyes in 6 years, it was long overdue. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe because she finally realized everything she worked towards with Austin back when she was seventeen was completely worthless now, maybe because she knew Bill was getting fed up with her, maybe it was even because she missed her old life.

Whatever it was she let it out.

She left her cell phone on the counter and walked to her white Grand Piano that was in the middle of one of her other living rooms, the room was Ally's favorite. It was complete glass; all the walls were glass windows. It gave her perfect view of the forest in her backyard, and when it would rain she'd come in here and think to herself. The only thing in the room was a grand piano.

She sat on the bench and grazed her fingers against the keys; she closed her eyes and hit an off note. She opened her eyes and started playing.

She looked out the window and started crying slightly, she didn't wipe her tears. She continued playing and soon added words.

**I'm here to give you my love  
I'm here to give you my heart this evening  
Tell me that you were ready  
Tell me you'll take it steady with me  
OhSay that it's us that you're seeing in your dreams tonight**

**Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine**

**Say that It's the height of imagination**

**That's how the celebration**

**All we need is a radio you and me**

**na na na na na**

**I came to tell you my past**

**I'm hoping that you'll want a future after**

**Tell me that you'll protect me**

**Oh**

**Promise you won't regret me**

**No**

**Say that it's us that you're seeing in your dreams tonight**

**Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine**

**Say that It's the height of imagination**

**That's how the celebration**

**All we need is a radio you and me**

**And if you ever get lost**

**I'll come and get ya**

**No matter what the cost**

**I'll pay it with ya**

**You don't ever have to wonder**

**I'll doubt my feeling for ya**

**Because we're solid as a rock**

**Of everything you are**

**And everything your not**

**Give you all that I've got**

**And I'm never gonna stop**

**No**

**I'm here to give you my love**

**I'm here to give you my heart**

**My heart**

**My heart**

**Say that it's us that you're seeing in your dreams tonight**

**Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine**

**Say that It's the height of imagination**

**That's how the celebration**

**All we need is a radio you and me**

**Say that it's us that you're seeing in your dreams tonight**

**Say that it's love that you need and your needing mine**

**Say that It's the height of imagination**

**That's how the celebration**

**All we need is a radio you and me**

Ally put her elbows on the piano and put her head into her hands, she knew she was living a lie. This wasn't her. Claps were sounded from behind her. She stood abruptly and looked at the intruder.

"That was really good," He complimented her. She narrowed her eyes and wiped her cheeks, "What are you doing here? How'd you get into my house?" She scowled at the blonde in front of her.

"Bill."

She groaned, Bill had a spare to her house. He was like a father to her, so she trusted him with it. She snatched the key from Austin and put it on top of her piano. Austin scratched the back of his awkwardly, it's been over 6 years since he and Ally were alone having a conversation. He didn't know how to start now.

"So…" he trailed.

Ally glared at him, "No, listen. I don't like you Austin, I was wrong to ever think you'd care about me because obviously you don't. I'm not important remember? So this is how it's going to go, we're going to go on that promotional tour and we're going to part ways after it. You're going to lose my number; I'm going to lose yours. The only way we'd ever meet again is if Trish and Dez get married and we're both invited. Even then, I don't want to see your face. Everything we had everything we could have had is done."

For a reason he couldn't explain, that had hurt him. Those words, the look in her eyes he knew he screwed up. He should have called her all those years ago, she was his girl friend for a year. She deserved an explanation.

"Ally, let me explain!"

Ally shook her head, "No, the time for explanations is over. You missed your chance 6 years ago."

Austin let his arms drop to his sides as he slumped forward slightly.

"At least let me make it up to you," He asked persistently Ally shook her head a frown evident on her face, "Get out of my house Austin."

Austin sighed, he knew Ally and when her mind was made it, it was made up. It wasn't going to change.

He turned once he got to her front door, "Bill wants to talk to us tomorrow morning in his office at 11."

She slammed the door in his face and watched him through her window walk down the driveway paparazzi taking his picture as he drove off. She could only imagine tomorrows headline.

She walked into her living room and turned the LCD TV on programmed to TMZ she watched it absentmindedly. They were talking about a new Lindsay Lohan scandal that she couldn't careless about.

Austin had wanted to make it up to her?

Did Bill put him up to this?

What was in it for Austin?

Seeing Austin again made memories from Ally's childhood come back a hundred miles per hour. How was she supposed to get over him if he was everywhere now? She looked at the cell phone on her leather couch and picked it up hesitantly. Was she going to regret what she was about to do?

She still had her number; did she want to use it though? Would it be weird calling after a whole 6 years?

She didn't care.

"Hello?"

Ally's breath hitched, she answered. She would have thought she changed her number or something but she answered. She sounded the same like she did 6 years ago. Clearing her throat she gained her voice.

"Hi!"

"Who is this?"

Of course she wouldn't recognize it was Ally, it has been 6 years. What was she to expect; that everything would go back the way it used to be? No, she left them she deserved to be forgotten.

Ally played with a loose thread on her baggy shirt, "It's Ally, Ally Dawson."

She gasped and then footsteps were being heard and then a door being burst open, "Pay up now red!"

A manly voice was heard in the background, "Babe, you can't just open up the door during my filming! You disturbed the lighting!"

Ally's eyebrows knitted together, babe?

"I don't care, pay me my 50 dollars. She called, she called!"

Then another gasp was heard and ruffling.

"Hello?"

"Hi?"

"Is this Ally?"

Ally's face contorted, "Yes, who is this?"

"It's Dez!"

Ally's face immediately burst into a happy grin, "Oh my, Dez. I missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed but then immediately regained her posture, "I mean, yeah."

"You have to come down and visit Trish and I, we're getting married in two weeks. We didn't know if we should invite you and Austin because we seen you guys on TV and saw you guys were…busy," he trailed off.

Ally laughed sardonically, "Yeah busy."

"You and Austin should come down to our house and stay for two weeks for the wedding, please Ally of course if you aren't busy."

Ally really wanted to see her friends again, she loved Dez like a brother and Trish was her best friend. She missed the terribly. Though, she had to prepare for her tour coming up and she wanted nothing to do with Austin.

"Ally, you have to come!" Trish shouted in the background, "You can be the maid of honor and Austin will be Dez' best man!"

Ally's mouth curved into a smile the offer was extremely tempting, "Guys…Austin and I have a tour."

She heard the disappointment in their voice, "Oh…we understand, I mean it's okay if you miss your ex best friend's wedding of course."

Ally knew what Trish was doing, the guilty trick thing. It wasn't going to work.

"Ex best friend? No. You are my best friend, I'll make it up to you guys!"

"It's okay, Ally. It was nice talking to you bye."

Ally's heart raced, "NO, wait!"

Damn it, she just gave in.

"Yes?" Trish asked teasingly.

"We'll come. We will, expect us in Miami in two days."

Dez took the phone from Trish, "Great! Can't wait and Ally we still live in the same house." Ally sighed, "Alright, bye for now."

Ally hung up her cell phone, how did this happen? How was she going to convince Austin to go to Miami with her for their friends for two weeks when she just slammed the door in his face? The major kiss assing she was about to do would suck.

"Austin can you come over please?"

And he hung up, Ally took it as a sign that he was mad at her but not even ten minutes later was there a ring in her house indicating someone had run the doorbell. She frowned and stood on her toes to look out the peep hole, it was Austin. She smirked, was he still under an Ally affect?

"What is it? Where's the emergency?" He asked in a panic.

Ally's eyebrows shot up, "Emergency? Do you still care about me Moon?"

Austin's eyes narrowed, "No, of course not…" He trailed off, "So if there is no emergency why am I here?"

Ally rubbed her head in confusion how was she to go about this?

"I just called Trish and Dez, the first time in 6 years. They are getting married they want their best friends –me and you, to be there for their wedding. They still live in Miami, Trish wants me to be the maid of honor, Dez wants you to be the best man. I told them that we'd be there, they want us to stay for two weeks for preparation and everything. Will you come along?"

Well, that was one way of putting it.

Austin looked at her if she was crazy, "No! I have a tour to prepare for Ally, you do too! We aren't leaving LA!"

Ally looked at him like he was stupid, "You aren't anyone important in my life to tell me what I can and can't do!"

Austin cross his arms against his defined chest muscles and smirked, "Bill wouldn't even allow it."

She laughed, "Well, that just shows how much you know about my manager. I called him while you were coming here, he asked why he should let us go. I told him because I would put aside my differences and work with you on a professional level. He said yes in a heartbeat, for two weeks only."

Austin's smile dropped, "What about Cassidy?"

Ally's face contorted, "What about her? She's a grown woman, I'm sure she can take care of herself for two weeks."

"Why can't I bring her?" Austin asked.

"Because Trish doesn't like her and you know how Trish gets around people she doesn't like."

Austin's eyes narrowed, "Fine, but I'm driving!"

Ally threw her hands up in annoyance but gave in, "Whatever!"

Austin walked to her front door, "We leave tomorrow morning. So go to bed early, I'll be over at 10 in the morning."

Ally rolled her eyes and watched him leave her home. It would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Song: "Say That" - Alexis Jordan  
**

**I would just like to say, you guys surprised me SO much with the reviews. I uploaded the first chapter, went to bed, woke up and I had 11 reviews. I was blown away. Thank you so much, and be sure to keep reviewing! :)  
**


	3. Love In This Club

**This chapter will have slight profanity in it. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Love In This Club**

**III**

I don't know who Austin thought he was telling me to go to bed because we had to leave early, if he didn't remember he was merely an acquaintance in my life. There was no sentimental attachment in our relationship –or lack of.

He had no authority to tell me what to do with my life; I didn't plan on listening to him either. It was already 11:00 in the night and I had called up my girlfriends and we were going to go clubbing. It was my last night in Los Angeles for two weeks; I deserved to go out in a bang.

Though, I do remember specifically telling Bill that last night would be my last wild ride. As guilty as I felt as I slipped into my Royal Blue Cutout V-neck Halter Mini Dress I let the thought slip out of my mind, Bill would have to get over the fact I was a party girl.

Ever since I came to Los Angeles my personality had changed drastically. I couldn't say it was for the worse because ever since the change, I've become a successful business woman. I have my own fashion line –in the making, I have my own perfume called _Muse_, I've been in 3 theatrical films and I have 2 albums. Platinum.

So could I say the change was for the worse? No. I couldn't, if I had my stage fright still I wouldn't have auditioned for Hollywood Records and Bill wouldn't have signed me. I wouldn't be as successful as I am now. I would have to remember to thank Austin for abandoning me, without him I wouldn't have made it. I would still be in Sonic Boom making homemade videos with Dez and Trish. So thank you Austin. Thank you so much.

I finished curling my hair into loose ringlets and replaced my silver hoop earrings to gold dangly ones. I smiled at my appearance, I didn't do anything to my make up it was perfectly fine. I just put my lip gloss and cell phone in my black clutch and walked downstairs in my gold strappy heels.

I was going to get hammered tonight; I was going to get hammered classily. I'd dance my butt off; -Did I mention I got dance lessons? I had to for my music videos. I'd dance with random guys with class; I wouldn't give myself a complete bad name tonight. I'd give Bill that.

I walked to my car happily, there was only a paparazzo I smiled at him genuinely and backed out of the parking space carefully, I would meet up with my girls at the club and we'd go from there. The club was only a 20 minute drive from my house, which is a reason why I loved my house so much. It had a plaza and a club near it and my studio was only 10 minutes away! I had the best of both worlds.

I reached the club quicker than I thought; I parked in my usual parking space and cautiously stepped out of my car. It was only two months ago I made front cover of _People!_ magazine for flashing everyone my cooka, it was a Brittany Spears incident all over again. I was in a rush; I didn't have time for panties. I was going to work anyways so it should be a plus; I went to go do my work.

Every time I was at the club the paparazzi always staked out in the bushes hiding from me, I knew they were there. I just didn't care. I was here to have fun for the last time in 2 weeks.

I soon caught up with my girlfriends and we went straight into the club avoiding the long lineup. Yeah, people got mad at us but we're famous and rich. We have privileges; if they want the same privileges as us maybe they should find a talent or two. It never bothers us anyway.

We went straight to the bar and ordered our usual. Except this time, I ordered something less alcoholic. They looked at me strangely; I rolled my eyes and downed my drink. The beverage giving my a burning sensation at the back of my throat I shook my head and blinked my eyes until the feeling was gone.

"Why something so light?"

I cracked my knuckle as I replied to her question my mouth in a cup still so my words were muffled.

"Huh?"

I moved the cup and murmured, "I'm going on a road trip tomorrow morning."

They looked at each other and then looked back at me with wide eyes and a gaped mouth, "Why didn't you tell us you were going on a road trip? Are you going to come pick us up in the morning or are we going to sleep over?"

That's one thing I didn't like about them, they automatically assumed that since we were all good friends my plans always included them. I hated girls like that, so clingy. I guess it's a Hollywood thing. I was so used to Trish being so independent and on her own, she didn't need us and she made it known that she didn't need us. Everyday.

"No Christi, I'm going on a road trip with Austin and he'd kill me if I woke up tomorrow morning with a hangover. He specifically told me not to go out and here I am defying his rules."

Christi laughed, "Austin? The same blonde guy that you told us you hated? The same blonde guy you told us you'd kill if he ever came in arms reach? Are we getting punk'd?"

I shook my head and put my glass down, "No, our best friend's are getting married in two weeks. They want us to go back home and be there for them."

Rebecca then butted into the conversation once she finished flirting with the same bartender she'd flirt with every night we came here.

"So why do you guys have to go together? And why does he care what you do with your night?"

I looked at her; Rebecca was usually the stupid one in our group. She was ditsy and was sleazy, but she was loyal and funny that's why I liked her. Right now though, she made a great point. Why did he care and why did we have to go together?

I shook it off not wanting to come up with an excuse, "Let's just go dance!"

I ushered them to the dance floor as I downed my fourth drink since we came. After the fourth drink is when I started feeling tipsy, I smiled lazily and grinded against the guy behind me. I'd leave at 2:00 in the morning; it was only 12:00 I had plenty of time to get hammered.

Though, I didn't feel like I was far from it.

Rebecca had gone back to the bar to flirt with her bartender some more, he then informed her; his shift ended at 12:30 and he would stick around if she was willing to. It was the first time in a month their flirtation has progressed into something more than I-flirt-with-you-you-give-me-free-drinks-I-see-you-in-two-days!

I smiled at my friend and glanced beside me to see Christi dancing with a handsome brown haired man with green eyes. I felt the guy I was dancing with start to move his hands around on my waist and I gave a throaty giggle.

I looked up and saw a familiar head of blonde hair, my eyes went cross-eyed and I shook my head, I was hallucinating. The first stage of craziness. This wasn't good.

I turned to face the guy I was dancing with and put my arms around his neck as I pushed my body up against his and he started to kiss on my neck. I threw my head back and slowed our dancing pace.

Apart of me knew I only got so many guys at clubs to dance with me because I was Ally Dawson, a celebrity sensation. Another part of me knew I only got guys to dance with my at clubs because they idolized Austin Moon and they knew I had contact with him and they were hoping to get in contact with him as well.

I didn't care.

I didn't plan on getting married with any of these men anyway; I was 23 just like I told Helen.

When I opened my eyes I saw the familiar blonde hair again. I stood up right and turned around, I saw hazel eyes then I saw pearl white teeth. I turned around and started to walk away in hopes I could hide from him, if that was him. He couldn't see me here. Which brought me to my question; why was he here?

The guy I was dancing with grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks and slamming back into his chest.

"Hey, doll face I wasn't done dancing."

I scoffed at him, "I was." I informed him as I grabbed my arm back and started to walk away again. This time I was grabbed by my waist, I looked at the gutsy man and stared up into his eyes. "Listen jerk, I said I was done. Let me go." I seethed.

He chuckled hoarsely, "Listen tuts, I make the decisions around here. We're going to go back to my place and we're going to have sex. You're going to like and gloat to all your celebrity fans about me. You're going to be my gateway to fame!"

I spat in his face.

It was at times like these I wish I would have listened to Bill and stayed home, Bill or Austin.

He gripped my arm tighter, I winced. I looked behind me to see if Austin was really there, I was met with only strobe lights and the bustling of people. I frowned. If everybody wasn't so wound up in dry sexing each other and the music wasn't so loud maybe someone would have noticed anyone.

I felt a strong force yank my arm and I screeched, my arm then fell back to my side and I examined the red mark around my wrist. I frowned at the sight, in the dark lighting I could see the bruise forming, imagine how it would be in the broad daylight.

Then, I looked up to see the guy I was dancing with on the floor and a blonde pummeling him. I grabbed at his shoulder and took him off of the perpetrator. A 6 foot 6 Austin looked down at me, his eyes radiating anger. He had a scowl on his face; he looked at the guy on the floor then back at me. He shook his head and walked out the club.

So I wasn't hallucinating?

I ran after him, well as fast as my heels would allow me. My hair getting in the way the whole way to him, he was about to open his car door when I stopped him slamming it shut. He didn't turn around to face me but he did stop his actions.

"What the hell?"

What the hell? Was all I was able to say, I was confused as to what had happened back in there. I didn't know what to say, how did he find me? He turned to me, red in the face.

"I told you Ally! I told you to stay home!"

I scoffed and crossed my arms on my chest, "You have no authority to tell me what to do Austin!" I voiced my thoughts from earlier today.

He shook his head, "Obviously not, but when someone tells you to do something do you have to always go against their word? Do you realize this will be all over the tabloids tomorrow morning and how many interviews we're both going to be called in for? What if I hadn't been there to save you Ally? What would have happened then?" I didn't say a word, I knew I screwed up.

"For once stop whoring around with other men and do what's best for you and the people that care about you! I'm sick and tired of turning on TMZ in the morning to see you flashing paparazzi your underwear or lack of! What happened to Ally Dawson, Allycake?"

His words definitely hit home, especially when he added in the nickname. A lot about me has changed like I clearly stated many times already. He would just have to accept the fact I wasn't going back to the old me ever again. She was locked away in a box and shoved in the back of my closet. The world wouldn't get to meet her.

"She's gone Austin; she's been gone ever since you left her 6 years ago! She had to evolve from shy Ally to I-don't-give-a-shit-Ally! So get used to it, I never asked you to come save me. I could have saved myself, I-I didn't even need saving!" I snapped at him.

He laughed skeptically, "You didn't need saving Ally?" He grabbed at my wrist roughly, I flinched at the feel of his rough hands on my wrist, "Look at the damn bruise that bastard gave you! If I didn't come along he would have taken you to his mancave and have his forbidden way with you!"

I pulled my arm away from him, "What if I wanted him to do that with me? What if I wanted to whore myself away to him? Like you so kindly put it!"

Austin shook his head and walked around the car he opened the passenger side, "Get in the car."

I looked at him as if he had two heads, "Are you stupid?"

He didn't respond the way I wanted him to, he gave me a stone hard look and repeated, "Get in the car."

I crossed my arms stubbornly and gave him a daring look, "I'm not going anywhere with you! You rapist."

His eyes darkened, "Get in the fucking car Allyson!" I stood there shocked, Austin had never sworn at me before. Plus the fact he added my whole name in the same sentence, it frightened me. Though, it also turned me on. I shook my head and planted my feet on the ground, I had my own car I didn't need to go anywhere with him. I didn't need his stupid rescuing, I hated him and he hated me. That much was evident!

I saw him leave the car door open as he rounded back over to me, before I knew it I was flung over his shoulder and I started flailing my arms around like I was being kidnapped. "RAPE!" I shouted only to be shut up by a hand over my mouth. I glared up at Austin as he shut the passenger door. I tried opening it but it was locked, I didn't know how to unlock it so I sat there feeling defeated.

"I have my own car!" I told him once he got into the drivers side.

He shook his head, "I towed it once I saw it, it's back at your house." I gasped, "You towed my baby!" I screeched as I put my head in my lap.

He looked at me, "You're staying with me and Cassidy tonight. We'll stop at your house to get your luggage but we're going straight to my house. You aren't staying by yourself tonight. You're clearly…unstable." He found a nicer way to insult my sanity.

I scoffed. Since when did he start caring about my well being? "Since when did you start caring about my well being?"

He laughed, "I don't care about your well being, I actually really don't."

My cheeks flushed red and my heart dropped, I was embarrassed for making such accusations but I was hurt from him admitting he didn't care about me at all. Even through all these years, I had to admit I still cared about him, slightly. A little bit, only a little bit.

"I care about Trish and Dez, I don't want their wedding to be ruined because you and your stupid alcoholic habits."

I went to smack him in his head but he blocked my arm, "I'm not an alcoholic!" He scoffed and parked his car in my driveway, I saw my car and a feeling of relief washed over me. My baby was safe.

"Give me your keys, I'm going to go get your suitcases and you'll stay here." I glared at him, "No."

He inhaled deeply, "Ally I'm not getting into this with you again," he declared as he grabbed my clutch and took the keys out. He threw my clutch back into my lap and walked to the front door, he disappeared into the darkness.

I sat there glowering at his car, stupid car.

I sat back in his passenger seat, the fine leather warming my skin. Then I jumped up suddenly hitting my head against the roof of the car, how many times has Cassidy sat here? I don't want her stupid Cassidy germs on me, she was stupid! I frowned as I rubbed at my arms and sat on the edge of the seat with a scowl on my face.

Austin came back only 10 minutes later with three suitcases and two bags in his hands, I smirked at him. He so did care about me.

"I know you looked through my stuff, but I'll let it slide only because you safely got my baby home." I warned him and rummaged through my back; I noticed something missing but didn't say anything of it. Somehow, it made me feel nice.

I put the bag back into the back seat and he looked at me, "I don't want your stuff. I could get anything you have," he assured me as he started his way home.

The rest of the way was silent; it wasn't a problem though because his house was only 15 minutes away. It was ironic really, we didn't bump into each other for the 5 years I was in LA and he lived 15 minutes away.

Cassidy was gorgeous.

Stupid Cassidy!

Her hair was a brilliant blonde and she was as skinny as a stick figure and so tall, she looked 6 foot 1. I bet Austin paid for it, he paid for her liposuction, he paid for her hair, and he paid for her nose job. Everything.

I frowned, so I had long brown hair, I wasn't fat but I wasn't any stick figure, I was a good size and I was 5 foot 4. I was pretty too, I mean Austin would look better with me than her, she looked anorexic.

"Hey Ally! It's so nice to finally see you again." She smiled; I could so tell that the smile she was wearing was fake, like everything else about her.

I smirked, "Likewise."

"Anyways, babe…" Austin trailed. From bad habit I looked at Austin thinking he was talking to me, I blushed when I realized he was talking to Cassidy, before I turned away I caught the smirk on Austin's face and the glare on Cassidy's.

I scoffed and walked to another room.

They had no kids that much was clear and apart of me was so grateful for that.

"Come on Ally, I'm going to show you where you're sleeping," he said as he walked up the stairs.

I looked at his retreating body and exhaled, I was sleeping in Austin's house. I just reunited with him this morning and I was going to sleep in his house tonight, wow Ally Dawson. You are a whore.


	4. These Texas Boys

**This is a filler chapter so it won't be as long as the others, its just showing how they start their quick two day road trip. Don't worry though, they will arrive in Miami and reunite with Dez and Trish soon!**

* * *

**These Texas Boys**

**IV**

I sat in the back seat of Austin's car a very obvious pout on my lips; Austin ignored it the whole time. Why? Because Cassidy was in the passenger seat batting her false eyelashes at him as she told him some stupid story with ex trying to get back into contact with her.

Austin ignored me the whole ride to wherever Cassidy had to go, she knew that Austin and I had to leave early in the morning to go to Miami, I could tell she didn't like the idea. Austin had sent her into the guest room to wake me up so I could have at least an hour and a half to get ready for the days events, she didn't wake me up. Fortunately, I was already up and getting ready so I heard the whole conversation. She walked into the room twenty minutes before we had to leave.

The stupid brat!

I didn't like her and she didn't like, and frankly I was perfectly fine with that. I didn't need to like her.

"Oh Austy, I'm going to miss you so much!" She cooed as she kissed his cheek, her pink lipstick leaving its mark on his cheek. I saw her glance at me with a stupor look on her face and then she smirked discreetly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. She was such a child.

I moved my gaze from in front of me and looked out the window taking in my surroundings; I didn't have time to watch TMZ this morning. Everyone was rushing, and truth be told I don't think I wanted to watch it after what happened last night. I felt stupid; I should have never acted like that.

Austin was just looking out for me, like he was used to doing. I should have been grateful; I'd have to talk to him about it later.

It was then I realized we pulled up into a driveway to a suburban home, I knitted my eyebrows together. What was she doing here? Not that I cared but Austin and I had to be on the road now or else we wouldn't make it in record time.

"Hey Ally, this is Cassidy's parents home. I'm going to go in with her for a little bit, I'll be back soon!" He said as he started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Just remember we have to leave now or e-" My sentence was cut off with the slam of his door. I sunk back into my seat and watched his body round to the back of the car where Cassidy's pink and white striped luggage was.

Cassidy turned her body to look at me, a very palpable glower on her face, I wasn't scared, I wasn't intimidated. I was calm and collected, I didn't know what her deal was and I didn't care what it was, all I knew was she was annoying me and soon I wouldn't be able to stop myself from saying some things that would offend her and Austin.

"Listen here Allyson!" Cassidy spat a look of disgust on her face. I chuckled lightly as I continued examining my nails, ignoring her completely. I wasn't going to fight back. Not now.

"I'm talking to you, you whore!"

My pulse was racing, I wanted nothing more than to take my small hands and rip her extensions out, but I wasn't. Reason being she'd make me sound like the wrong doer and Austin would go right back to hating me even more.

"Listen Cassi-"

"No! You listen Allyson!" She barked in my direction, "I know you're type, I know everything about you! I see you on TV I see how much of a slut you've become, throwing yourself at anything in a two meter radius! But Austin is mine now Dawson and he don't want you and any diseases you seem to have! After these two weeks and your six month tour –which I will be coming on and performing my own songs, you will move away from us and never speak of or to Austin again do you understand me?!"

I looked at her oddly, not a word coming from my mouth.

"I said, do you understand me?! Are you not only a slut but also hard of hearing?"

I gave her one of my best wicked smirks which made her move away from my face some. I noticed her stance soften and she suddenly became aware of my reputation. I was known for starting bar fights and putting two girls into the hospital, I did apologize –publicly, and I sent them muffin baskets but that's beside the point. Cassidy doesn't understand who she's yelling at.

"Listen here you painted whore, you know nothing about me. You don't know me beyond the tabloids; you don't know me beyond the TV screen or the magazine pages. So don't act like you know me because you don't and frankly I don't want to know you either so stop talking your stupidity and get a grip on life. I don't want Austin and I don't need Austin in my life, if you knew anything about your fiancée you would know I tried to replace him for my tour which brings me to; you're not coming on this tour and if you do you're not performing. I'll make sure of that, I don't like you and I never did. I know you don't like me either so I don't get why we're having this conversation. Get out of my flipping face before I rip your cheap hair extensions out of your filled with air head, you dumb broad!"

I saw her glare at me as she huffed and got out of the car, "Austy!" She screeched as she and Austin walked hand-in-hand to the house.

I rolled my eyes and saccade my eye to something else that I had no interest in, anything was better than Cassidy and Austin, Austin and Cassidy. Urgh, even their names together tasted like vomit in my mouth.

Five minutes had passed and I still slouched over in my seat, the seat belt holding me up slightly. I started to play with a loose strand on my shirt and I smiled, I looked cute today. Black cutoffs, brown vintage western cowboy boots, a black tank top tucked into my cutoffs, a brown skinny belts holding it all in place and a unbuttoned purple and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I found this shirt in the back of my closet and never realized why I haven't worn it, it was so cute, big and warm.

My hair was straight to a ruler and I had my Chinese bangs in front of my forehead. As I was admiring myself though my phone started to ring.

"Speak to me!"

"Are you guys on your way yet?"

"Good morning to you too Bill!" I said sarcastically.

Bill chuckled slightly, "Good morning Ally, so are you guys on your way yet? And did you guys kill each other?"

I scoffed, "No, he had to drop his fiancée somewhere," I rolled my eyes as I put my phone to my other ear as I ogled my manicure.

"Is that jealousy Ally? I could just hear the eye roll."

I gave a low growl, "Bill, I don't like Austin as a business partner or a friend or anything else. He's a prick in my side!" I stated calmly and slowly so he could take it in. Though I was wondering when he was going to go off and yell at me for last night.

"Oh? If you say so, I mean…I see things Ally. I may be an old 45 year old man but I am wise and I have gone through 3 wives and I have 4 children 2 of them older than you, I know what love looks like."

I choked on nothing, "How dare you say such a thing, I could never fall in love with that blonde headed monster!"

"Monster? Ally, he came to your rescue last night at that club."

I didn't say a word, it was coming. He was going to go off and tell me I was on probation. It didn't come though.

"Ally?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm here. Just confused."

He chuckled, "Why confused?"

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me I'm an nuisance and that I promised not to go clubbing and that two nights ago was my last wild ride?"

I heard him shake his head, "Ally, this time was different. Club goers told the tabloids that you were only drinking beverages with a low alcohol percentage and that you weren't drunk at all. Though, I am disappointed about the aftermath, you dancing with this ransom man and him almost abusing you to death. You should have known better. You are very lucky Austin had come just in time."

I grove my eyebrows, "Just in time?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, he was coming over to your house to double check on you so he told me. He knew you and I know he knew you well enough to know what goes through your head. He didn't even have to get out of the car to tell you weren't there, he went to the nearest club and told me he spotted you dancing with some douche or something."

I smirked, "So he does care!"

"Huh?"

I shook my head and then quickly realized Bill couldn't see me, "No, nothing never mind that. Thanks Bill for calling me, I really do appreciate everything you do."

Bill smiled, "I know Ally."

"I may not show it at times, but I'm just defiant."

Chuckling he replied, "I know, I've learned to work around your antics. I never really get old of them, thank you."

I smiled, "Well, Austin is coming back now. I'll call you when we reach Miami!"

"Alright, be safe!"

"Bye Bill."

"Bye Ally."

I hung up the phone quickly and looked into my lap; I didn't want to face Austin right now. Just looking at him made me think of Cassidy and that was the absolute last thing I wanted to do.

Austin got into the drivers side of the car and started the engine though before pressing down on the gas peddle he looked at me, "You know you can sit up front with me now right?"

I shook my head and stared into my phone, I didn't want to talk to him.

"Did I do something?" He asked as I felt the car starting to move. Once again, I shook my head. He chuckled, "We're not married, you can't give me the silent treatment Dawson."

I couldn't suppress the chuckle that came from my mouth, it was funny. I saw him smirk as he looked at me; maybe we could put our differences aside for the next two weeks and enjoy each other's company. Maybe?

"So what do you think about Cassidy? I never got to ask you."

I narrowed my eyes this is a nice way to start a conversation, talk about your fiancée to your ex girlfriend, "She's something…" I trailed. I didn't lie, she was something.

"Is that good? Or is that bad?"

I shrugged, "If she works for you then it shouldn't matter about my opinion…" I trailed off again, I looked up at him with hopeful eyes and I didn't know why, "Right?"

He looked ahead at the road and stalled his opinion, "Right."

I looked back into my lap.

"Why are you so into your phone? Who were you talking to when I came out?"

I smirked, "Is this 21 questions Austy?" I emphasized on the nickname, I knew Austin hated nicknames. He always has.

He flinched, "Please, don't call me that. I hate it."

"That's not fair, Cassidy does."

He shook his head, "I've told her that I hated it, she doesn't listen. Anyways, stop changing the subject; who were you talking to?"

I shrugged, "A good friend."

"Girl?"

"Boy."

There was a missed beat.

And another…

"Do I know him?"

I smirked, jealousy was cute on Austin.

"Yes."

Austin glowered at me playfully, "Bill?"

I smiled widely, "You're psyche!" I gasped dramatically.

Austin laughed, "Are you texting him too?"

I shook my head with a dreamy smile on my face as I continued texting.

"Boy?"

I nodded.

"Do I know him?"

I missed a beat.

And another…

"Ally? Do I know him?" He asked looking into the rear view mirror at me and then back to the road. I looked up at him.

"Oh, my bad. Yeah, you know him."

"Dez?" Austin answered confidently.

I laughed, "No, Dez is too busy with Trish right now."

He frowned, "Then who?"

I smirked, "Dallas."

Austin's frown deepened and I saw it, I did a mental happy dance. Finally, Austin will feel what I do towards Cassidy and he'll understand my pain.

I looked to my phone and finished my conversation with the other boy named after a state in Texas.

_I'm on my way, Xx_


	5. Dallas, Texas

**Anyone else notice they changed Fanfic? I don't like the change, I liked it how it was before. Especially where you manage your stories!**

* * *

**Dallas, Texas**

**V**

"Hasn't your battery died yet?" Austin mumbled with an eye roll. I didn't need to be looking at him to tell that he rolled his eyes; it was the typical Austin thing to do.

We stopped at a motel last night after 25 hours of driving, we barely spoke. Me into my phone too much and him with his eyes on the road focused on getting to our destination. We had 18 hours to go and they would go by fast –hopefully.

"Nope, I charged it back at the motel. I still have 97% left!" I smiled cheekily.

Throughout the ride though Austin and I made a silent agreement to put aside our anger for each other until we were through this wedding stuff, so frequent jokes were made here and there and it wasn't awkward at all. It felt like 6 years ago, it felt right.

I also haven't told him about the squabble between Cassidy and me, I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to ruin whatever we had going for us right now, I wasn't going to take the chance and tell him I insulted his fiancée although she is the one that started the verbal assault. Austin being well…Austin, would take his fiancée's side and I would never see him again.

Maybe that's what Cassidy wanted? For me to tell Austin knowing he'd ridicule me and that would be the end of Austin and Ally. Whatever it was though, I wasn't taking the chance.

_**I don't know why I didn't  
ask you to be my girlfriend when  
you were in Miami. I was so stupid! :( **_

I gave a giggle and blushed at what Dallas texted me. Did I forget to mention Dallas was now my boyfriend? Him and I gained contact with each other only a month ago, we've been texting back and forth and I told him I planned a trip to come down to Miami. I never did. But when Trish asked me to come down for her and Dez' wedding, I thought it was the perfect opportunity. Dallas and I have only been dating for 17 hours 6 minutes and 34 seconds.

Austin didn't know.

"Why are you still texting him? You'll see him in less than 18 hours!"

I ignored him.

_Well, the only thing that matters  
is that I'm your girlfriend now.  
We'll be there in less than 18 hours btw! Xx_ **(1)**_  
_

"Did you say something?" I looked to Austin a silly grin on my face. Austin glanced at me with narrowed eyes and then back to the road, I saw him nibbling on the inside of his cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Say it…"

He looked at me, "Say what?"

I chuckled, "You're nibbling on the inside of your cheek **(2)**; you always do that when you're indecisive."

He blushed slightly, "So you remember a whole lot about me don't you?" He winked playfully. I swatted his arm as my heart started racing. I frowned and moved my hand away immediately, I was dating Dallas. I shouldn't be getting these tingly feelings for Austin.

"So, when we get there what's the plan?"

I looked out my window, "Well, Dez and Trish say we can stay at their house with them and that they have a surprise for us."

I saw Austin's reflection in the window nod; I looked over at him suddenly a question I've been meaning to ask him suddenly floating back into my memory.

"How did you find me at the club?"

He never looked at me, but I saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten to the point his knuckles were turning white. My eyes widened and I put my hand over his immediately regretting it because I felt the immediate shock and I know he felt it too. I ignored it though and kept my hand there, I felt his grip loosen and soon his muscles relaxed and his knuckles turned back to its fare complexion.

I moved my hand back into my lap; I knew a certain touch would relax Austin. He fed off of other's energy; if you were calm he'd be calm too. If you were angry, he'd get angry too. If you were around him and in a bad mood, it was ultimately ruining his good mood too. Its how he worked, I mastered that the first year of knowing him.

"Why did you get angry?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head violently, his face was still red but I wasn't about to kiss him to get him to calm down. I had a boyfriend, he had a fiancée, and we hated each other. So inappropriate.

"I don't like the thought of what I saw that night, him hurting you. It just crosses me everytime I think about it!"

I bit back the temptation to smile, I knew Austin cared. Whether he admitted it or not. I don't know why it was so important for me to know he cared about me, it just gave me hope that there could be a chance him and I could get back together, like the last 6 years never happened.

Wait, what?

I'm dating Dallas.

Dallas

Dallas

Dallas

_**I know, I don't know what  
Austin was thinking when he left.  
It might have been the stupidest thing  
he's ever done by far!**_

Maybe, maybe not.

What if Austin leaving me without an explanation was the best thing that has ever happened to us, whatever this happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason right?

"How'd you know I was there though?"

He only shrugged at me in response, "You're not the only one that remembers things. When we were seventeen everytime I told you to do something, even then you'd do the opposite. I knew nothing would change now."

I smirked, "Yeah."

He chuckled lightly, "Yep."

I looked at my phone, the words 'Dallas' blinking. Was he really calling me?

"Speak to me!"

"I miss you so much; I just wanted to hear your voice."

I smiled at that, I always wanted to date Dallas so why wasn't I as happy as I thought I would be? It's everything I ever wanted when I was 15. Maybe it's because I'm not 15 now.

"I told you I'll be there in less than 18 hours though," I smiled throughout.

I heard him chuckle, "I can't believe I'm dating thee Ally Dawson."

When he said that something made my stomach drop, a whole lot of scenarios went through my head. They couldn't be true, what if Dallas was only using me to get famous? What if he wanted to get to Austin through me, Dallas and Austin never liked each other. When Austin and I were best friends he was always protective over me and when he saw and kept witnessing how much and how many times Dallas rejected and hurt me. Austin hated him; he even knocked Dallas out one time when he saw Dallas and his senior friends making fun of me at a beach party.

So maybe it was in Austin's nature to come after me and rescue his damsel in distress? Though, that will be Cassidy now. Cassidy Moon, it just didn't have the certain ring to it like Ally Moon did. What about Dallas though? Ally Sun.

I found it quite conventional that two guys with the name of Texan cities would have Moon and Sun for their last names as well. It was funny once you thought about it. Though, Ally Sun had no ease in it. It wasn't easy to say. It wasn't attractive at all.

"I'm not thee Ally Dawson, I'm Ally."

I heard him chuckle again, "You're my Ally."

I gulped at that, I didn't like the way that sounded. It didn't sound right coming from him at all. Nothing sounded right coming from Dallas, because everything Dallas said was better when it came out of Austin's mouth.

"I am," was all I could say.

I heard his guy friends in the background cheering him on and giving him praise, maybe Dallas was using me? I coughed slightly.

"Uhm, I have to go now. I'll text you when we reach Miami! Bye!" I said quickly and hung up. Not even three seconds later I received a text.

_**I can't wait for you to come home.  
Bye ;) Xx**_

I just lolled my head backwards and rested it on the head rest behind me. I didn't feel so sure about this relationship anymore; I didn't know why I said yes in the first place. Was it out of spite because Austin was soon to be married, or was it because I was longing to date Dallas for many years now and now that I'm famous and super rich the chance came in a text?

I wanted out.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Austin asked casually breaking the silence.

"Tell you what?"

He gave me an are-you-kidding-me look and I saccade my eyes as if to say I-really-don't-get-what-you're-saying.

He chuckled darkly and then I saw his grip slowly tighten around the steering wheel, I didn't bother calm him because I personally didn't want to touch him in fare I'd feel the electricity shoot through my arms again.

"You and Dallas Ally, I know you and you only get that silly smile on your face when you're talking to someone important." **(3) **He started, I didn't interrupt him. Never interrupt Austin when he's peeved off.

"Dallas Sun **(4)** isn't important, he never was. The only way he could ever become important is if he were to magically become your boyfriend, thus giving him a higher rank than almost everyone else in your life. Making him, as said important. So when were you going to tell me?"

I was shocked at his observation, he took in every detail of me and it scared me slightly. In another way it made me more intrigued by him, no guy has ever paid that much attention to me.

I shrugged, "I never knew you cared."

He laughed humorlessly, "I always c-" he stopped speaking and his grip loosened. A smirk growing on his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed, he only had that smirk on his face when he realized something that made him feel better about a situation. Would could he possibly feel good about in this predicament?

"You know, the only thing missing when you talk to Dallas is that far away look in your eye."

I was confused, "what are you talking about Moon?"

He smirked wider at me, "You didn't realize? Every time you talk to someone you really like; you get this far away look in your eyes, you look at them longingly. When we da-" he stopped himself again and continued staring out the in front of him. A hard look on his face, I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear him say it. So I was more than thankful when he stopped himself.

I shook my head trying to ease out of the dating subject, "So when are you and Cassidy going to tie the knot?" That wasn't a good subject out of dating and into nuptials.

Austin shrugged, "We said after the tour, we both agreed to that. But that's 6 months away…" he trailed, "I'm fine with it, but she wants an indoor ceremony…" he started to slightly pout.

"And I/you want an outdoor beach ceremony with close friends and family with the waves splashing and sun setting." **(5****)**

Him and I looked at each other as we recited the same line. I blushed, "You remember?" He asked.

I nodded, "Of course, I wanted the same thing." I laughed.

"Wanted?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I'm getting married and if I am, I don't think I'm getting married anytime soon."

He shook his head violently, "Ally, you're an amazing girl. You're talented, beautiful and just an overall good person to be around. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

Obviously he wasn't lucky enough…

I rolled my eyes at my thought, Dallas was supposed to be on my mind not mine and Austin's failed relationship.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He started smiling and added in playfully, "Aren't you and Dallas supposed to get married anyways?"

I glowered at him.

"You can name your children Houston, Leander and Donna."

I chuckled slightly; Houston, Leander and Donna were all cities in Texas. Just like Dallas and Austin.

"So how many boys and girls?"

"Houston and Leander are boys; Donna is the youngest child a girl."

I looked at him amazed. He popped his imaginary collar, "You're not the only one that remembers things Dawson. I remember you telling me in your practice room you wanted two boys and a little girl."

I smirked, "Well, Dallas can give me them."

Austin's smile faded.

It was quiet for two long minutes and I started regretting saying what I said about Dallas and I having kids.

"You guys would make ugly children anyways," Austin laughed suddenly.

I gasped and hit his arm causing the car to swerve.

"You're so lucky I'm an amazing driver!" Austin told me as he corrected the vehicle.

I stuck my tongue out at him and the rest of the trip went by silently.

I was in my phone and he was focused on getting to our destination, we made no stops and we made it quite far on a full tank of gas.

It was night time outside and everything was pitch black, I didn't feel comfortable leaning my head against the window anymore so I put it on the headrest.

I closed my eyes in sheer bliss, I enjoyed the quiet.

"Hey Dawson!" Austin called out interrupting the night.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Do you know where we are now?"

I looked out the window but couldn't see anything, "No, where?"

He laughed and before he could say anything his GPS then spoke in it's mechanical voice.

"Now entering Dallas, Texas."

* * *

**(1): BTW means By The Way.  
**

**(2): Every time Ally asks Austin a question and he gets nervous he always takes this dramatic pause and stutters and I just always imagine him biting the inside of his cheek, so I thought I'd incorporate that.**

**(3): Every time Ally talks to Austin she always has this big silly smile on her face, and we all know Ally and Austin have undeniable chemistry so it only fits! :]**

**(4): It never really is said what Dallas' last name is so just for gags I made his last name Sun. **

**(5): We all know Austin and Ally never talked about their wedding in any _Austin & Ally _episodes because if they did the whole Auslly fandom would go into overdrive! But I always seen them having that type of wedding, they live in Miami it only makes sense to have a beautiful wedding ceremony on the beach with an amazing sunset backdrop. **

**Thank you for the reviews once again, and for those who realize I update every day at exactly 2:00AM I'm sorry I didn't get this up until 3:00AM, I went to go watch Step Up: Revolution and I came back late. It's an amazing movie though, I recommend everyone watch it! **

**ENJOY!**


	6. Pickles

****READ****

**So, regarding an anonymous reviewer named 'Guest'. Everything I put in this story has a reason behind it, everything I mention –whether it is Ally describing what she is wearing or how her hair looks. It has a reason, and for you to figure out what the reason is you'd need to read future chapters. I don't understand how people can bag a story without it even being complete, thus not knowing what the significance behind it is. For you to say '**please stop mentioning that she has them because that information is kind of irrelevant to the story**' is really gutsy, because you're not the Author you don't know that. **

**But thank you for your review anyways.**

**Also I read all the reviews I get and people are saying how they don't like how Ally is acting, before you click the story in the summary box it does say Ally is different –OOC, so I don't get the complaints. I did state that she'd be going back to normal … eventually. I make all the characters the way they are now for a reason, this is Fan FICTION people. It's not real, it's the way the writers perceive. I mean, if you don't like it then go make your own story the way you think it should go.**

**All I can really say is, if you don't like the story…don't read it. **

**But honestly, I can genuinely say I am very happy that I do have people reading this story that actually like it and are sticking through this with me. Thank you so much guys!**

* * *

**Pickles  
**

**VI**

"Austin shut up!" I said again for the 5th time in 6 minutes. He was pissing me off, but it was also cute.

Austin grinned at me and continued to sing the most annoying song ever made by man, "I think I'll go for a walk outside now, the summer sun is calling my name! I hear ya now I just can't sit inside all day, I got to get out and get some of them ray-ay-ays!" I glared at him and hit his upper arm.

It could be glad that the song was relevant, it was sunny and Austin had put the roof of his convertible down so the sun was hitting out face and our hair was blowing in the wind.

"Austin, shut your face!"

Austin looked at me as he stopped the car at a red light, we were mere minutes away from Trish and Dez' house.

"Can you dig the sunshine? Love and sun are the same…" If you cant beat 'em, join 'em, "Can't you hear him calling your name?"

I burst into a big smile and sang with him, "I think I'll take a sun everyday now, the summer sun shows me the way, to be happy now! I just can't stay inside all day. I gotta get out get me some of them ray-ay-ays! Everybody's smiling, sunshine day! Everybody's laughing, sunshine day! Everybody seems, so happy today, it's a sunshine day!"

We finished the song and he chuckled as he pulled up into Trish and Dez' driveway.

"I knew you knew the words."

I glared at him, "How can I not? That movie came on almost everyday when we were younger!" I faked a gag and stepped out the car.

Without a moment to process the thought Dez and Trish came running out of the house engulfing us both in big hugs.

I stepped back from the embrace and took in the new look of our former best friends, Dez still had the same haircut and the red hair, but he toned down the fashion and dressed more urbanized, he grew that was for sure he was at least two inches taller than Austin. Though, by the goofy grin on his face I could tell that he was the same old Dez.

Trish however miraculously grew as well, she was now my height. Exactly my height. Her hair was a little longer and still curly; due to her new height she had slimmed down some and was looking gorgeous.

"I missed you guys so much!" Dez admitted as we all helped carrying in Austin and my bags.

And I don't know how it happened or what caused it to happen, but when I stepped foot in Dez and Trish's home and saw Dallas standing there wide grin on his face. I jumped into his muscular awaiting arms, my legs wrapped around his torso.

Didn't I say I wanted out of the relationship? Why am I jumping into his arms?

I held tightly around his neck as he held onto my waist, "Hey girlfriend," He greeted in his husky tone. I pulled away, still clinging onto him.

He looked the same, though instead of the coconut haircut he sported when we were teenagers he spiked his brown hair. He was muscular as well; he and Austin were about the same height.

"I couldn't wait to see you!"

Wait what? Ally stop!

He kissed my cheek, "Same, let me take you out to town tonight?" I nodded my head before Dez, Trish or Austin could say anything about it.

I stepped down from Dallas' grip and turned to see a shocked Austin and a confused Trish and Dez. I smiled and held Dallas' hand, "We've been dating for like two days now."

"Austin."

Austin nodded at Dallas, "Dallas."

I saw that there was tension between the two and I started to speak up, "Trish can you show Austin and I where we will be sleeping please!"

Trish scratched the back of her neck nervously and laughed, "Uhm, yeah about that Ally…"

Austin and I looked at her, whenever Trish started a sentence like that there was nothing good about it. There was nothing funny about it.

"What?"

Trish made gestures with her hands and mumbled incoherently.

"What she means to say is there is only one room, one bed."

Austin and I looked at each other and then back to Dez.

"What?!" We said simultaneously.

"Well, it's not like you two are going to do anything!" Trish started making us both blush, "With Austin getting married in a few months and you and Dallas dating. It's basically like brother and sister sharing a room, no harm no foul."

"I can't share a room with her!" Austin said pointing at me, I frowned insulted. He noticed.

"She can stay at my house, I bought my own house. I live just a street or two away." Dallas offered. I smiled up at him and his generous hospitality.

Austin's head snapped towards us, "No, it's OK. I'll share a room with her." He said suddenly.

I was confused, "You just said—"

"I know!" Austin cut me off, "What I just said, but now I'm saying I'll share with you. I mean the invite was for us to stay with Trish and Dez, not for one of us to go gallivanting off somewhere with other people!"

I looked at Austin despicably, "This other people, is my boyfriend who happens to live two streets down!"

Throughout the whole dispute we never noticed Trish and Dez give each other a knowing look, they knew there was unresolved tension between us and that we still liked each other. So maybe that's why they cut in and sided with Austin.

"Austin is right; the invite was for you two to stay with us." Dez said in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Dallas smiled down at me, "I have to go anyways the boys are at my house waiting for me to return. I'll be here at 9 to come pick you up. Bye babe," He said as he kissed my lips quickly and was out the door. He didn't even ask me why I was frowning.

I hated the nickname 'babe' or 'baby' or anything of that sort. I only tolerated, 'Allycake' and anything else that had Ally in it. Austin knew that.

That's why he was laughing.

That and the fact Dallas just took our first kiss together away by giving me some flimsy barely there kiss that had no emotions to it. I rolled my eyes and struggled to bring my suitcases upstairs.

"So this is it?"

Trish nodded, "Yeah, I know it's nothing like you guys are used to back in Hollywood—"

"LA." We corrected.

We didn't mean to correct her at the same time, I guess it's just another thing we had in common. We didn't like the term 'Hollywood' we preferred LA.

Trish wore a knowing smirk and nodded her head, "LA."

I shook my head, "I love it Trish, I really did need a reality check. Thank you."

She waved it off, "Dez and I are two doors down. The bathroom is across from you and you know where everything else is Ally. Austin, I'm sure she can show you around the house."

Austin walked down the hall with Dez, "Why do you have a nursery?"

Trish and Dez looked at each other, "Well…"

I gaped like a fish, "Oh my Gosh you're pregnant Trish?!"

Trish nodded sheepishly and then my face went green. The image of Dez and Trish having sex was gross –to me anyways.

Austin high-five Dez, "All right!" He smirked.

"I'm only three months though."

"I'm happy for you but now I have to cleanse my brain." I told them as I walked into my room. Our room. My room.

"That will be you and Cassidy someday bro," I heard Dez tell Austin and suddenly I became even more sick. Everyone around me was getting married or having children and I was here, Ally with a two day old relationship with a guy that barely even cares about me. He cares about your fame Ally, not you.

I took out my phone and called Bill.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bill," I greeted.

"Hey, I take it you guys reached?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, just around twenty minutes ago."

He chuckled, "I know, I saw the pictures surface on the internet. Pictures of you hitting Austin in a car, pictures of you two singing something and laughing, pictures of you two at a ice cream parlor, pictures of him filling up the tank at a gas station and you in the drivers' seat threatening to drive away and leave him. You in the arms of a brunette guy, and your two friends a red head and a raven haired woman."

I signed onto my lap top and saw that everything Bill said was true.

"Oh, well yeah they're all true."

He laughed, "Well I'm glad you guys made it in one piece. Just remember though, two weeks."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll talk to you in a few days!" I said cutting our conversation short.

"All right, and Ally. Tell Austin to call me tonight, I need to speak with him."

"Sure thing, bye Bob."

He laughed, "Bye Sally."

It was a thing Bill and I had, I'd call him Bob sometimes he'd call me Sally. It was random, and it started from the day we met, I thought his name was Bob he thought mine was Sally. I guess it just stuck.

I saw Austin walk into the room and close the door when he finished his conversation with Dez, "What's up?"

I shrugged.

He looked at me confused but rolled his eyes and started unpacking his belongings. I stood up when I finished 30 minutes later, "I get the side closest to the door." I told him.

He frowned, "why?"

I scoffed, "That way if a robbery was to happen and the guy comes through the window he gets you first and not me, duh!" I told him as I walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs slowly and saw Trish and Dez laughing together as Dez rubbed her stomach, I felt my heart clench at the sight. They were so happy, and in love. Austin was happy and in love. I wasn't happy nor was I in love. My friends were moving ahead of me way too quickly and I didn't like it, I was always the one two steps ahead of them, and now I'm two steps behind.

I didn't want to disturb their moments so I walked into the kitchen and hunched over the island, I started scrolling through my twitter feed, I got the usual, fans and haters. I rolled my eyes and put my phone down. I opened all the cupboards till I found what I was looking for, my best friend, my soul mate. **Crispers**. It was the best chip/cracker ever made by man, it was Trish and my favorite snack, Austin and Dez could never stand it.

Though my eyes went wide when I opened the cupboard, it was filled with **Crispers**. Every flavor from top to bottom. I took out the All Dress flavor and started to munch on them, my eyes went wide when I had a thought. **Crispers** and Pickles? Don't mind if I do! I opened their fridge and took out the jar of pickles, it's like they stacked up for my arrival! I'd have to thank them later.

I started chewing obnoxiously on the snacks in front of me, the pickle juice running under my chin. I wiped at it with the back of my hand. I was too in heaven to notice the presence in front of me watching me with disgust.

"You're gross."

I looked at him and glared, "Stop following me Moon!" I hissed.

"No one is following you, I wanted something to eat then I see this. You just made me lose my appetite." I opened my mouth and showed him my chewed food, childishly. He stuck his tongue out at me and grabbed the jar of pickles from my hand.

I gasped, "Give me my friends back!"

He laughed, "Your friends?!"

He picked one out and bit on it viciously. I whined, "Austin, give it to me!"

He put a hand to his chest, "Oh Ally, I don't think Cassidy or Dallas would like it if I did!" I glowered at him, "I didn't mean it like that!" I said I put the **Crispers** on the counter top and grabbed at his arm that was hovering above his head.

"Give it back!" I ordered pulling at his sleeve. He wouldn't budge though, he only laughed at my failed attempts.

I shoved him and the pickles came crashing down slipping from my grasp to the floor, shards of glass flying everywhere.

My eyes widened as I ran to the broken glass to try and save my pickled friends. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I felt myself being grabbed at the waist and being picked up, I was in mid air.

"Are you stupid?" Austin hissed as he held onto me.

"Let me go Austin!" I said as he hooked me under his arm.

"Ally, if I let you go you're going to face plant the floor."

I elbowed his rib and I did indeed face plant the floor, I groaned and rolled onto my back. He only laughed, "That's what you get for elbowing me!" He teased, I saw the worried look behind his teasing but I didn't acknowledge it or call him on it.

I kicked his ankle and he fell too. I grinned darkly, "There." I said satisfied as I was about to get up. He pulled me back down and pinned me to the ground, there hovering above me was Austin Moon. It's been years since we ever been in this position. I did like it; I didn't like it I mean.

He smirked, "Want to meet 10 of my closest friend's babe?" He mocked.

My eyes widened, I knew that phrase, he always said that when we were seventeen, only when he was about to— I didn't have time to finish my thought because I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Austin!" I shrieked as he tickled my sides. I tried to protect myself and shove him away but it was no use. His knees were on other side of me and he then switched his arm positioning to have one arm pining both of my arms above my head and his free hand tickling my sides.

I started crying from laughter at this point.

Though our tickle fest was cut short when someone cleared their throat, completely ignoring our position with a knowing smirk from Trish, Dez stood behind her his hands on her waist. She walked past us who still laid on the floor and to the pile of broken glass. Dez protectively stood in front of her so she didn't get cut.

"Not even an hour here Ally, and you and Austin manage to break something." Trish scolded with a playful tone.

"He/She started it!"

Dez rolled his eyes with a smile, "Get out of here," he said shooing us out of the kitchen.

"You started it!"

"No you did!" He countered.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh don't you Uh-huh my Nuh-uh!" I waved my finger in his face.

"Both of you shut up!" Trish yelled from the base of the stairs, Austin and I jumped and ran into our room.

Mood swings.


	7. Flashback

**Flashback  
**

**VII**

"I forgot how beautiful Miami looked at night," I said in awe as Dallas and I walked hand-in-hand around the neighborhood. Dallas had picked me up at 10:00PM, an hour late –but it was OK. He came, that's all that really mattered. He told me he was working late and he totally lost track of time, though he wouldn't tell me where he worked.

Dallas chuckled, "It is beautiful."

We sat at a big local park with a fountain in the middle of the city; we were 30 minutes away from our neighborhood. When I lived in Miami I always stayed in the mall bound so I never got out much, because I wasn't really popular so no one really invited me anywhere when it came to outings.

I was missing out on a lot.

It was busy that was for sure, and there were a lot of people rushing by on the sidewalks. It was like a mini version of New York, the thoughts of New York made me think about the tour with Austin. It wouldn't be that bad now seeing how we were somewhat tolerable of each other. We haven't argued, despite me threatening him back at the gas station when he was filling up the tank, despite me yelling at him to 'shut his face' when he was singing that stupid _Brady Bunch _song, and despite the whole pickle accident; we were on OK terms.

Throughout this whole date Dallas hasn't given me any reason to believe he was after my fame and money. Except one incident that occurred only a mere 10 minutes ago. It made my blood boil, but the look on his face made it seem like he honestly thought what he was saying, that it was an honest mistake.

_The restaurant Dallas took me to was so beautiful, it had live classical music playing, a water fall in the lobby, a dark romantic atmosphere, and in the background was distant indistinct chatter by the other couples. _

_I smiled up at him, he smiled down at me. He obviously knew he did well, he saw the pure amazement I had on my face._

_He led us to a table he reserved for this special occasion, our first date. He let me be seated first and sat soon after –like a true gentlemen. _

_I looked at him over the glow of the candlelight on our satin table clothed table, an appreciative smile on my face._

"_This is amazing, Dallas."_

_He smiled shyly as he put his hand above my, which rested on the table. Once he did I felt a small electric shock run through my veins. Maybe Dallas was someone I could see myself settling down with in the future? _

"_Anything for you, only the best." _

_I blushed and broke our eye contact. How was Dallas making me feel like this? I could have sworn it was only a few hours ago, I sat in a clustered, hot car with Austin laughing with him. The only thought on my mind was, 'I need out of this relationship with Dallas'. Now I'm having dinner with the stud and he's making my heart race a thousand miles per second. _

_I exhaled in deep serenity and smiled once I saw our food coming our way. I moved my hand from his and placed them in my lap, making room for the waiter to put the plates down. _

_He smiled at me and discreetly asked me for an autograph, I smiled politely and gave him what he wanted. He told me how much of a fan he was and told us quote unquote, 'if you need anything, anything at all. Just call on me, my name is Brian.'_

_I chuckled lightly and nodded my head._

_It wasn't odd though, since we entered the restaurant I've had around four people ask me for autographs and pictures. I wanted a good rep for myself while I was here in Miami, I didn't want to be known in my home as a wild party girl anymore. I wanted to be respected, treated as an equal. _

_Dallas and I indulged in conversation as we ate our meals, slowly and with no rush. We both had no where to be except with each other. He made me smile throughout most of the dinner, the only times I didn't smile was when I was chewing my food. _

_After though is when it got shady, I excused myself to the bathroom as the waiter came back with the bill. I told him I'd meet him up front in just a few short minutes. He nodded his head with a far away expression on his face, I ignored it taking it as he was just taking in the events of tonight so far. _

_When I came back from the bathroom 6 minutes later, he was still at the table. His hand rubbing his stomach as if to say he was stuffed. I frowned at the sight and walked quicker to the table, as fast my heels could take me. People in the restaurant knew who I was and took pictures with me, if they saw Dallas acting like a caveman than everyone would believe my standards in guys was so low it didn't even make sense. I stood by his chair and removed his hand from his stomach._

"_Dallas what are you doing?" I whispered so only he could hear. He looked up at me the black bill book between his index finger and his thumb, he waved it slightly._

_I was confused. He sighed as he explained to me what he meant._

"_You need to pay the bill."_

…

…

…

_Wait what?_

_I scoffed something I do when the LA Ally always seems to come out. I needed to keep calm and not cause a scene or else that would be the end of my good girl rep. "What?"_

_He stood and looked down to me, innocent eyes and everything, "You need to pay the bill, I thought you knew that already? That's why I reserved a table, because you'd have no problem paying the extra 60 dollars. You are rich and famous right?" _

_I frowned deeply, "Did you not take consideration into how I would feel about this?" _

_He shrugged, "I see you on TV always spending money, I never knew you'd care now."_

_I glared into his brown eyes and through 170 on the table, a 10 dollar tip. I stalked out the restaurant a little bit more than peeved off and walked to his car. He caught up with me._

"_Ally, is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?" _

_I laughed scathingly, "Did you do something wrong?" I asked him as if I didn't hear the first time. He only nodded._

"_Did you not bring any money tonight or are you trying to live off of me and my earnings?" I asked him, no man was going to play me into buying him things and becoming his sugar momma. No, no way in hell that was happening!_

"_Ally, I didn't mean for you to get mad. I…I didn't know that it would matter to you, in LA you created this new persona and I loved it. I loved that you, so I figured that you'd bring that you to Miami and that you would pay the bill not caring that I didn't bring no money with me tonight thinking you'd pay for everything. That you."_

_I gasped, "You brought no money?!" _

_He looked down sheepishly._

_I stepped to him glaring into his eyes my finger in his face, "For future reference, any other date we go on. I'm not bringing money, so you better be able to pay for anything you plan to take me on. Or else you'll be getting charged for eat 'n' dash!" _

_He looked down at me with a smile, "Future reference? As in you'll forgive me?" _

_I shook my head, "I haven't forgiven you. You have the rest of the night to make me change my mind."_

_And he did._

_He took me to watch fireworks behind the mall plaza, it was romantic. A lot of young couples were there and since it was so dark outside, no one could tell that it was me; Ally Dawson. I enjoyed that a lot._

_He was also a classy gentleman the rest of the night, though he told me he had one more surprise for me. _

This is how we ended up at the park, we were sitting here for 5 minutes and I was already restless. I could stand sitting in a nearly empty parking in the dark, with nothing to do. Besides sit with my boyfriend and talk about nothing. It was nice, I mean being able to finally hang out with Dallas after a few years, one on one without getting nervous or being insulted.

I enjoyed it a lot.

But sometimes I couldn't help but tell myself he isn't the one for me and I'd never fall in love with him, I could love his ways but I could never be in love with him as a person.

He was a good fling or distraction for now, until I find that right special someone. It could be anyone…

"Austin!"

I looked over the ledge of the stairs into the face of a seething Trish, damn pregnant lady hormones.

"What?" I answered a little annoyed that she made me lose a game of _Temple Run_. She marched up the stairs quite slowly actually due to the face her stomach was in front of her and disabling her from angry marching.

"I've been calling you for the last 4 minutes, learn to answer people!" She scolded as she breathed out when she made it to the top of the stairs.

How could Dez and Ally leave me in the house with a crazed pregnant lady? What if she killed me? What would I do then?

Dez had gone to the local convenient store to buy Trish a pint of her favorite ice cream, which they had ran out of because of Trish and her eating habits. Ice cream and mustard, I know it was a weird combination but that's what pregnant ladies ate. Weird things.

Man, if Ally ever –Cassidy, ever has strange eating habits and I have to make quick store runs in the middle of the night. I don't know what I'd do. It'd drive me crazy to say the least.

"What do you want?" I answered her dryly, big mistake on my part. Her eyes widened, "Do not speak to me like that! I am a woman carrying a child, I deserve respect. I'm letting you stay under my roof, without paying any rent; the least you can do is answer me properly and give me the respect I deserve and need!" She rampaged as she walked closer to me. I frowned as she took my iPhone from me with a quick swipe of the hand.

She scoffed at something on my phone and her fingers quickly moved around, and she then gave it back to me with a satisfied look on her face.

"I just remembered, before Ally left she told me to tell you that Bill wanted you to call him tonight. ASAP."

I was confused, "Why didn't she tell me herself?"

Trish rolled her eyes and put her hands in the air in frustration, "Gosh Austin, enough with the questions!" She spat at me in an annoying tone. I gaped, "I didn't even ask you a question, and this is my first one!"

She then started to cry and I didn't know why, "Don't…don't yell at me!" She sobbed into her hands.

I rubbed my palm to my forehead; I don't know how I could deal with a pregnant woman if I am to ever encounter one. I nodded and patted Trish's back as I escorted her to her bedroom, "All right, go lay down and wait for Dez to come home." I told her as I locked her in her bedroom.

I sighed deeply and walked into Ally and my bedroom, I didn't mind sharing a bedroom with her. I just liked to bug her and I wanted to see how she would react, Dallas stepping in wasn't part of my plan. He ruins everything, he takes Ally and whisks her away into the night on some stupid date, and they just started dating. Why were they even going on a date? That's so stupid! I mean, well…no, it wasn't stupid but since Dallas was the date it was stupid. I always hated that stupid brown haired

boy; he was always so stupid and gullible.

Because of him I hate brunettes, except for Ally. Ally is my only exception.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, something purple caught my attention from my peripheral vision. I washed out my mouth and looked at the piece of cloth.

It was the shirt Ally was wearing when I dropped Cassidy off at her parent's house. Why didn't I realize this the day she wore it? What was so significant about this shirt you ask? It's mine.

When we were 16 I bought myself this shirt, I worn it 7times. Ally's favorite number, apparently she had been counting the amount of times I've worn it for good luck or something, she loved this shirt on me and in general as well. It was purple, her second favorite color, and it was pleated, her second favorite pattern.

So when she came over to my house one night she sneakily stole it from my closet and when I walked into Sonic Boom the next morning she was wearing it. I let her have it because it was adorable on her, it was way too big.

Now, it still is adorable on her but she grew into it a little more. It was still big but fit her perfectly.

I smiled and put the shirt back down; I walked into the bedroom and called Bill.

"Ally told me to call you," I said into the receiver of my iPhone.

"Yeah, where is she right now?"

"She's on a date with her boyfriend." I said a sickening tone in my voice.

Bill chuckled, "Love," he mumbled then coughed violently, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that your tour has been extended to 7 months."

I frowned, "But my wedding! I made the reservations and everything."

And I could have sworn in that little rant I heard Bill say, 'after this trip you won't be needing a wedding anyways.'

"Well Austin, Eastern Asia wants you guys."

I groaned, "Does Ally know?"

He sighed, "Nope," then he chuckled, "That's why I told you. So you could tell her the news!"

I frowned, "You're an evil man Bill."

I heard the smile in his voice, "I know."

"Is that all though?" I chuckled.

There was a pause, "One more thing."

"Yeah sure."

"Austin, I love Ally like a daughter. I've put up with her antics for quite some years now. I know you know her very good and I know that she listens to you. Whether you see it or not, you mean quite a lot to her and I know she means a lot to you. Please, take care of her and don't let her get out of hand."

I didn't know what to say to that, Bill had hit the nail on its head. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did.

"Austin?"

I nodded, "Uhm, yeah Bill. I didn't plan on letting her out my sight."

He chuckled, "Thanks Austin, have a nice night." He said as he hung up. I put my phone on the bed side table and leaned back into my pillow. What the hell?

"What am I waiting for?" I asked agitatedly. First he makes me pay for our dinner nearly 200 dollars and now he has me sitting in the park on a dirty park bench in my expensive Vera Wang dress.

Now I'm not trying to sound like a diva, but Vera Wang is very expensive. I don't mind sitting on a park bench –when I have jeans on! I rolled my eyes as he put a finger to my glossed lips.

"Dallas!" I screeched.

He hushed me again and pointed to the fountain. Apparently something amazing was going to happen because everyone had their cameras out.

Within three seconds the fountain turned on and splashed everyone, including me and the lights in the fountain turned the water; pink, purple, green, blue, yellow, orange, red and all sorts of colors.

I sat there soaked.

"Ally will you move to New Jersey with me in a month?"

My mouth hung open, what?


	8. Body Image

**Body Image**

**VIII**

"Ally what happened?" Dez asked in shock when he opened the front door to his house. I growled lowly and marched into the home, my dress –expensive dress drenched in fountain water. The thought alone pissed me off.

"Ally!"

I stopped in my tracks, "What Dez?" I snapped at him. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows lowered in a line, "I asked you a question."

From the atmosphere of the house the quietness it was easy to guess Trish was either sleeping or locked in her room, and Austin was probably in their room doing something stupid; Austin's level of stupid.

Why did Dez deserve an explanation? It was my life and I had to deal with it, I wasn't his responsibility; Trish was his responsibility so instead of questioning me, he should be up there dealing with her case.

I told him.

"Look, I'm offering you generously my hospitality for the next two weeks. I took into consideration all the paparazzi that will be around here –not only from you but also Austin. I still invited you guys, now when I ask you a question I don't expect to be answered with the least amount of respect ever known to humanity, especially since I have been your friends for quite sometime now! Not everyone is willing to bend their backs for you Ally and you need to realize that you are not the superstar you think you are!"

I stood there shocked, that is the meanest thing someone ever said to me in the past 6 years, how dare he! I stood there my jaw lowered slightly. My eyes then went into slits.

"You don't know what I've been through Dez! You haven't tried to contact me in the past 6 years so how can you really call yourself a friend? I'm the one that picked up the phone and dialed your number and what? If I didn't would I even be invited to your damn wedding? So you invited me over, was it only because if you didn't you'd be worried about how Austin and I would feel? Knowing Trish's mom would call me and tell me all about it? Did you feel obligated to invite us? Or did you just want the fame and money too?" I accused him.

Dez' eyes widened, I knew I crossed an invisible line that I shouldn't have. If I could I would have taken back my words, I knew Dez wasn't like that. He was the most innocent guy every. I was so stupid to yell at him and blame him for things that he had nothing to do with. I put a hand to my mouth as realization struck.

"You know what Ally, I don't like you."

My heart dropped.

"I don't like this Ally; I don't like this Ally Dawson. I like the Ally that is horribly afraid of stages and sees the good in everyone and gives everyone a fair chance. This Ally, the one that's standing in front of me, it isn't her. This Ally is a bitch and sees everything her way; everyone has to be after her money. She doesn't let anybody in, because according to her people only want fame from her. Well guess what Allyson, not everyone likes you. So this bitchy façade you're putting up? You can drop it, because it's disgustingly obnoxious and nobody would ever want to be around someone like that. Trish would even agree."

I didn't know what to say after that, I was lost. Did I really act like that? I was so caught up in the fame and the fortune I never did take to consideration anyone else's feelings, I was always the victim. Everyone was always out to hurt me, and I was the one that needed the spotlight. I felt my eyes water and I couldn't do anything about it, I was going to let myself cry for the second time in the past week.

I looked up at Dez and I saw the regret in his eyes but I knew he wasn't going to take back any of his words, he meant what he said and to apologize for your words for the better of someone else is like to apologize for being real. Dez wasn't like that, he wasn't going to stop now. I taught him that.

I nodded my head with an exhale.

"Well Dez, if that's how you feel. I'll be so glad to pack my bags and catch the next plane out; I do have a tour in a month anyways." I told him as I turned on my heel, my wet bare feet smacking against the hardwood floor as trails of water followed behind. I walked into Austin and my room and heard Dez walking after me, I wasn't going to stop. It's what he wanted and I'm a horrible person so I'm going to respect his wishes and leave, like he wants.

Austin sat on the bed with his guitar and suddenly stood up when he saw me walking in, tears, runny mascara, sniffling, a drenched red dress, bare foot, tangled wet hair, body shaking from the cold water. I pulled my suitcase out from under the bed and put it on my side of the bed.

I opened my side of the wardrobe and started putting clothes in the suitcase.

"Ally, this isn't what I meant."

I ignored his words, I wasn't going to stay here and be thought horribly about. I could tell when I wasn't wanted, and I wasn't wanted. By Dez at least.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

I heard Dez explain to him the whole situation and then I felt a pair of warm hands on my waist, I shook them off and they only came back. I turned around to see Austin standing behind me –in front of me hesitantly trying to say something.

"Don't leave Ally, you and Dez had a misunderstanding. He asked you a question and obviously you weren't in the mood to talk about it. There is no need to pack your things and leave."

I looked at him despicably, "He obviously doesn't want me here Austin, and you'll have the bed to yourself so I don't know why you're against this."

"It's Trish and his wedding weeks, I'm here to support them as their best friend and you as their other best fiend should be there to support them too."

I didn't say anything, I looked right past him into Dez' face.

He gave a slight smile and shrugged his shoulders, I scowled. I wasn't staying; I couldn't stand this atmosphere anymore. After the outburst between Dez and me, I couldn't even look at him.

**You have to stay; it's their wedding weeks just like Austin said. Stop being such a bitch and put aside your pride for two weeks Allyson.**

_**You're Ally D. You don't need to listen to anyone; you can do whatever you want. Don't listen to whatever they're telling you. Once you leave, they'll be longing for you like crazy and that's all we ever wanted.**_

**That's not true; Allyson should be there for her friends at a hard time like this. Allyson, bring me back; as a wedding gift. Bring me back!**

_**Stay out of this! Ally knows what she's doing. We're going to go back to LA, party, make money, and people will still love us! She doesn't need Trish, Dez, Austin or anyone for that matter!**_

**They've been her friends for years now!**

_**If Austin was her friend, why did he leave her without an explanation all those years?**_

**Austin obviously had his reasons, Allyson don't go! You're going to live up to your bitchy reputation and they'll never want you back into their home again. Not for the delivery of the baby, not for the baby shower, not for the baby's first birthday. Nothing. You'll be a memory in the back of their mind, locked away in the attic collecting dust.**

_**And she's fine with that…they're nobodies.**_

**Allyson, they're your family.**

_**She doesn't need family! She has herself and with just herself, she made it pretty damn far!**_

**Allyson…**

_**Ally…**_

"Ally?"

I looked away from Dez and the scowl on my face left, I looked up at Austin.

"What?"

He gave me a half smile, "Please stay."

I looked back at Dez and walked up to him with a serious face. He looked back down at me, no words exchanged.

I saw something sparkle in his eyes and slowly my lips formed a smile, "I really needed that reality check."

Dez chuckled and hugged me tightly, my face rested near his chest and I smiled as I hugged him back. I turned around to see Austin unpacking my suitcases and putting the things back where they belong. I hugged him for the first time and he shrieked, "You're wet!" He complained. I chuckled and hugged him tighter, he smiled and hugged me back.

"Ally, but what did happen?"

My smile turned into frown thinking back at the date Dallas had taken me on, "Dallas."

I saw both of their face get tense when I mentioned his name, what did they have against him? Well, I knew what Austin had, everything. Though, I couldn't understand why Dez hated Dallas.

"What did that douche do?" Austin asked. I looked down at my dress and felt my hair, "Can I change first before I tell you?" They both nodded and I grabbed the first things I saw.

I took a quick hot shower and French braided my hair into a side ponytail, I looked at myself in the mirror at my naked body and frowned. I hated the way I looked.

I already made an appointment with the best surgeon in Hollywood; I was supposed to go under to get liposuction. I was a fat cow and I hated it, I hated wearing a bikini just because girls were always skinnier than me. Just looking at Cassidy clarified that, she was so perfect and here was short Ally looking like a cow.

I always made sure I dressed the best and I always went to the hair salon to make sure my hair was always perfect. I couldn't stand not being perfect, so I'm going to do something about it. I looked down at my arms and saw that the cuts I self-inflicted a couple of weeks ago were fading, so wearing short sleeves were safe.

A couple paparazzi saw the cuts on my arm and rumors started to spread; I didn't want to go to rehab so my rep crew disregarded the rumors and told me to stop harming myself. I had to get a cat to make it seem like it was the cat that scratched me, once the rumor had died I got rid of it. Though, it grew on me and I actually enjoyed it's company. I was always in and out of the house though I wouldn't have time for it.

I sighed and looked at my body from a side view, I looked fat and my ass came out too much. This is why Austin left me, he knew I'd be fat in the future and he didn't want to deal with the pressure of having a fat girlfriend to ruin his rep. I felt the tears coming but I quickly wiped them away. I wouldn't cry again.

I wanted to blame the reason for my bitchiness on this obsession with my image. I couldn't…

I knew I was just stupid and let the fame and fortune get to my head, I wouldn't blame things on my stupidity. I would take it like I should. I would change from here on out, I wasn't going to be Allyson, everyone's Allycat. I smiled slightly.

I hated my smile.

The pressure to be your best and a role model for everyone around the world is a lot to put on your plate, you have to worry about every age group and I couldn't do it. This tour would make it worse. I went to a private hospital twice for an eating disorder; I knew E.D's were serious so I don't know why I still did it.

The pressure?

No, I just wanted to be loved again. Maybe, I'd be loved if I was skinny, like one of those Victoria Secret models? Who was I kidding though? I'd never get that tall either.

I exhaled and looked away from the mirror, I pulled on my undergarments and purple cotton shorts with a baggy white tank-top. I looked at myself one more time and walked out the bathroom to see Dez and Austin hadn't moved.

"So?" They egged on eager for me to tell my story.

I started from when he took me to the restaurant and then to the park…

"_Ally will you move to New Jersey with me in a month?"_

_My mouth hung open, what?_

_He sat there uneasily; he knew he sprung a big one on me. I could tell he knew by the look on his face. He played with his fingers as he struggled with his words._

"_I mean…I…well…"_

_I shook my head and snapped back into reality, "Why in heavens name would you think I want to move to New Jersey with you?" _

_I saw my reaction hit him hard, it was evident that he really wanted me to say yes but why would he even think for a second I'd get up and run away with him? Why would I leave everything I worked so hard for over the years to go to New Jersey with him? We just started dating for a day and some and he thinks I'd leave everyone I love back in LA and Miami for him?_

_Bill wouldn't even allow that!_

"_You can just quit singing and acting and all of that stuff. I mean, you do have a lot of money right now. You can support us, I just want to get-"_

"_WHAT?"_

_What is this guy going on about? First he makes me pay for dinner, then he takes me to a dirty park in my expensive dress only to get DRENCHED in fountain water, then he springs that he wants to go to New Jersey with me, on me. Now he's saying I could support **us**. _

"_Dude, you're the one that wants to go to New Jersey, I'm not supporting us. Even if I did agree to go, which I'm not! I'd support myself. All you want from me is my money and I'm done! Dallas, ever since we started all that's happened between us is. You constantly texting me telling me how much you miss me; now that I'm famous. I heard your friends yelling the background during our phone conversation telling you that you 'scored'," I put air quotes over the word score._

"_Telling you that you did well and that I should be a good fuck? What kind of boyfriend doesn't stick up for their girlfriend especially when they are almost royalty?" I asked him skeptically._

"_This relationship isn't going to work out, so you know what. I'm done, I finally know what it feels like to date you and I don't like it." _

_I stood up._

"_How dare you get my dress wet!" I pointed my finger in his face and he grabbed my wrist. I was shocked at his action, the thoughts of the guy at the club coming back to mind._

_I pulled away._

"_Don't try that with me because all I have to do is press one number and both Austin and Dez would come running beating your ass into next week," I threatened him as I walked away._

"_You were a slut anyways!" I heard him yell. I stopped walking and threw one of my heels at him I missed horribly. He chuckled._

"_Probably had STDs too!" He shouted, my cheeks reddened as people started to look at me. I had to get out before they realized who I was. Before I left though, I took my other heel and threw it at his head._

**Now that, that's a score!**

_I chuckled as I jumped into Dallas' car and drove down the street abandoning the car 7 blocks away, I walked bare foot the rest of the way home. _

I heard and saw Austin and Dez laughing at the story but once I gave them both serious looks they stopped, "I'm sorry," Dez said as he stood straight, serious look on his face.

"Yeah, what he said."

I frowned, "He hurt me!"

Austin stood, "Verbally, as long as he didn't touch you physically there is nothing I can do."

I crossed my arms on my chest, "I'm glad I stole his car."

Austin's eye's narrowed, "Stole? I thought you just parked it 7 blocks away."

I shrugged again, "I left it in an ally with these homeless guys and muggers."

Dez covered his mouth, holding in his laughter. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I'm just glad we broke up. Tomorrow I'm going to the beach to look for some sexy lifeguards. I'll pretend to drown."

Austin shook his head at me, "Whatever," I heard him say a hint of humor strung in his voice. He said goodnight to Dez along with me and Dez walked into his own bedroom. Austin turned the light off and got into the bed as well. It was awkward.

"I feel like I'm your mistress," I said randomly. Austin laughed, "What?"

I shrugged and looked into the ceiling, "You're engaged and you're in bed with another woman."

Austin shrugged this time, "You're Ally, my bud."

My heart clenched, "Yeah, bud."

He smiled and I smiled back, it wasn't long before I felt my eyes closing and my breathing rate slowing down.

"But you're much more beautiful than Cassidy to be a mistress," Austin mumbled, then closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys, I got an early night last night. I went to bed at 10:00PM So I couldn't update at 2:00AM, so I'm deciding to update at 2:00PM.**

**Hope you enjoy. **


	9. Surprise!

**Surprise!  
**

**IX**

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, Ally isn't a horrible sleeper and she sticks to her side of the bed. She doesn't roll over in the middle of the night and drape her leg around me and she doesn't subconsciously pull the blanket off of me and hog it to herself.

She's a decent sleeper. Unlike Cassidy…

Though, I'm on a mini vacation. I don't need to be thinking about Cassidy right now. It got me thinking though, why was it everytime I mentioned Cassidy Ally always got up and left or got tense and changed the subject? She made it clear she wasn't jealous in anyway back at the studio when we were talking to Bill.

Everyone was awake, it was 9:00AM and everyone was getting ready for the beach.

"_Get up! Get up! Get up!" I chanted as I walked through the long halls and knocked to pans together in attempt to wake up both Austin and Dez._

_Trish and I were already awoken and dressed, dressed for our day. First, we were making a surprise stop for Austin and I neither of us knew what the surprise was and whenever Trish was involved in a surprise one of our eyebrows are always melted off. _

_I was a nervous wreck, but Trish assured me that Dez wouldn't allow her around anything dangerous because she was pregnant. That reassured me for sure._

_We were going to go to the beach after this surprise; I was excited for the beach. I remember when I was seventeen I was scared silly of the beach, the sand in your eyes, the cancerous UV rays, the shark infested water. It all screamed out danger, danger! _

_I got over it though, I moved to LA the place with amazing beaches! I would have to be stupid to move to LA and not love the beach. So I got over my fear by firstly taking private swimming lessons in my backyard and then moving to the beach one day a week. I got so accustomed to the lifestyle; I vowed never to be scared of something so silly like a beach again. _

_But then I got fat, and I hated my figure. I absolutely hated the way I looked, but I loved the beach so much. I was torn between two. _

_I compromised, I went to the beach less but when I did I wore a sexy one piece suit. One piece to hide my fat, but cut out to show all my curves in just the right places! It was a win-win. _

_Austin and Dez eventually stumbled out the bedrooms looking a little more than just disorganized and distressed. They're eyes showed that they were both in a panic wondering where the fire was but once they saw Trish and I at the bottom of the stairs smiling with out bikinis on and a over suit, they rolled their eyes and made their way back to their bedrooms._

_It was at 10:12AM we finally sat down and ate our breakfast, it was weird. We haven't done nothing like this in years, when we'd all get together and eat breakfast like a group of best friends, though this time it was different. Trish was pregnant and engaged to Dez, Austin was engaged and I was back to being single Ally._

_I had to admit though, I loved being single. It gave me the opportunity to scope out sexy guys and not feel bad about it later. I liked the feeling of being free and wild and just be me._

_The real me._

_Not LA Ally._

_Just Allyson, Allycake._

_I don't know how attractive Allycake was so I didn't get rid of Ally completely; she could be my wing girl._

"_Are we ready?" _

_I looked to Dez who was by the door; I helped Trish load the dishwasher and walked over to where the two males were standing. I looked at them and nodded my head, I really wanted to get this surprise out of the way so I could just go to the beach, tan and get my relaxation on. _

_We piled into Dez' new convertible, a way cheaper version of Austin's and we were on our way to this place Trish couldn't help but continuously tell me about. _

_It was annoying at first, the way she'd go on and on and on about the stupid surprise but it actually made me even more anxious and filled me with anxiety. I found it hard to sleep last night with the surprise on my mind, that and the fact I was in bed with Austin Moon._

_Whether or not we were actually doing something, the thought alone just made me nauseous and want to leap out of the bed and go to the couch downstairs._

_I couldn't do that though, because he was so nice to me and told me not to leave. He's the one that convinced me to stay for the better of our friends, I hated him for that._

_No, not really but I couldn't say I liked him because how inappropriate would that be? _

_Well, I'm allowed to like him as a friend right? Austin is my friend right? I shrugged my shoulders at the thought which gained me a weird look from Austin. I rolled my eyes at him._

_He chuckled._

_So I liked Austin, I'd admit that. I liked him as a friend though, only a friend. He was engaged, no matter how much I missed the touch of his soft big hands on my waist, yesterday meant nothing; he only touched me like that to get my attention. If I was to face him when he was walking up to me he wouldn't even touch me or come so close to me. It was all apart of the plan to get me to stay._

_Oh My Goodness! _

_Austin knew I liked him! That's why he was smirking at me so sexily, and touching me so affectionately. _

_That bastard, and to think I thought we could become friends? He was using my emotions to his advantage. He thinks he's so sly and sneaky; he must think that he could toy with me and get away with it so easily. I don't think so buddy! _

_Ally, shut up!_

_Remember what Dez said last night, not everyone is willing to bend backwards for you and not everything revolves around you! Austin doesn't know anything, he thinks you hate him. That's good; he thinks you don't like him, that's good. Because, well…you don't and you never will. Ever, again._

_I looked at Austin to see the wind in his face as his hair got blown back and the sun hit his features perfectly. The sun always came out hot in Miami; it never waited for the afternoon when it was at its highest peak. _

_I looked away; he was wearing a ring on his left hand Ally. Stop being such a home wrecker and focus on the single guys at the beach that would kill to marry you! _

_Stop this!_

_I looked at his left hand and saw there was no ring. I gasped. He gave me a weird look and I turned around almost giving myself whiplash._

"_Oh my gosh!" I whispered to myself._

_He's not wearing his ring, what does that mean? Could there be trouble in paradise? When I went on the date with Dallas, did they have a fight? _

_Oh my goodness! _

_That's when I realized what street we were on, "Can we talk a different road, this street brings back too many memories."_

_Austin gave me a worried look and I refused to look in his eyes, he'd only try to wheel me in because he knew I already took the bait and that's all he wanted for me to die in misery because he was nothing but a cold hearted, good looking, bastard. _

_Stupid bastard._

_Why am I saying this about him? Austin has done nothing to me besides be nothing but kind and patient and generous. You're the bastard Ally, you're the bitch. What happened to you? You changed so much! I remember when you and Austin were such close friends and now it's like you two are constantly at war, a one sided war that he doesn't know about because it's you against yourself! You always blame him for these things that he didn't do and you get mad at him and it's like **what the f?**_

"_Why are we at the mall?" I asked again seeing how no one answered my first question. Dez parked the car in the closest parking spot he could find and got out, helping Trish out the passenger seat. Austin leaped out the car and I stepped out becomingly. _

_I was hesitant about this whole thing, I didn't trust what Trish and Dez were doing. I didn't want to go back into this mall, this mall held so many unwanted memories and as I stated I didn't want them. This is where Sonic Boom was and when they taken that away from me because I couldn't afford it anymore, it stabbed me in my chest. That was the only piece of my father I had left, the only piece of my family I had left and they took it from because they are soulless bastards._

_Gosh._

"_I know you don't want to be here Ally, but trust me you're going to love it!" Trish said as she dragged my hand, on the way to the mall I saw a whole bunch of familiar faces._

_Some of them recognized me and some of them saw the paparazzi, they smiled at me; most likely to get themselves on Teen Weekly or TMZ or some tabloid cite like that. _

_I was being dragged away from Trish when I came in front of a big white and black sign that read out, 'SONIC BOOM' my eyes widened._

_What the hell was this? Was this some practical joke? Why would they want to do this to me? I knew I was a bitch in the past, but I was changing, I am changing. I'm trying, but if they want to do this to me then I can surely go back to my asshole ways, I'd have no problem with that. Once I left Miami, I wouldn't even stay for their wedding. I didn't care._

_My eyes started to tear up._

"_Wha-what is this?" _

_Dez smiled down at me, I saw the shocked look on Austin's face. This is where we first met, well this is where we remember we first met, apparently we knew each other from since we were born, since we were born exactly one month away and the fact our parents knew each other since middle school, anyways, his father brought him into this store him and my dad walked up to them smiling, apparently they were good friends._

_Austin and I were 2 years old. _

_He smiled and waved at me._

_I smiled and waved at him._

_The rest was history._

"_Someone bought the store out, and they opened it! Look, there's more!" _

_More? There's more to this heart wrenching rollercoaster ride? I wasn't sure if I wanted to even see it! _

_Trish and Dez dragged Austin and I through the store, throughout this whole time I didn't even care to look at how Austin was taking this. _

"_Are we even allowed doing this anymore?" I heard Austin voice. His voice was cracking and from that I knew he was dealing with this the same way I was._

"_We're going to get into trouble!" I tried telling Trish she only laughed shook her head and led me up the familiar black spiral staircase that led to the second floor._

_We stood in front of a yellow door and my heart clenched, I knew what was behind this door. Though, I didn't know if it changed at all._

_Austin grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine._

_What?_

_I looked down to our entwined hands, is that what it took for him to touch me? The painful memories of our past? If so then I would have brought them up long time ago! _

_Austin smiled down at me._

_Knowing his touch still had the same affect on me like it did over 6 years ago, scared the living hell out of me. Was this normal? Was to feel this way about your engaged exboyfriend normal?_

_I didn't know._

_I didn't know what normal was anymore. Because I held his hand back and I squeezed and I felt him squeeze it back and that's when my jaw dropped, that's when everything started spinning._

_Because Trish opened that yellow door and there in front of Austin and Ally's eyes was the practice room they left behind so many years ago. The four blue walls, the big yellow infamous 'A' and the playful scenery that came with it._

_That's when the gears in my brain dug back to 6 years ago, opened the chest that was buried deep in the back of my head, and memories of my past were flying everywhere. _

"_SURPRISE!"_

* * *

**And with ONLY ONE MINUTE to 12:00AM, I still managed to update TODAY. August 8, 2012. Expect another update tomorrow! **_  
_


	10. The Beach

****NOTICE****

**Guys, this chapter is going to be really short. I'm originally right handed, but I burnt my whole right hand so now I have to type with my left hand and I'm in excruciating pain, that's why I didn't update yesterday, I'm sorry. I'm going to try as fast as I can still to update but until my hand heals I don't know what's going to happen.**

* * *

**The Beach  
**

**X**

"_Do you like it?" Dez asked his face filled with hope. I was speechless, a part of me wanted to say no and call them inconsiderate for doing such a thing because in reality it only did bring back bad memories. But another part of me, the level headed part of me wanted to hug them and thank them for doing such a considerate thing because well; Trish would never do something like this if it were 6 years ago._

"_I love it."_

_I looked to Austin who had a genuine smile on his face and then that's when I realized we were still holding hands and neither of us pulled away. So I did._

_I didn't want it to be awkward for us, we had to share a room; a bed, and we weren't dating so there was no need for all of this affection. I wasn't going to be wheeled in. _

_He wasn't going to know I took the bait._

"_I love it too."_

_It was the truth, I did love it. I always had thoughts of the practice room in my head and I wanted to recreate it in my house but I knew it wouldn't be the same. It had to be with Austin for it to feel like **our **practice room. Without him, it was just a room._

_Dez and Trish looked at each other a look of relief washing across their face._

_I walked into the room and I was hit with the familiar homely smell along side pickles, I grinned widely. I looked back to my friends and Austin. They all seemed to be enjoying the familiar moment we shared so many times back when we were 17. _

"_So how did you get the owners of the store to let you do this?" Austin asked as he picked up an identical guitar to his own and strummed the strings softly._

_Trish smiled, "Once I told them it was for Ally Dawson and Austin Moon, they insisted."_

_I frowned, "Well, that's reassuring," I said sarcastically._

_They ignored my sarcasm; a sarcastic Ally isn't something they were used to. Therefore they chose to ignore my sarcasm whenever I used it because they were never sure how to retaliate. _

"_Can we meet them? I want to say thank you." _

_I rolled my eyes, that's something Austin would want to do. Say thank you, to two strangers that just want two celebrities in their mitts so they brag about it to all their friends and make possibly more sales…_

"_You're welcome," Trish and Dez answered simultaneously._

_They saw the confused look Austin had on his face, "We're the owners, we bought it out."_

…_Or not._

_Austin laughed, "All right!" He high fived Dez and Trish looked at me scared for dear life, "You're not mad about it are you?"_

_I shook my head, and that was the truth._

"_Better you buy it out rather than some stranger that doesn't know the ropes. You and Dez have been around for a long time to understand how business runs. You guys are practically like family."_

_They smiled even Austin smiled, "That's the nicest thing you've said since we been here."_

_I swatted Austin, "We've been here for a day and a half, don't get used to it."_

_He chuckled, "So are we going to the beach?"_

_We all cheered and hooted as we piled into Dez' convertible again._

_I was looser now; knowing what the surprise was made me able to relax my muscles and my nerves, I did feel uneasy going to the beach with Austin though._

_Anytime we went to the beach, we weer dating._

_Back when we were teenagers, he'd pick me up over his shoulder and throw me into the water. We'd wrestle it out and then ki–_

"AUSTIN!" I screeched and he flung me over his shoulder and proceeded to the water, I clung to his torso hoping if I were to go into the water he'd come down with me.

He only chuckled, "Ally, everytime I attempt to throw you in the water you always grab the same spot. You would think you realized how I mastered throwing you in the water without getting me wet."

Without any room for rebuttal I felt myself being flung into the air and I sunk under water, the cold liquid surrounded my body and I gasped. I resurfaced, behind Austin, and caught my breath. I dove underwater again and watched him with opened eyes, he was calling out my name and I so badly wanted to laugh but then I would need to surface again to catch my breath; that was a no.

I saw him walking closer to me, without him noticing,

The look of panic was stricken across his face and my heart swelled, it was evident he cared for my well being and I found it sad that I never saw that look on any other mans face that I was romantically involved with. I looked down and saw his ankle, I let a cheeky grin out and I grabbed him.

I heard him scream and I yanked him down underwater, he was flailing his arms all around while he tried to regain his composure, he saw my face once we both resurfaced again and glared at me.

I grinned and he tackled me into the water once again and we started to wrestle it out. Since when you're in water your body weight is cut in half I was able to fling him over my shoulders and almost pin him down. Ultimately, I got pinned down.

We laid in the shallow end of the water, both of our bodies well under it and covered he looked down at me, and I grinned back up at him.

Back in our teenage days, this is where we'd kiss and I wasn't too sure of my surroundings anymore. I wasn't too sure Austin was engaged, my mind was in 2006; the year Austin and I were dating, no Cassidy.

I saw him leaning in and I knew his mind was in the same place, I should do the right thing right? But it was so easy to do the wrong thing. But I was scared, because at the point in time; I didn't know what the right thing was to do.

We kissed.

Our lips met underwater in a passionate kiss, my arms around his neck, his arms placed on my hips as waves crashed over us. It all seemed so surreal, that was until we broke away for air; looked in each others eyes and realization hit us both at the same time.

This is why I hated the beach.


	11. The Explanation '1'

**The Explanation 1/3 **

**XI**

You know that feeling you get when you just know nothing good is going to happen? That feeling, deep into your gut and no matter how hard you try you just can't shake it? Yeah, that; that's what I feel right now.

That's how I felt when I pulled away from the passionate kiss Ally and I shared underwater only a mere minutes ago, that's how I felt when she looked up into my burning eyes, but no matter how much my eyes were burning; I saw the look of panic all over her face. That's how I felt when she got up abruptly, knocking me over in the process as I watched her run towards Trish.

So that's exactly how I feel now that I'm watching her flirt a storm up with stupid volleyball guys on the beach.

I shouldn't care though, I have a fiancée right? No, I wasn't stupid I knew Cassidy wasn't the right fit for me. Did we break up? No.

But the trip to Miami made me realize just how different she and I are, she wants luxury, fame and fortune. I just want a happy relationship, a happy family and somebody I can ease into conversation with. Ultimately, I want Ally.

She wants nothing to do with me though, and after that little episode in the water…I wouldn't want anything to do with myself either. I was surprised she didn't blow up in my face like I expected her to. Ever since I seen her on TV these past few years she seemed so hot headed and ready for a fight.

I don't know what made today any different.

They are **touching **her.

They are **smiling **at her.

They are **laughing** with her.

It's like they don't understand that she is off limits…

Wait what?

"Austin, why are you over here all sulky? We're at the beach, go have fun!" I heard Dez' voice creep into my head; I looked up at the tall toned male with a mop of red for hair. I chuckled at his swim trunks that had bananas all over them; I was happy not all of us changed.

"I can't have fun Dez, I'm engaged, you and Trish are having **you** time and I sure as hell am not going to interrupt that. Besides, Ally is over there talking to guys and after what happened with Dez last night I'm 100% sure she deserves it."

Dez sat beside me his hands on his knees as he watched Trish continuously put her feet in the water and then shy away from it. He had a lazy smile on his face; he could honestly say he was happy with his life. If this was 8 years ago, and someone had told him that he and Trish would be getting married and have a kid on the way, he wouldn't believe them and he'd call them a whole bunch of names.

But he was happy with the outcome.

He looked at me, "I understand Austin, and I feel it for you. But you messed up and now you're living with the after affects; in all honesty it's no ones fault but your own."

And there was a double meaning to that sentence and I understood exactly what he was talking about.

"I know, but I had my reasons Dez. She won't listen to me!"

Dez looked at me curiously, "Not only did you leave her, you left Trish and me behind and you had no decency to pick up the phone and explain to us why you did what you did. You didn't send an email, letter or postcard. You were up and on the next flight out to Hollywood."

"LA." I corrected lamely. He was right, I was a horrible person; I am a horrible person.

"Why did you do it?" Dez asked quietly.

And I had no honest answer for him, I could have easily made up a lie and told him some bullshit that would feed my appetite for the next two weeks but he didn't deserve this, none of them deserved this. I had to make up for the stuff I put them through and I was going to tell them the truth, if I could get Ally to listen.

I shrugged and dropped my shoulders, "I was fame hungry. I was seventeen Dez, you have to understand that. I was stupid and I was promised so much in LA, the new environment ate me whole and spat me out as a new person. The thought of calling you guys and visiting crossed my mind many times honestly it did, but I could never do it because I was either on this show or recording this demo or auditioning for this role." I started explaining and everything I said came out as the truth, I didn't know exactly where I was going with this, but they deserved to know what happened in my life as to why I went MIA in their own.

"So fame kept you from seeing your friends?"

I shook my head and buried my feet in the sand; I hated talking about my life. I done enough of it in interviews and magazines as it is, I didn't want to do it with my friend, my best friend, too.

"I met Cassidy at one of my concerts," I whispered.

Everything sky rocketed from there.

"She filled a void in my life that Ally had left empty, and I now know that it wasn't her fault. When I left to fulfill my dreams her life came crashing down, she lost everything and if I could I would have left Cassi in a heartbeat and came back to you guys. If I wasn't so blind." I mumbled the last part to myself as I ran my hands through my hair.

"What did Cassidy do?"

I looked at him a halfhearted smile on my face, "Everything."

"She started taking up my time, she started planning my next moves, and she started telling me that I was going to take her on dates. She basically formed a bossy manager, though in a form of a girlfriend. I didn't, I couldn't…I wouldn't dump her. She made my fame sky rocket, **Austin Moon and hot singer/songwriter Cassidy Love, an item? **Every magazine and tabloid had that title everywhere. She made people recognize me everywhere I went; apparently that was a good thing."

Dez nodded understandingly, and I only hoped Ally and Trish would be the same.

"She found out that I wanted to meet up with you guys again and she brainwashed me. She told me that if I ever wanted her in my life again then I would need to forget about you and Trish, especially Ally. That you three were just pathetic little friends I had when I was a no body and if I wanted to keep my appearance up with the public then I needed her. In reality, she needed me."

Dez' eyes widened, I could tell he had nothing against Cassidy until I admitted to him what Cassidy said to me about them. She wasn't a sweet girl like she seemed to be, she was a dragon under all that makeup and it only made me wonder why I was still dating her.

My eyes found Ally in the crowd of people on the beach, she was radiant. She was playing volleyball with the beach guys, however she found my eyes and for three small seconds, she looked away, smiled at the guys, waved and walked away. If eye contact was all it took for her to walk away from guys I would have started staring at her from a long time ago.

She walked to Trish, who was still running from the water and going back to it only to run away from it again, and the two started their own conversation.

"She looked like the Cassidy I knew back at the diner, the cute, innocent waitress. However when she went off on that tour her and her band got. Fame changed her, now I know I'm not in the position to judge, but fame changed her for the worst. She's bossy, needy, whiny, and clingy and it just needs to be about her 24/8 and I know there aren't 8 days in the week but if there were she'd make it her day, **Cassiday**."

Dez laughed at the jibe and looked at me to continue.

I sighed and summed my story up, "She basically made me believe that you three were evil and was only trying to bring my career down out of jealousy. I didn't want to believe her, and I didn't. Though, it was hard to try and see you guys with a girlfriend on your back 24/8 asking where you're going. Especially, when she becomes your fiancee."

Dez patted my knee as I concluded my explanation.

"I understand and I for the record could say my fiancée was right. Cassidy is a slime ball; she knew it from the start. That's why I love the woman." He looked at Trish's being with a love struck smile.

He looked back at me his mouth a gap, "Hey, I'll do you a solid; make it easier for you. I'll explain to Trish why you were MIA; it would be more efficient if I calmed her down. She'd probably have your head on a stick by the time you got her to calm down."

I laughed and nodded my head, "Will you tell Ally too?"

Dez shook his head, "That's something you need to do on your own time, and I suggest sooner rather than later. Ally has no more patience and as you can see people are lining up to get her number."

I looked to Ally and saw a group of guys looking at her longingly and as much as it pained me to say it; some of them looked like the type she'd go for.

I watched as Dez got up and walked to his wife with a big smile on his face.

I smiled at my best friend, I was happy he found true love. I found mine when I was 2 and stood in front of a brunette in a music store, but I messed up too bad, to the point it would need total damage control.

I took out my phone prepared to call Cassidy in attempt to bury the impure thoughts I had about Ally. That's when I saw a picture on my iPhone as the background.

Ally, she was smiling; wearing my purple and black flannel shirt in my house, in my bathroom; my baseball cap on her head as she posed in the mirror with my phone.

I didn't put that picture on my phone and I didn't realize I still kept it after all these years. I looked at Trish and remembered she took my phone from me last night, pressed a few buttons, smiled and then handed it back to me. She must have changed the picture from Cassidy to Ally. I couldn't say I was mad at her.

I looked at Ally's figure as she lay in the sand, tanning.

That's when I realized, no matter how much damage control; our relationship was worth saving.


	12. The Explanation '2'

**Good and bad news guys! Good news first, my doctor told me that my burns are healing quite quickly and I should be recovered fully before school starts which is September 4th for me. Bad news though, he says its still 'severely damaged'. Apparently, my burn is worse than it looks. Bare with me though, I'm risking the amputation of my hand for you guys!**

* * *

**Explanation 2/3**

**XII**

The beach was boring!

I was happy that we all went home –well, what was temporarily our home, after 2 hours of frolicking in the warm ocean water and the hot sand.

The kiss with Austin was awkward to say the least but I still enjoyed every single moment of it. It was just like kissing him when we were dating back when we were seventeen. It was warm, sweet, passionate and loving. I didn't understand why we still had those emotions mixed into our kiss; it wasn't like I felt that way towards him and he felt that way towards me. Okay, well I did feel that way towards him.

Of course Id never tell him that out loud!

When we reached home, not even a half hour later Dez asked me to go tux shopping with him. I was confused at his eagerness, he had a glint in his eye that I recognized well enough to see he had something on his mind that involved me and he was using everything he had to not make it obvious.

"Isn't that something the bride and groom do together?"

I wasn't an expert on weddings, seeing how I didn't and never did get married; I didn't know how these shindigs worked. But my best guess was that usually the bride would go all bridezilla on the groom and pick out all the tuxes and ties. Then I realized if Trish and Dez left to go tux shopping I'd be left with Goldilocks. My eyes widened in realization and I grabbed Dez' hand. Without room for debate we were on our way to the mall.

Wrong move, shopping with Dez was like shopping with my dad.

He had no sense in style at all, Trish had warned me that his style was still how it was when he was seventeen but it has toned down a dial since. Although the tuxes he was showing me that he wanted was nothing short of his style when he was seventeen; a yellow tux with oranges on it? Why would they even have that as a choice?!

I let my head repeatedly come in contact with the wall I was leaning on, why did I agree to go shopping for a wedding tux with Dez again?

Oh yeah, Goldilocks.

Dez emerged from the change room in a traditional black tux and an untied bow around his neck, he gave me a hopeful look and I smiled up at him. Finally, he came to his senses.

He noticed my smile and smiled back, he knew I approved of it. He went back to the change room and emerged again only a short five minutes later, we paid for the tux and continued to walk around the mall aimlessly.

It was awkward with just Dez and me, we never done this before. We always had someone with us; I shifted uncomfortably as I chewed the inner side of my cheek. I was nervous, yes but I didn't know why.

I heard him chuckle, what was so funny? What entertained him so much? I glared up at him; this was nothing to laugh about. There was nothing funny going on!

"What?" I asked him through clenched teeth. He just dropped an arm around my shoulder and glanced down at me; he only shook his head humorously and kissed the top of my head. I learned over the years Dez was affectionate this was nothing out of the ordinary. He always kissed me on my head or forehead, even Trish understood that it was a friendly gesture.

I was surprised at the fact she took it so well, her boyfriend kissing on another girl didn't bother her at all. Especially the fact that Dez had a small crush on me for 3 months back when we were fifteen, I thought she would take it harder. She was convinced though that I was in love with Austin and she had nothing to worry about. I wasn't in love with him at the time, I liked him and then gradually my feelings grew; as did his.

Enough about Goldilocks.

"I don't get your logic," I growled at Dez as I allowed him to steer me to the food court. I should have known better, paparazzi were everywhere. The sight of Dez wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my head would throw them into frenzy, especially since he was wearing an engagement ring.

I could just imagine the amount of apologies I'd have to voice out to Trish tomorrow morning. I groaned inwardly as I saw a flash from behind a near by bush. I rolled my eyes, I saw Dez flinch at the light but he didn't move his arm which made me itch with curiosity.

"You know we're under surveillance right?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to the crowded food court, in my gut I knew this wasn't a good idea. A bunch of teenagers and young adults were around. One person was bound to scream my name and then Dez and I would be in a battle fans vs. us it never did turn out in my favor.

It was then I wished I had taken Bill's advice and brought along a body guard or two.

"I don't care; I'm walking in the mall with one of my best friends. If they misinterpret that I don't give a damn."

I looked up at him in awe, "But your fiancée might."

He chuckled and looked down at me; I saw something in his eyes that made me realize why I loved Dez so much. He had this innocence to him, and it made girls swoon. He never intentionally used it against them, it just happened. I'm actually very grateful he's in my life as a best friend.

He shook his head, "Trish won't mind, she knows us."

I took to thought what he said, she does know us. Maybe I won't have to continuously apologize to her, she knows that I would never hurt her like this or like ever. She meant way too much to me to try and sabotage our friendship and she knew that.

Dez and I sat across from each other; I put his bag on the table in attempt to block my face from the public. Dez laughed and put the bag to the floor and shook his head, "Don't hide Ally."

What was going on with Dez?

Him and I sat there in silence, neither of us had food in front of us and I wasn't all that hungry anyways. I was playing with my fingers, taking in the detail of my finger print. Did you know every human being has their own individual print? No two human beings have the same finger print, not even twins.

I gave a slight chuckle at the thought and exhaled; I looked up and was taken back at the sight. Dez has been staring at me for the past how ever long we were seated her with this awkward smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

He looked around and then back at me, his smirk dropped and he became more serious. I could tell he was struggling with his words. Whatever he had to say was obviously important and it was bugging him; that much was evident.

"He's trying you know."

I didn't want to have this conversation.

I knew where this was going to go and I didn't want to have it. Dez was Goldilocks' friend he was going to stick up for him and make him seem like he did what he did for a legitimate reason. I shook my head at Dez, "I'm not having this conversation with you Dez."

I stated to him firmly.

Dez' gaze hardened and he didn't break eye contact with me, "Ally, if you would just listen to him and let him explain to you why he did what he did then you would understand!"

I felt my eyes watering just at the thought of him abandoning us in our, my, time of need. He was no where to be found and I was left alone in a dark lonely place. I had Trish and Dez but they were dating and moving on with their lives.

I wouldn't let a tear fall for Goldilocks not after what he put me through; he didn't deserve them.

"Stop being so damn stubborn for once in your life, Ally! We had this talk before when you came back from your date with Dallas; you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you like you think it does. When you believe someone is hurting you, it doesn't only hurt you. It hurts others too, it hurt me and Trish when Austin left but we learned to forgive him!"

I looked away from Dez, I couldn't believe he took me here to yell at me and tell me I was a brat. In front of everyone and in front of my fans, did he want me to look bad?

"I took you here, because I knew there were too many people around for you to lose your cool and that the paparazzi would catch it all on tape. You wouldn't tardy your image in Miami, your home." Dez said as if he was reading my mind.

"He hurt me Dez, and he hurt you and Trish too just like you said. He left for months, years, without an explanation and he turns up suddenly **only **because I called you and you expect me to believe that you forgave him? You're not stupid Dez. I'm not stupid."

Dez gave a dark laugh, "No, I understand; once again it's about you right? **You **called so we forgive **only you**. Forget Austin because he's not **you**." I was about to rebut when Dez interrupted me again, "I don't know where all this hostility is coming from Allyson but you need to let it go. Austin explained to me what happened those years and why he didn't visit or email or anything. If you'd hang your pride up and shut your mouth for more than five seconds then maybe you'd understand where Trish and I are coming from!"

I honestly hated arguing with Dez, it made me feel like a bitch. He always made me feel like a bitch.

"He left me promising that he would come back for me, my dad died and he still didn't come back, a year passed and he still didn't come back. I move out to LA and I didn't hear anything from him, I become world renown and I still hear nothing. Then my manager, Bill, calls me telling me that I am going to get a partner to work with on **my** tour and it's going to be Austin Moon. The only time I heard anything from him was when he mockingly said, '**Oh I wouldn't say I'm a Justin Bieber wannabe now**' and you expect me to forgive him? Especially finding out on live television that he's engaged to be married to the stupid blonde that turned him down at the diner Trish and Bertha worked at so many years ago? I still love him Dez, how am I supposed to forgive him and be happy when I'm a complete love struck idiot for the idiot? I can't forgive him because if I do then I'm just going to fall deeper for him and that's not going to happen! Not now not ever." I said in a deep breath.

I haven't told anyone that, not anyone. Not even Consuela.

A satisfactory smile graced Dez' face and once again I was left confused, "That's what I wanted, for you to open up and express how you felt. To get over this Ally you have to tell Austin, admit to him how you feel and let him explain why he left all those years ago."

I didn't want to listen to Dez he was tricking me and I hated getting tricked. However, his trick to make me open up about my feelings left me feeling better than I felt in years. Maybe, just maybe I could talk to Austin about this…But Cassidy? I couldn't ruin their engagement.

Ruin? In order for me to ruin it I'd need to come out with my feelings and miraculously Austin would have the same and then he'd call it off.

Reality, I'd admit my feelings and he'd laugh at me and turn me down the typical Austin Moon way and I'd have to hitch hike back home dragging what ever piece of dignity I had left, with me.

I sighed and looked into Dez' eyes, the look he was giving me showed me how he'd be there for me no matter the cause, at that moment I couldn't be any more grateful for him.

A friend consoles you and is your shoulder to lean on when you're sad.

A best friend insults you, tells you you're wrong, yells at you and makes you feel like a bitch just to get the point across. Dez, Dez was my best friend.

He stood up and brought me up along with him, "You have an hour to shop; I'll be in the car."

I laughed and pulled him back by his arm and shook my head, "No, no, no. I was with you while you tried on the most ridiculous tuxes on. You're going to be with me now."

He laughed with me and draped an arm around my shoulder again, "Lead the way m'lady!" He said in a posh tone.

I swatted him and we both walked deeper into the mall.

Tonight, I'd talk to Austin.


	13. The Explanation '3'

**Explanation 3/3**

**XIII**

So shopping with Dez wasn't all that bad, he was actually really fun when he wasn't distracted with his friend's issues. It was after the talk he and I had at the food court that I realized how important family and friends are for him. Trish scoped out a really good guy, she was lucky to have him. I smiled at Dez as he dropped me off at their house.

"You're going to talk to him right?" He gave me a stern look; I glanced at my hands and nodded my head. "Yeah, I am."

He smiled, "Send Trish out, we'll be back later tonight."

I inhaled and walked towards the door; as soon as I stepped inside I sensed tension in the air. I heard indistinct yelling and I looked to Trish who had her head in the fridge, I chuckled. She heard me and snapped upwards with a smile, "So, how did it go?" I was confused at what she meant, "What do you mean how did it go?"

She nudged me with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "Tell me what kind of tux Dez got!" She urged me trying to get me to talk about the appearance of her future groom. I chuckled and shook my head, "Uh-uh, I'm not telling you. Just be happy I was there or else he'd be wearing a yellow suit with oranges on it."

Trish covered her face with her hands, "Oh no!"

I laughed softly, "I saved you the embarrassment, and I stopped him." Trish hugged me, well tried to hug me, "Thank goodness you were there."

I nodded, "You can thank me later, and Dez wants you outside. He said you guys are going out and you'll be back later tonight."

Trish rolled her eyes, "That boy is always surprising me, do you know where he's taking me?" I shook my head, "Never asked him." Trish nodded as she wiped her hands off on the dish towel and gave me a look, "Do not burn down this house, Austin is upstairs. Try to get him out; he hasn't left the house since he got here."

I felt my stomach churn at the mention of Goldilocks; I nodded my head though at Trish.

"Oh, about the wedding…am I going to buy my own brides maid dress?" I asked her confused. Trish rolled her eyes with a smirk, "No, I buy the brides maid dresses; they all have to match…" I nodded my head, I didn't want to tell her that I hated matching with other girls it was her wedding I wasn't going to stress her out.

"But seeing how you're not a bridesmaid you're a maid of honor that doesn't apply to you. Your dress has to be yellow but it doesn't have to match the bridesmaids," She smirked. I smiled widely, "Great, I'll buy it soon." She nodded and hugged me, "I'll be back later."

I didn't know how I was supposed to start this conversation with Goldilocks. We only just started talking; I suppose we were on good terms. I walked up the stairs after I locked the front door behind Trish. I still heard the yelling though I could not hear what was being said. It sounded as if he was talking to Cassidy, but why would he be arguing with his fiancée? A feeling of hope coursed through my veins.

"Can you stop being so jealous for longer than 2 minutes and listen to what you're saying?! I called you because I missed you!" The way he was speaking made it obvious that he was distressed; I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"She's been in my life since I could walk Cassidy! If I was going to cheat on you I would have by now!"

So it was obvious that Goldilocks was talking to Cassidy about me and I didn't feel so guilty about it anymore. Cassidy was a whore and my accusation was proven correct by Goldilocks' next sentence.

"You're the one that cheated on me not once, not twice but three fucking times! I don't know why I'm still with you." He ran a hand through his hair. I wasn't in hiding, I was actually in plain sight; if he were to stop pacing our bedroom and turn around he'd see that I was standing in front of the opened door, just watching him.

Though my heart was racing by now apart of me felt like I was to be held responsibly for this outburst. I could tell that the kiss we shared at the beach life him in a daze and I knew he felt what I did.

My phone had started to ring and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw Goldilocks make eye contact with me. "I got to go." He said without taking his eyes off of me, he hung up. I looked at my phone and saw the words, 'Dallas' I cringed and pressed decline.

He stood there in front of me.

"You know you shouldn't eavesdrop." He said more of a statement then a question, he stepped towards me and my heart started racing again. I didn't know what he was going to do and I didn't trust myself at that moment. Knowing his relationship with Cassidy was rocking and that he felt what I did, it was just too easy and so unfair to snatch him up.

But he abandoned me.

I glared at him, "If this is your attempt at flirting with me, I don't want to hear it." I told him as I brushed past him and walked into the room, I sat on my side of the bed and started to carelessly flip through my phone. I wasn't really paying attention to it, I was waiting for Goldilocks' next move.

I heard him sigh and I could just tell he ran a hand through his hair, if he wanted my sympathy he wasn't going to get it. He should be on his knees beseeching for my forgiveness, and I wasn't going to start. He had hours before Trish and Dez came back, I could wait.

"Where are Dez and Trish?"

I didn't look at him and I shrugged, "They went out."

He nodded his head, I didn't know why.

"Can I explain something to you?" He asked as he sat at the foot of the bed his hand on my ankle, I felt the shock run through my body but I wasn't going to show him that. Though, he must have felt my body tense because he moved his hand shortly after. It pissed me off that after all these lonely years we still had the sparks we once started with.

"Do I have a choice?"

He let an airy chuckle leave his mouth and he shook his head, "No, you really don't." He told me as he got up to the door of the bedroom and closed it, locking it as well and doing the same for the bathroom.

"You're going to listen to me."

I watched him as he brought a desk chair towards the bed and sat it in front of me; I predicted this conversation would have tears and yelling.

"I was fame hungry. I was stupid and I was promised so much in LA, the thought of calling you guys and visiting crossed my mind many times, but I could never do it because I was either on this show or recording this demo or auditioning for this role." I knew I was basically repeating what I said to Dez earlier on the beach, but it was true. This was the truth, and she had to hear it.

I saw her scoff as if she didn't believe me but I didn't let her get a word in, she was going to have to listen to me. I was angry at Cassidy right now; she threatened to ruin my name and when I hung up on her I felt the anger course through her own body. Who knew what she was doing back in LA right now.

"I soon after met Cassidy at one of my concerts," I told her. I searched her face for any sign of emotion or anything like that but her face was stone cold. It held nothing but disgust and anger towards me, it discouraged me that was for sure but its been too long with this tension between us and I was going to tell her what had really happened. I couldn't take it anymore, whether she believed me or not was up to her.

"She filled a void in my life that you left empty, and I now know that it wasn't your fault. When I left to fulfill my dreams your life came crashing down, you lost everything and if I could I would have left Cassi in a heartbeat and came back to you guys. If I wasn't so blind."

Ally gave a sardonic laugh, "You blamed me for the hole in your heart Austin? You're the one that left us, left me when you promised I would never have to sleep with a broken heart! You did it to yourself!"

I interrupted her rant, "I know! I know that now, I didn't know that when I was eighteen though. Anyways, Cassidy; she started taking up my time, she started planning my next moves, and she started telling me that I was going to take her on dates. She basically formed a manager, though in a form of a girlfriend. I wouldn't dump her. She made my fame sky rocket, every tabloid and magazine had our name in it!Every magazine and tabloid everywhere! She made people recognize me everywhere I went; apparently that was a good thing."

She folded her arms across her chest, I could tell she hated hearing about Cassidy and I knew at that moment she was jealous and I couldn't help but do a happy dance, she was jealous of Cassidy. She still liked me, she wanted me. She just needed to open up to me and I doubted that would ever happen…anytime soon.

"She found out that I wanted to meet up with you guys again and she brainwashed me. She told me that if I ever wanted her in my life again then I would need to forget about Dez and Trish, especially you. That you three were just pathetic little friends I had when I was a no body and if I wanted to keep my appearance up with the public then I needed her. In reality, she needed me."

The anger on her face seemed to keep coming as her face soon looked like a newly grown tomato. I braced myself for any impact she might have, I didn't know this new Ally too well and I hated that.

"She's bossy, needy, whiny, and clingy and it just needs to be about her 24/7 she basically made me believe that you three were evil and was only trying to bring my career down out of jealousy. I didn't want to believe her, and I didn't. Though, it was hard to try and see you guys with a girlfriend on your back 24/7 asking where you're going; especially, when she becomes your fiancée."

I could tell she believed every word I told her, I saw the softening of her eyes and I couldn't help but let a small smile escape from my lips. I wanted to hold her and ask her to go back to how things were before I left but it was risky and I couldn't risk whatever we had now for my selfishness.

"Are you done?" She asked me, not in a rude tone but in a normal octave. I nodded my head at her and I skid my chair across the floor. I watched as she got up and stood in front of me, her foot was tapping against the floor and she didn't know where to start. I knew that much.

"You left me promising that you would come back for me, my dad died and you still didn't come back, a year passed and you still didn't come back. I move out to LA and I didn't hear anything from you, I become world renown and I still hear nothing. Then my manager, Bill, calls me telling me that I am going to get a partner to work with on my tour and it's going to be Austin Moon. The only time I heard anything from you was when you mockingly said, '**Oh I wouldn't say I'm a Justin Bieber wannabe now**' and you expect me to forgive you? Especially finding out on live television that you're engaged to be married to the stupid blonde that turned you down at the diner Trish and Bertha worked at so many years ago? And not only did she turn you down I find out she cheated on you three times!" She stopped there as if she was about to admit to something that she didn't want me to know. I was curious and I was also feeling guilty, I never knew she still cared after all these years.

She took a deep breath and with a strained voice continued to talk and what she said shocked me into forgetting how to speak.

"I still love you Goldilocks, how am I supposed to forgive you and be happy when I'm a complete love struck idiot for you? I can't forgive you, I won't, because if I do then I'm just going to fall deeper for you and that's not going to happen; not now not ever."

* * *

**Haha, I left it at a cliffhanger on purpose. What's Austin going to say to all of this?And I know I repeated sentences from the last chapter but I couldn't bare writing new material, my hand is killing me! It's literally throbbing right now.  
**


	14. She's so Lovely

****READ TO UNDERSTAND****

**I just couldn't wait to update this, I'm so proud of this chapter in the short time I wrote it. It took me 30 minutes, and it's nearly 3, 000 words! I already gotten 6 reviews, so I figured why not give you guys the gift of another chapter! So here you go.  
**

**All right, so in order you two guys to get this chapter. You're going to need to be very imaginative. This chapter is going to be something like a SONGFIC. Pretend throughout this whole chapter "She's so lovely" by Scouting for Girls is playing. To make it even easier for you guys though, I'll put ALL the lyrics in the song in BOLD letters. Like how this A/N is written. The italic is just day-by-day; the next chapter will explain it more.**

**This chapter is going to be something like a montage. I just had a sudden burst of inspiration by watching a YouTube video at 4:00AM about Austin/Ally and I've watched it around 5 times and I'm still smiling. Watch it! /watch?v=Qe1FkM2IeM8 on YouTube.**

**In this chapter is Dez and Trish's wedding. If you have any questions about this chapter and if it confused you in any way, just leave it in a review and I'll be sure to reply to it in a PM. Enjoy!**

* * *

**She's so Lovely**

**XIV**

_Austin appeared at the bedroom door smiling with a rapt box in his hands, Ally stood in front of the full length mirror in their room examining her bride of honor dress with a smile. She looked into the mirror and saw Austin, her smile weakened and she rolled her eyes. And closed the door on him, he heard the lock click._

**I love the way she fills her clothes.  
She looks just like them girls in vogue.**

_Ally leaned against the kitchen counter as she and Trish engaged into a conversation about her wedding. Austin walked into the kitchen topless and in grey sweatpants a wide smile on his face as he walked behind her skimming her back with his bare arm. She didn't flinch or tense; she acted as if she didn't notice his presences. Austin stood behind Trish and watched her with loving eyes, he saw her eyes flicker to his and look away immediately. He smiled and walked out the kitchen._

**I love the way she plays it cool.  
I think that she is beautiful.**

_Austin and Ally were the only ones at the house, Dez and Trish had gone to a doctor's appointment to check up on the baby. They decided they wanted to know the gender of the baby. Ally was downstairs cleaning up the mess Austin had made, she didn't know where he was and she was grateful for that. She turned up the volume on the stereo and started to dance around the house and sing to the lyrics she knew as she continued cleaning around the downstairs of the house; anonymously to her that Austin sat on the top of the stairs smiling down at her._

**She's so lovely**

_Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally were in the backyard partaking in a friendly water fight. It was Trish and Austin against Ally and Dez, it was all fun and for once there were no emotional thoughts going through either of their heads. But Austin couldn't help but get butterflies every time Ally smiled._

**She's so lovely**

_It was obvious Ally has been avoiding Austin, she made sure to go out of her way and plan her every move just so the two never ended up alone in the same room. It seems after she admitted her feelings to him she didn't want to hear his reaction because she was afraid. Even when she was afraid…_

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

_Considering Ally admitted to loving him still and being afraid that her feelings were growing for him so she didn't want to forgive him, he was caught off guard when he heard her announce she was going on a date with one of the beach boys she had met days ago on the beach. _

**She's pretty a fitty,  
She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pity.**

_The way Ally been continuously going out with the same beach boy for three days straight didn't unnerve Austin anymore; he came to the conclusion that she was nervous and trying her hardest to get over him, so hard that she made the effort to invite him over purposely, knowing Austin was home. Austin never went out, he didn't want any other girl. He wanted Ally, so when he saw her flirting deliberately with the beach boy in front of him he only smirked and walked away._

**She's flirty, so flirty  
and that's the kind of girl that's really dirty.**

_Doubting, Austin seriously doubted his lady skills now. It's been almost a full week and Ally was still going out with the beach guy that he never took the time to learn the name of. What if she brought him to the wedding? Austin was supposed to be her date, he was supposed to walk her down the aisle seeing how he was the best man. _

**I don't know  
I don't know**

_Ally was sitting on the porch in the afternoon reading a book she had brought to Miami with her, she was so wrapped up in it she didn't notice the music coming from inside the house and getting louder. She heard the voice and her eyes snapped up at the male in front of her. Austin stood in front of her singing her a song; her favorite song 'She's so lovely' by Scouting for Girls. He continued to serenade her, she rolled her eyes at him and slammed her book shut she stood up and brushed past him roughly slamming the front door in his face and going to their bedroom locking the door behind her to finish her book. _

**I don't know  
how we'll make it through this.**

_They all went out dancing, much to Austin's protests to just wanting to stay home and see what everyone in LA was doing. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez and beach boy were driving together in Dez' convertible; Ally in the middle of Austin and beach boy. Austin saw her biting on her lip, a trait he learned she picked up when she was nervous; instead of gnawing on her hair which was really unhealthy. _

_He was impressed, he had to say that. The way she danced now from the way she danced when she was seventeen was way different. If anything, it was now he was jealous of beach boy. The way she moved her hips alone got him turned off by every other girl who approached him._

**I love the way she bites her lip  
I love the way she shakes them hips.**

_Laying poolside, tanning was the most amazing feeling you could ever get. Except when the only girl you'll ever have eyes for is dating another guy and she comes out the pool soaking wet looking like a goddess and having curves that could resemble a figure eight. _

**I love the way she makes me drool.  
I think that she is beautiful.**

_Ally plagued his mind for the past week; he could hardly remember anything aside from his name and how much he was in love with Allyson Dawson. He tried everything to get her and he wasn't ready to give up yet, she would be his. He watched her do her at home yoga in front of Trish and Dez' flat screen TV, why did he ever leave her?_

**A stunner, I want her  
was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?**

_His ideas to get her are wearing thin and he could tell that she could tell as well. Week and a half of trying to get her attention and she's only shut him out and call her boyfriend in attempt to rid any thoughts Goldilocks from her mind. It would work; for 10 minutes and then she'd lose her track of thought again and she'd feel her heart flutter and she'd cry herself to sleep. That's why this time the phone call to her boyfriend was different, her now ex-boyfriend._

"**Come see me discreetly."  
She says she's got a trick or two to teach me.**

_Austin was jumping for joy at the fact Ally had finally made contact with him, they've been living together for so long and the fact she was able to avoid him for a week and a half unnerved him; so when she told him to meet him discreetly he was more than willing._

**I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
how we'll make it through this.**

_She kissed him, Ally had kissed him; passionately, with longing and such fiery and he was so sure that this was it. This is where the rest of their lives started; together. But she ran, as soon as they broke apart she ran from him. He was just as confused as Dez on any regular day. _

**I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know**

_He didn't know how they were supposed to recover from this for a second time. Should he keep trying? Of course he was. He put on his best suit and knocked on the bedroom door they shared, she was hardly ever there at night. She was always at beach boy's house, when they were dating, and that's why Austin knew he shouldn't be jealous. She used beach boy to get away from him. She opened the door with a weary expression and eyed him up and down, he offered to take her to dinner and she just slammed the door in his face, not before he got to yell out…_

**I think that you are lovely**

Ally;  
please forgive me for whatever I did to you.

-AM

**I think that you are lovely**

_Ally sat on the couch her legs tucked under her body, she knew she was being a moody little teenage girl but she couldn't figure out her feelings and she knew playing with Austin's wasn't good either. He wouldn't wait for her for forever but then again she wasn't sure he wanted him to wait for her. She glanced up at the stairs and saw Austin standing over the railing smiling down at her, he mouthed the words… _**I think that you are lovely** _she got up annoyed and walked into the kitchen. _

_Austin took out his guitar again and sat in the desk chair and wheeled to the end of the bed, it was 7:00AM and Ally would be up soon. He was going to sing to her as she woke up, it was risky but Ally was a morning person and he knew that wouldn't change about her. He saw her starting to wake and he opened his mouth. She snapped up straight in the bed and made eye contact with him, she wiped the sleep from her eyes in astonishment. He just wouldn't give up; she ripped the blanket off of her body and slammed the bathroom door on him._

**I think that you are lovely**

_Four days until Dez and Trish's wedding, what was she going to do? She had to come to a conclusion with her emotions and quickly. She had to take someone to the wedding and she still didn't know what she wanted. She didn't want to ruin a good friendship with Austin, but she wanted him for herself so badly. She opened the fridge and took a cake slice out; Dez and Trish were testing out wedding cakes and brought a piece back for her because she was sleeping still. For once Austin wasn't at the house and it was only her so she didn't have to worry about any of his random profession of his love for her. She bit down into the cake and felt something in her mouth. She scrunched up her face and pulled out a long slip of paper. It read…_

**I think that you are lovely**

_Austin and Ally were enrolled in salsa dancing classes because of Trish, there was going to be salsa dancing and neither of them knew how to do that. The classes were private and Ally hated it, she and Austin were supposed to dance together but she complained until one of the two instructors agreed and said she could dance with the male instructor and the female instructor would dance with Austin, not that the female had a problem dancing with superstar Austin Moon. The classes started at a early 9:00AM and ended at a very tiring 5:00PM the male instructor stepped away from Ally and ended the class, as Austin and Ally were about to leave he grabbed Ally's arm and told her…_

**I think that you are lovely**

_Ally knew what she had to do, she knew what she wanted. She just wasn't gutsy enough to admit it out loud or to the person. If this was LA and she was the same Ally D. then yeah, maybe she could have said it a long time ago but being back in Miami made her realize deep down she was just Allyson, everyone's Allycake. She stalked up the stairs in determination, not knowing Austin was on the phone. She burst through the door in a sudden burst of willpower and blurted out…_

**I think that you are lovely**

_He was on the phone with Cassidy, they were making up. She heard him tell her, _**I think that you are beautiful**_._

_She was an idiot, she was about to profess her love for the stupid blonde and he was still engaged with his cheating, lying, conniving fiancée. What did he even see in Cassidy? She was a stupid blonde…wait that said a lot. _

**I don't know**

_Two days till the wedding and Ally started sleeping on the couch, it was like Trish and Dez didn't realize the tension between their two best friends and if they did then they didn't care. Well, they had their own wedding to worry about so Ally couldn't expect much more from them then a hi and bye as the entered and left the house repeatedly. _

**I don't know**

_Ally stood in front of the full length mirror at the back of the chapel, Trish and Dez were going to get married in less than two hours. She still didn't know how she felt and she knew from here on out she would be an old cat lady. She covered her face with her hands and groaned in annoyance, if she wasn't so stupid and just admitted to him and let him reply to her confession they wouldn't be in this mess. She removed her hands from her face and looked back in the mirror, and then she saw him; standing there leaning against the door frame._

**I don't know**

_I called off the engagement…_

**How we'll make it through this**

_Austin and Ally walked down the aisle arms linked together_

**I don't know**

_Trish's little brother walked down the aisle holding a velvet pillow and Dez' little sister threw flowers as she walked beside JJ. _

**I don't know**

_Dez leaned down and pressed his lips to Trish and everyone in the chapel broke out to applause at the newly weds._

**I don't know**

_Austin and Ally were slow dancing, Ally had her head against his chest as he felt her steady heartbeat and he kissed the top of her head. They weren't dating, and he still didn't get to confess his feelings for her yet but he will when they got home. But he telling Ally he called off the engagement to Cassidy was enough for her to know for sure 100% know what she wanted in life. He whispered into her hair…_

**How we'll make it through this?  
I don't know.**

* * *

**Did I tell you guys how much I love you all though? When I read your reviews, I laugh so hard. You guys are so cute, "A cliffhanger? Fuck you, just fuck you." "I don't want to sound selfish but, YOUR HAND NEEDS TO HURRY UP AND HEAL!" "Fuck yeah its worth saving. Blonde bitch is trippin'." You guys just in general make me smile everyday. **

**I just wanted to say that, I do read all of your reviews and I appreciate them so much! Thank you.**

**Let's see if can get 136 reviews! (:**


	15. Tabloids

**Due to the fact I cannot PM all of you wonderful people on time, I'm just going to answer all of your questions here, because I do want to answer them all! **

**XxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove****- Thank you for your concern first of all, yeah I am straining my hand but I think it's worth it. And I am ABSOLUTELY excited for Success and Setbacks! I watched a promo today, I cannot wait! Thanks for the review.**

**Itscalledkarma****- Aha, I see what you did there! ;) And thank you for the review! **

**Isazu- Well, we can't just jump into the happiness now can we? ;) If we did then this story would be extremely short, of course there is going to be a lot of fluff…in the future chapters but right now Austin and Ally have to settle some things between them! I appreciate the review, thank you so much.**

**Bookworm3- That's really your YouTube video? :o I love it, I 'liked' it on YouTube it's really one of the best Auslly videos I've seen. The clips go well with the lyrics as well! Good job on it, :) Thank you for the review! **

**Chica13- Of course you'd get mentioned! You're reviews absolutely kill me! I always die of laughter when I read them. Thank you for the review!**

**On with the story!**

****I GOT OVER 136 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!*  
**

* * *

**Tabloids**

**XV**

"We've been married for two days and I already want to choke you!" Trish yelled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She put her hair on one of her shoulders and turned around to walk away. Dez smirked and held her by her waist so she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry babe," he mumbled. She smirked, she wouldn't let Dez see she was smiling; but she was.

Dez and Trish didn't go on a honeymoon because Trish couldn't travel, so instead they stayed home old fashioned and made the best out of it. Dez had taken a week off from work to spend all alone with his wife. It was cute but to Ally it was terrifying what would she and her husband be like? Would she want to choke him after a short 48 hours? No, of course not. She's not Trish!

But still…

Ally rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs, "For the love of Ghandi!" Dez let Trish go with a confused look on his face, he let out a chuckle.

"I'm not Ghandi, I'm Dez…" he trailed and stuck his hand out for her to shake, "Nice to meet you!"

Ally and Trish both exchanged glances and Trish just shook her head as if to say: Don't bother.

And Ally didn't, she just patted his shoulder and walked away.

Right now both Austin and Ally were supposed to be on the road going to back to LA, however shortly after the wedding Bill had called telling them to stay in Miami for the next week and that they would change plans and take off for the tour from there.

Something about Cassidy going all out and demolishing Austin's name and how there were so many flocks of paparazzi that every flash that went off reminded people of lightening. He told me to go turn on every tabloid channel and look at all the rumors she had spread. Basically, it was just too risky coming back to LA right now.

I didn't want to tell Austin this, it is his business but he shouldn't have to deal with such a crazy woman. Austin and I weren't dating and he still hasn't professed his love to me in words, but what we had worked for us. We both knew we could get a boyfriend or girlfriend at any given time so we were both on the edge about that but when we weren't, it was actually peaceful.

I turned on TMZ,

"_It seems like young super star Ally Dawson seemed to keep her head out of the limelight for quite sometime, but as she falls another scandal has yet to be raised,_

_Austin Moon, sweet heart that does charity work? Or bad boy that leaves the women he gets pregnant? It's no news that Mr. Moon called off the engagement to his beloved fiancée Cassidy Love, but what's new is she came out and told us she was pregnant! _

'_Austin and I wanted a big family, we both was raised as middle children surrounded by nothing but love and family. We wanted the same thing, last week while he was in Miami I felt off. I didn't feel like myself, I took a pregnancy test because I knew Austin and I have been trying. Turns out I was right, I was pregnant. I told Austin, and he told me that the engagement was off and that he never loved me._

_He was at the wedding when this happened; I told him that he as missing out on his future. I could tell he shook his head and then he said 'No, I'm looking at my future right now' I was so heartbroken. He had left me and his unborn child for another woman. I bet it was Allyson Dawson too!' _

_What a statement and a big accusation, especially since early in the weeks Ms. Dawson was spotted out under the arm of a fellow ginger male in Miami Mall. What shocked us all though, the male seemed to have an engagement ring on his finger! What's up with that? _

_Could it be possible? Is Cassidy Love pregnant? Did Austin Moon leave her for Ally Dawson? And is Ally Dawson engaged to be married, and possibly cheating? You heard it here first folks!"_

"That's fucking bullshit!" Ally cussed as she threw the remote at the TV set.

She turned around to leave the room only to have Austin, Trish and Dez looking at her bewilderedly. Ally gave an awkward smile as she saw her friends staring at her.

"H-hey everybody!"

Trish was the first to speak her eyes turning red, "Why are they talking about you like that?" She asked as she turned the TV back on but on a different station.

"…_Mysterious ginger that had his arm around our very own Ally Dawson…_"

New station

"…_Could this be why Austin and Ally wanted to get away from LA? To fulfill their sinful duties?_"

New station

"…_Dawson engaged to ginger? Why would she lie to Helen? Could it all be a façade to throw Cassidy off?_"

Ally snatched the remote control from Trish's hand and turned the TV off; she gave her friends a nervous look and shrugged her shoulders. What could she say? She didn't understand why they were telling all these lies, well maybe she did. Because of Cassidy.

"Where are they getting these things from Ally?" Dez asked as he recalled his physical appearance being described and the tabloids dubbing him Ally's secret romance. Dez shuddered at the thought of ever cheating on Trish; he could never do that to the love of his life, his wife.

Ally rolled her eyes, "it's his fault!" She pointed at Austin, Austin's eyes widened, "My fault? What did I do?" She rolled her eyes at his distress, "You!" She jabbed his chest, "Ended things with Cassidy and now she's spreading rumors about how she's pregnant…" Ally trailed off, "That is a rumor right?" She glared up at him.

Austin nodded frenetically; he didn't understand why he felt the need to prove to Ally that he wasn't getting any girl pregnant. He felt obligated to do it though, as if she was his life and she was all he cared about. Well, she **is **his life and she **is** all he cares about so never mind that thought!

But what's with all these rumors? Okay, well they couldn't confirm that Cassidy was lying yet, but for the Dez and Ally rumor Ally didn't have a ring on her finger; Dez did. If Ally didn't want the world to know that she was engaged or cheating for that matter she'd be smart enough to tell her secret love to take the ring off. Make sense?

"Bill called me and told me about these rumors, he told me that he contacted you and told you to tell me about them."

Ally scoffed and swatted her hands, "What?" She said as she dragged the 'a' out. She give a loving smile, "No," she dragged the 'o' out as well.

Austin gave her a look, "So I'm guessing you also don't know that Bill said we have to stay here for another week until it dies down back in LA?"

Ally faked a shock look and her eyes opened as she once again let out a long extended, "What?" She let a smile play on her lips and when she looked into Dez and Trish's eyes she frowned, "Okay, okay!" She raised her hands in surrender, "So I knew; I just didn't want you three to worry! I wanted to deal with this on my own. This is technically mine and Goldilocks' vacation. We shouldn't have to deal with crazy bitches like Cassidy!" She shot Austin an apologetic look and he shrugged.

Trish smiled, "Well, I'm glad to have you guys here! Dez is too, right Dezzy?" She glared up at him; he gave a smile and nodded his head, "Of course!"

Ally smiled at her friend's generosity and looked at Austin, she and him never talked about their feelings since that whole confession and that was a long while ago. Somewhere near two weeks. Of course, they wanted to but both were nervous and slightly stubborn; they weren't going to be the first one to own up to their emotions.

Austin thought he owed it to her though.

Ally thought Austin should do it, he is the guy right?

Austin thought Ally was being an annoyance throughout the past two weeks when he continuously tried professing.

Ally didn't care; she wouldn't be the first to let her walls cave in again.

"I didn't actually believe she'd go through with something like this! I knew she'd be angry and want to destroy us but I thought she was above doing all of this. I, we could sue her for all she has for proclaiming such lies!" Austin stated as he took a seat.

Ally shook her head, "It's not worth the fight, let her get her anger out and then it will all blow over. Obviously, that child isn't yours so you have no reason to worry, right?"

The words didn't only just shock Trish, Dez and Austin. It shocked herself as well; she never knew she was capable of being the bigger person in a situation. She gave a slight smile, hoping to offer him some comfort.

Austin let out a hasty groan and stood to his feet, his 6 foot 2 frame towering over her. She always felt safe when he stood around her, even when they weren't on good terms.

"So what are we supposed to do about this then Ally?" He asked her as he looked at her, an unreadable look on his face. Ally ran a hand through her light brown hair and she looked away from him. She caught a glimpse at her reflection in the wall mirror that hung proudly on Trish's and Dez' living room wall.

She grimaced when she saw her reflection. She still wasn't happy with the way she looked, but that wasn't the situation at hand to be discussed. She looked away from the mirror and back to her friend's that were giving her a suspicious look.

"What was that about?"

Ally looked to Trish acting as if she didn't know what she was speaking of.

"Why'd you look at yourself like that?" She egged on.

Ally shook her head dismissing any assumptions they had, "We're talking about Cassidy and her crazy lady ways, not me and my looks." She flinched when she mentioned her looks.

"Look, there it is again!" Dez pointed at her. Ally glared up at Dez for pointing things, that didn't need to be pointed at, out.

"Forget Cassidy, what's going on Ally?" Austin asked suddenly taking interest in the situation. Ally moved from her friends, "Nothing is going on!" She assured them in an annoyed tone. They only followed her.

It was silent for a mere two minutes as Ally walked into the kitchen looking for a cold water bottle. She was hungry, but she read up on how salty and fattening pickles were, she couldn't eat that all the time. She wouldn't quit eating it all together, no. But she couldn't go to it everytime she wanted a snack.

"Oh my!" Austin said as he walked to Ally and hugged her tightly. Ally shoved him off of her, "What are you doing blonde?" She scowled.

He didn't take her scowl offensively he just ignored it and gave her a look that read: I know.

"What?" Trish shouted wanting to know what was going on, and Ally did too. She didn't know what Austin was going on about.

"When I was at your house, before I walked into the piano room. I walked through your kitchen; there was a letter on your counter-"

Ally cut him off, "Okay! Austin!"

He shook his head, "They are your friends Ally, they deserve to know!"

"Know what?"

"Nothing, Goldilocks is obviously tired and delusional."

Austin glared at her, "I don't know what was in the letter," he informed her and then looked to his other two friends, "All I know is that it was from the hospital. Dr. Foster. What's he known for?"

Trish then had all the gears in her head spin, "Oh my gosh Ally! You're going for liposuction!"

Ally's eyes widened at Trish's decree eyes wide.

Austin's face was as red as a ripen tomato, his arms crossed against his chest and his knuckles white. He didn't understand why Ally would want to do anything like that to herself. It would almost be comical if smoke came from his ears and nose like an old animated cartoon, but Ally could tell he wasn't in the mood to laugh.

Dez' expression wasn't far off from Austin's. He was extremely protective of Ally and everything that happened to her body. If anything were to happen to her, he couldn't live with himself. Ally was like his little sister and family was valuable and extremely essential in his life.

Trish was standing there, shocked. She didn't know what pushed her friend to this; she was perfect. She had an amazing curvy body and her hips were the hips so many women around the world wish they could maintain. She herself wished sometimes that she had Ally's body. She was happy with how she looked, don't get her wrong but it would be nice to be able to fit into a size 3 instead of a 9 sometimes.

So yeah, a lot of explaining was to be done.

* * *

**Apparently, my dedication to you guys bit me in the ass. Mother, saw me typing up the last chapter and had me go back to the hospital to check my hand. Apparently, one of my veins 'exploded' in simple terms. I was putting too much pressure on the injury. My hand is now in a sling and I had to type this up with my left hand, so I am INCREDIBLY sorry for any grammatical errors found in this chapter. My right hand is dominating when it comes to my left hand and it's so hard for me to type with my left hand.**

**I hope you guys understand. **

**I won't let this minor thing get in my way of updates though, I'm going to try as much as I can to update. I owe it to all of you wonderful people. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	16. Stare Off

**Hey guys, I just want you all to know; I have a new story. It's also Austin and Ally! It's going to be short though, only 7 chapters. But your reviews on that story would also be appreciated. Don't worry though, I am going to continue this story!  
**

* * *

**Stare Off**

**XVI**

Ally knew she'd have to tell them sooner or later, and she really did wish it was later. She couldn't come to terms with the situation herself, how did they expect her to face them with it?!

She looked into the faces of her friends who were looking like they didn't know who she was. She hated that look, they fixed her with that look the first day she arrived her, and she knew she deserved it. Technically, she did the same thing Austin did to Dez and Trish; she left them without trying to contact them until years later. She deserved as much blame as Austin did, though she would never tell them that.

But still, she hated the look they were giving her. She was Ally, Allycake, she hasn't changed. She was herself, so this look was unnecessary and nerve-wracking. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, she reaction she was afraid of the most was Goldilocks' he meant a whole lot to her and she really didn't want this to affect whatever relationship they were building up.

She felt her eyes watering at the thought of Austin ending things completely with her; she couldn't go through that again. She couldn't stand the pain the first time and she knew she couldn't take it the second. She would resort to alcohol like she had done before and she'd become the cold hearted girl she tried so hard to melt down the past two weeks. She didn't want to go back there.

She moved her gaze from Austin and looked at Trish. Trish was complicated, she never really, rarely, if not ever, showed her emotions. She was always headstrong-knows-what-she's-doing Trish, and she could bet that's what attracted Dez in the first place. But right now, she saw right through Trish. She saw the disappointment, she saw the surprise and she saw the jealousy. She didn't understand why she was jealous; she had nothing to be jealous about. Ally's life was as messed up as the kitchen after Austin and she wrestled for the pickles on their first day.

She let a small smile grace her lips at the thought, getting caught red handed. It was moments like those that she appreciated having friends that were still down to earth and was capable of keeping both of the celebrities grounded as well. Especially Dez, Dez and his kooky, wild, out there personality.

He was a whack-a-doodle for sure. But his eyes left no trace of the whack-a-doodle Ally learned to love over the years, he looked mean, he looked like a bully. His cheeks matching his hair, his gaze cold and harsh, she was afraid, yes. But she knew neither of them would hurt her; Austin or Dez. Dez wouldn't let Austin touch her, she knew that and she damn well knew Austin wouldn't let Dez hurt her either.

Trish though, Trish was unpredictable and more capable of laying her hands on Ally, though since she was now pregnant Ally was pretty sure she wouldn't try.

She knew they were all waiting for a response but she honestly didn't know where to start. She wanted to tell them from when Austin left her and she found out that he was then dating Cassidy, no she didn't know they got engaged shortly after that but she did know they were dating, so that was old news to her when Goldilocks brought it up a few days ago.

She found out about Cassidy and then her self esteem went right to the basement. She hated how she looked ever since, Cassidy was perfect in every way. She was tanned, even though it was fake, her boobs were big, although it was fake, her legs were lengthy, her blonde hair was platinum and long, although it was fake, she had amazing eyelashes and bright brown eyes, Ally knew her eyelashes were fake, she searched it up; you can get surgery on your eyelashes and she knew that was exactly what Cassidy had done. Her eyes were real though, they were bright brown almost hazel. Ally had dark chocolate eyes and that's one of the things Austin had said he loved about her.

She was starting to question his motives.

Though, that's what caused her to hate her appearance, Cassidy. She would never tell her that she ultimately ruined Ally's self confidence; no she would never let the fake Barbie know she had the upper hand.

She mentally scowled at how shallow Austin had been to get engaged to a fake woman, everything about her was fake. She had no authentic virtues!

"Well?" Austin egged on, his patience running thin. He had thought he knew everything to Ally, he thought they had been honest to each other for the past few days. He was so used to the idea of them being an us again and he was so sure nothing was being held back.

Then this happened.

He didn't know what to think, it wasn't Ally being dishonest because he never asked her anything about her appearance and how she felt towards it but it wasn't her being completely open with him either, because she never thought to mention it.

Or maybe it was just one of those female things where you had to keep something's to yourself because you were too prideful or embarrassed to ever breath a word of it?

He shook that thought from his head as he locked eyes with the brunette in front of him, he cringed when he saw her brown hair. It only reminded him of Dallas, though her hair was much lighter than it used to be. It had honey blonde streaks in it and it was almost a blonde, it fit her well.

She has changed since he last seen her back when they were seventeen and he couldn't say it was a bad change, personality wise and physically. She developed a lot more womanly parts and she had an attitude change. He would be lying if he said he hated the way she treated him when he tried to profess his love to her last week, it was almost exciting to get rejected time after time again.

As a world renowned celebrity girls rarely, if ever rejected him. So to have Ally do it, it just attracted him towards her more, he loved challenges and Cassidy never provided that for him. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't love what he and Cassidy had though, because he did. Cassidy had been a big part of his life for years amongst years and he did love her.

He had taken care of her for nearly 5 years, she had grown on him and it would be really hard to get over her. She was an amazing girl, she wasn't as evil as everyone thought she was. But he knew Ally had his heart no matter how many girls wanted him, Ally was the one for him.

He could be locked in a room with a thousand women without any breathing space, and he wouldn't even have a thought about cheating on Ally. He was in it for the long run.

Whatever it was.

"It is lipo," she admitted. She figured that she might as well just start confessing now, she had to live here for another week so she wasn't about to be dishonest to those who were willing to take her in. Although, she was fully capable of shredding a few dollars in the top hotel in Miami; it really was no problem, but she rather mend the open wounds with her friends turned family now then wait another 6 years.

She looked into Dez' eyes, somehow she was more afraid of his reaction then anyone else's. He was so nice and fun to talk to but he was so quiet and he looked like a bully right now and that scared Ally to no end! She wanted him to say something, anything! She knew she could talk her way out of anything with Austin, if necessary and she knew Trish would yell at her but get over it because it didn't affect her, but Dez? She never knew, Dez never got angry at her. Not like this.

"Dez…" she trailed off quietly.

Dez didn't flinch; he just stared into her eyes. Even when she'd look away he was still staring at her, he was so set on scaring the living daylights out of her and she felt herself starting to hyperventilate.

Dez was like her older brother, she was the closest thing to a brother she had right now. Aiden had died many years ago, and she would never dare to replace him but Dez had filled that roll so quickly it was like she had no say in the matter anymore and truthfully she didn't mind.

Most of the time it got her mind off of the fact her family was dead, excluding her mother who was somewhere half way around the country with another man.

"Why would you even think about getting something like that done to your body? Ally, that's extremely dangerous. You're perfectly fine the way you are! You have no legit reason to even have this thought cross your mind; it's extremely stupid, reckless and idiotic for you to even want to get something like this done to you-"

Before Austin could even finish his lecture Dez had pulled Ally away from the kitchen by her arm; roughly. She winced at the pain but she didn't dare say a word worrying she'd only anger him more. She knew Austin and Trish weren't going to follow her, knowing she was in good hands. But she knew Austin would be near by in case Dez lost all control and all hell broke loose. For that she was thankful.

Dez shoved her into his and Trish's bedroom and slammed the door shut, yeah; he was angry but she didn't know why. He just stared at her.

She was never the one for stare offs.


	17. Heartbeat

**I know I say this every chapter, but I cannot stress it enough; you guys are AMAZING. I know almost every author says that, but I am being so genuine right now. Every time I see I got a new review, I always brace myself to start laughing because you guys always make me laugh. And you're all so sweet, I appreciate everyone PM'ing me and reviewing wishing me good health for my hand. It is getting better; I haven't used my right hand in two days. That's a good thing! So as you can all probably guess, I'm writing with my left hand right now. **

**On a totally unrelated topic; DON'T YOU GUYS JUST LOVE PROTECTIVE DEZ?! I love him! **

**But anyways, to the replies!**

**Frenchie12- I have a best friend like Dez too, the way he's acting right now and I also wouldn't change him for the world. My friend is kind of the inspiration I had to write Dez so protective of Ally.**

**Isazu- First off, I love your reviews. I always look forward to reading yours! And I know right, even in the show I think Dez and Ally should become closer; their friendship would be so cute! And she will talk to them about that eventually. (:**

**Itscalledkarma- It's true, when you get a happy go lucky person angry you must have done something extremely horrible. Later in the chapters we'll see why Ally is so important to Dez. **

**Chica13- HE IS! OMG, I thought I was the only one that thought so! I enjoy writing him like this. **

**OKAY, I feel there has been way too much Dez/Ally instead of Austin/Ally so the next chapter will be ALL Austin and Ally. It's just Dez and Ally flow so easily, this side of Dez anyways.**

* * *

**Heartbeat**

**XVII**

Dez was not violent. Dez had no violent nature and he would never resort to hitting somebody, much less a female. So when he wanted nothing more than to take Ally's neck in his hands and squeeze till she turned purple in the face, it scared him.

He hadn't known what he was going to say to her but he knew why he was angry. Ally was letting the public get to her. She was living her life in fear. The Ally he knew, the original Ally, would think twice about her decisions before making them, balancing out the pros and the cons no matter how harsh it was. The Ally that he knew from the tabloids and that stood before him today; wouldn't ever let anybody influence her decisions.

Well, anybody that wasn't important for that matter.

So he knew what was causing this, just by the guilty look on her face he knew who she was doing this for. No matter how close Dez was with the male, he hated him for putting Ally through this. Austin.

She might not have been the best person in the world a few months ago or even a few years back and yes she might have left Trish and Dez behind just like Austin had left her but she was changing, trying to change and for Austin to put this in her head he hated him for it.

But that wasn't all, there had to be a deeper meaning, she just wouldn't assert liposuction for a guy without a reason, no matter how far off from Earth she was. There had to be a trigger. He didn't know what it was at that point, seeing how she was Ally, it could be a lot of things but he was looking for just one thing, that one big thing that made Ally's decision final.

He looked in her eyes, really looked into her eyes for any answer or emotions that gave away anything that could lead him to what he needed to know. He didn't find any, to his disappointment.

How could one girl be led off trail so easily? He had to wonder where Ally went wrong, was it honestly Austin's absence in her life that made her derail or was it a deeper action.

He let his eye contact with the girl slip and he gazed over a magazine with Cassidy's face on it. He did a double take and he suddenly felt like the worlds biggest idiot for not thinking of this sooner. The magazine was issued the summer of 2011, she pose enthrallingly in a bikini with a gleaming smile on her face, the engagement ring on her finger, shining proudly.

Cassidy.

"Are you stupid?" Dez accused.

He saw her face contort taking offense to what he had just said.

He didn't care though; he hoped she felt insulted, he hoped she understood she was being the biggest asshole known to mankind and the biggest hypocrite if she went through with the liposuction. However, he didn't want to intentionally hurt his friend's feelings, he wanted anything but that, but right now she was being so difficult and he hated it.

"What do you mean am I stupid? Of course I'm not."

She obviously was offended and Dez only felt partially guilty, no matter how mad he was at the brunette she always was his best friend and he always had a soft spot for her. But he was never afraid to put her in her spot, though he was tired of it. He hated yelling at her and making her feel like a bad person because he knew that's what the outcome of their arguments always came down to; him feeling like an ass and her feeling like waste. He was tired of yelling at her, he always felt like a bastard whenever he had to.

"You're letting Cassidy determine who you are as a person! When have you ever let someone do that to you Ally?" He knew that she knew that he was right. He hit a soft spot in her and he felt that maybe he was getting through to her, maybe.

Well, he could hope.

But she was Ally Dawson; she was as flexible as cement. Trying to reason with her was like trying to reason with the Devil.

"How dare you accuse me of letting Cassidy influence my decisions!" She yelled at him with just as much anger in her voice as he done to her, but since she was so petite and she wasn't used to yelling it didn't come out even half as threatening.

She loved Dez to death but just because she loves him doesn't mean she wouldn't yell at him when he falsely accused her of things she would never do, especially when they involved that stupid blonde.

Dez gave a light chuckle, "I never said that. You did."

"What? You just did, like 30 seconds ago!"

Dez bluntly shook his head at her, "No, I said she's affecting who you are not your decision." Ally scoffed making it seem as if he had said something completely stupid and Dez hated when people tried to make him feel stupid. Ally knew that, she was treading water and he didn't know how much he could hold back.

She waved him off and tried to walk around his tall body.

Dez wasn't anywhere near finished speaking to her, so for her to walk away, or to try and walk away was extremely disrespectful. To him anyways.

He knew he brought this side of Ally out by dragging her away from Trish and Austin, but he had to speak to her alone. He couldn't do that with two other people around them. This wasn't the way he expected the conversation to go; he thought it would actually be much calmer. But to walk into a room giving the person you want to talk to, calmly, a death stare isn't the right way to do it.

He blocked her way and glared down at her, how dare she.

"I love you Ally, I really do. But if you ever try to walk away from me again, so help you God!"

His eyes turned dark, "You know I love you but there is so little holding me back from taking your small neck in my big capable hands!"

Ally's eyes widened at what he had just said. Dez was never the one to be violent, especially towards her. Hell, he was even more violent towards Trish, his own wife! She stepped back and allowed for him to continue with what he was saying; she made sure she kept a decent amount of space between them.

"You're letting people control who you are and damn it Ally, when have you ever let people do that?!"

Dez didn't have the energy in him to keep yelling at her. He was weakening, this would be the third time he had to talk some sense into her and this wasn't why he was in this friendship. He had enough of this with pregnant Trish.

"I'm always there for you. I'll always be there for you. You know you can count on me, but I'm tired of having to rescue you daily! It's like no one but me sees how much you need to be rescued and half of the time it's from your own self!" He stressed as he sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had two E.D's."

Dez felt himself about to throw up at the sound of her voice, not the sound, the words that came out. Two eating disorders? Not one, but two?

He didn't know what else to say to her, he has seen so many people in his life die from stupid things like Eating Disorders, Anorexia, and Bulimia and he couldn't stand to see his Ally go through the same thing.

Not his best friend, no.

He couldn't look at her; he knew he was going to do something he was going to regret if he looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her, not more than she already was hurting. He knew Austin would be listening from the other side of the door too, so when he heard that small almost inaudible gasp he wasn't surprised.

Austin didn't know that she had E.D's was his best guess.

"How long ago?"

He heard her walk over to him and he saw her socked feet standing in front of him and he wanted to hug her, to comfort her but he wouldn't touch her. She was infectious, she was Ally.

"7 months."

He looked at her in sheer shock, 7 months? She only recently been admitted out of the hospital for an eating disorder and she didn't think to tell anyone? How come the newscasters didn't catch this story? Why wasn't it on the internet?

"I paid them off, I paid the paparazzi. If there was one thing I wanted private, it was that."

He nodded understanding why she wouldn't want the whole world to know about her health problems.

She was crying.

Her tears were soaked with tears and her face was getting blotchy, he didn't comfort her though. She didn't deserve it, not after all she put them through.

He stood, "I'll send Austin in."

He stopped at the bedroom door, his hand on the doorknob. He didn't turn to look at her he just stood there as if he was contemplating something.

"Ally…" he trailed off.

She didn't say anything in response but he knew she was listening, he knew he had her attention.

"If you need me, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

And he knew that, that sentence alone that honest sentence had healed any opened wounds he had with her at that moment. He felt a sense of accomplishment as he let a small smile play on his lips, then walked out of the room.

"_Dez!" Ally called out for the third time in the last five minutes, she finally heard the heavy footsteps running up the stairs into the practice room._

"_What?" He asked out of breath as he threw his well known black backpack on the floor beside the TV set they had only recently put in the room._

"_I've been calling you for the last five minutes!" She glared at him._

_He gave her a shy smile, "Well you see, Trish and I were arguing and she wouldn't let me order the pizza I wanted so I-"_

_She waved him off, "I don't care, look!" She pointed at the TV and Austin's face popped up._

_Austin left only a few months ago and she was happy for him, he had finally gotten what he wanted and once he achieved it and his fate was set in stone he'd come back for her, for sure!_

_Dez smiled, "Way to go Austin!" _

_She smiled widely at her boyfriend's success and she saw how nervous he was being broadcasted all over the world, live._

_Dez and she watched the interview for the next ten minutes, until it was over. He stood, "Trish is waiting for me; I should go now." _

_Ally nodded her head, "Sure."_

"_You want to come?" _

_She shook her head with an appreciative smile, "No thanks. I'll be here all night." _

_He chuckled, "Alright, we'll stop by before we go home." Ally just nodded in response._

_About to leave the practice room he walked back to her, "Next time Ally."_

_She was confused by what he meant, "What?"_

"_Next time you call me, I'll be here in a heartbeat." _

_She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He walked out the practice room feeling like he mended any opened wounds he had with her. _

And it was true; he had kept his promise for as long as he could remember.


	18. Back to the Beginning

**Chica13- As much as I love Dez right now, I can't. I'm an Austin/Ally shipper, if I tried writing Dez/Ally it just wouldn't come out right. But thank you :)**

* * *

**Back to the Beginning**

**XVIII**

How was he supposed to react exactly? He found out second hand that the woman he loved with every inch of his body, as cheesy as that sounds its true, had not one but two eating disorders. As if that wasn't bad enough add on the fact she was getting liposuction, which she absolutely did not need!

No, she wasn't going to get it if he had anything to do about it.

Dez had come out the bedroom and took 2 minutes to elaborate on everything that happened. Austin didn't, couldn't understand who Ally was anymore. When Dez told him Cassidy pushed her to do it that's when he realized any trace of his Ally, his Allycat was gone.

He saw her crying, Dez had warned him that she was crying but he never told him how bad it was. He didn't understand why Dez had left her to cry alone, he knew how much Ally meant to him so for him to leave her like this; in this state he must have felt very off and unsafe around her. She was shaking, he was afraid she was trying to cry herself to throw up. That definitely wasn't going to happen.

Dez may have a different approach to dealing with Ally but he wasn't Dez, he wasn't going to be cruel and harsh to her just to get a point across. So yes, it was safe to say that he hugged her when he saw the tears streaming down her face and she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He didn't know what she was apologizing for. Many things could be implied, he didn't question her though. He just held her and assured her that he'd always be there for her. He stroked her hair and her back while whispering comforting words to her.

He didn't care she was soaking his shirt. She been through a lot and he knew she was bound to break down sooner or later. He was just thankful she broke down in front of two people that cared so much for her.

He knew Dez definitely wouldn't like the way he was babying Ally. He didn't care to be truthful, Dez had Trish to take care of and he had Ally to take care of.

"Ally," Austin said cautiously when she moved from his chest and dried her tears.

She just looked at him; she didn't completely trust her words at that moment.

"Why did you do it? Why are you getting the liposuction? Now I may be wrong and God knows as long as your name is Ally Dawson you will deny my next statement but why are you letting Cassidy influence you so much? She isn't important and I know that's a hypocritical thing for me to say seeing how I was engaged to her, but I'm so lost right now. Please, fill me in!"

Austin hated feeling left out; he felt like before he left to go to LA and pursue his dreams he knew the most about Ally, he knew what was going around her and in her life. Now, it was as if he was a complete stranger and Dez had taken his place. He wouldn't say he was jealous of Dez, if anything he was grateful that Dez had such a big impact on Ally. When he wasn't able to talk sense into her, Dez could take his place.

But then again, he could say he was jealous of Dez, he had such a bigger impact on Ally right now and he wished so badly that he could rewind time and do everything differently. He would go to LA and he would leave them behind, but this time he'd come back and bring them with him. He wouldn't let Cassidy affect any of his decisions; he wouldn't even be with Cassidy.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had come back for Ally, if they would be married by now. It was an amazing thought.

He saw the girl in front of him shake her head, "No Austin, no. It wasn't Cassidy, it was never Cassidy. She was just a cherry on the top of everything."

Austin was beyond confused by now, what did she mean? Who was it then? "Who pushed you to do this then?"

"Me, I did this to myself. It was always my fault. I let myself make the same mistake you did and I blamed everything around me on it, but it was me the whole time!" She yelled as she backed away from him, as if she was scared.

He stepped closer to her, why was she acting like this? She was acting as if he was a stranger and she was about to call out rape.

"Where are you going?" He stretched out for her hand but she only pulled it away. "What do you mean; you did this to yourself? How?"

She backed up into the wall and curled her fingers into her palms, she wanted to inflict pain onto herself she deserved it. After all she put her friends through, if they weren't going to hurt her, she'd hurt herself. She held her head down low as she squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want this. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to open her eyes and be in her bed. She wanted to call out to Consuela and order her to make a coffee or an espresso or something! She just didn't want to be here!

She felt a pair of warm hands grab at her wrist and pry her nails from her skin, she struggled against him but ultimately she had lost the battle. She looked up at him, his eyes clouded but hers mirroring exactly what they saw.

"How did you do this to yourself Ally? I'm asking you a question, I expect an answer."

What was it with everyone getting bossy around her, first Dez and his death threats and now Austin with the sharpness in his voice? She had enough of it.

"If I wanted to tell you I would have, Austin!" She snapped at him. Something in her going off, she didn't need everyone questioning her actions, she didn't need anybody questioning her! If she wanted help she would have had Bill get her a therapist.

Austin stepped away from her, "So you're going to be like?"

Ally watched him as he started to retreat to the door, she was so stupid! How could she push away the only people that genuinely cared for her? She let Dez walk away angrily, the last time she saw her face he wanted to kill something, or at least punch something! His wife was pregnant, that was not good.

She didn't even hear him or Trish since Austin walked into the room.

She was a walking disaster and if she let Austin go so easily she could officially say she was alone, Trish was pregnant and emotional. She wasn't going to deal with Ally's problems right now.

Ally groaned silently as she saw Austin walk out the door. What was she supposed to do?

"_Ally, no!" Lester scolded his daughter._

_Ally frowned at the man in front of her, "Daddy, I want it!" Lester shook his head as he waved a finger at the five year old throwing a tantrum._

"_No Allyson!" _

_She started to pout and her lower lip started to quiver, "Ally, don't start crying! You still won't get it." _

_It didn't stop her mouth from opening and letting a big wail come from her vocal cords. _

_Lester ran a hand through his hair, as Becky walked over. _

"_Why's she crying?" Becky asked her husband._

_He pointed to the red guitar, "She wants that."_

_Becky chuckled, "She takes after me, cry until you get it." _

"_Becky, don't say that! You'll give her ideas." Lester hissed. Becky laughed and kissed her husband as she bent down to pick up the little girl and propped her on her hip._

"_Ally, baby, Austin's coming over; do you want him to see you're crying like a baby?"_

_That shut Ally up instantly. Becky chuckled, "Young love." _

"_Happy Birthday Ally!" _

_A twelve year old Ally smiled brightly at everyone in front of her, her classmates, her best friends; Dez, Trish and Austin, her family and her distant family surrounded the table which she sat around with a giant three layered chocolate cake. _

"_Here," Austin said as he handed her a pretty wrapped box. Ally looked at him oddly, "Now?" He nodded his head and Lester took out a camera._

"_Open it sweetie!" He encouraged from behind the lens. _

_Everyone knew that Austin and Ally shared mutual feelings for each other, everyone besides the two involved so it was no surprise when Ally blushed deeply after she jumped Austin's bones when she finished unwrapping her gift._

_It was the red guitar she had always wanted._

"_But, how?!" She asked him._

_He just gave her a smirk, "Never let something you love go. It may not always come back." _

Ally opened her eyes and swallowed her pride; she ripped the door open and ran to the top of the stairs where Austin was now descending. She saw Dez and Trish sitting on the couches quietly and she knew there was unwanted tension in the house. All because of her. She owed them.

"Austin Moon!" She called out; she got all three of their attention. Dez stood at the sound of her voice, Trish turned her head and Austin stopped walking as he landed at the base of the stairs.

She took a few steps down the stairs as she spoke.

"I was an idiot, I was a brat. I didn't know what I had until it was so close to slipping through my fingers. I brought this onto myself, I gave myself two eating disorders for something so stupid. I almost killed myself!" She started. She wasn't going back on her words now and she was glad that all three of them were around so she didn't have to repeat the words.

"I messed up on our relationship," she looked to Dez and Trish, "I was a hypocrite, I was so mad at Austin for leaving us. When I did the exact same thing, I didn't try to contact you guys for four years and I'm so sorry for that," she apologized as she felt her tears starting to come out, "I thought that if Austin could leave and forget about his past then so could I, but Austin never did forget about us. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't either."

She looked at Austin, "I am so sorry Austin." She said as she felt herself allowing herself to cry.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, the fact you and Cassidy became an item and she was a living version of Barbie just made me feel so shitty about myself. So I ate myself, or lack of, into a crucial state. I was an idiot."

None of them said anything, they allowed her to speak. Something she wasn't willing to do hours before.

"I didn't know how much you guys cared about me, that you would go to threatening me," she gave a playful glare at Dez, "and being so rude," she looked at Austin, "Just to make me talk, but I do appreciate it." She gave a soft smile as she walked down more steps, "I don't know what I would do without you guys." She gave a sad smile.

"But I do know one thing," she looked at Austin and walked down to him.

"Austin Moon, I was an idiot for ever locking you out of my life the past two weeks. And I hope you can forgive me, because I love you so much." She whispered the last part.

She looked into his eyes as she tried to read his emotions; he let a mean scowl on his face and took the back of her neck in his hands. He put his forehead on hers as he stared harshly into her eyes, her heart started beating. The scowl dropped and his eyes became friendly, she saw him smile and then his lips were on hers.

Trish had started clapping as she struggled to stand and when she pulled back she saw Dez with his arms crossed on his chest, she gave him a smile and he dropped his hands and rolled his eyes, a playful smile gracing his lips.

Maybe, everything could go back to normal now.


	19. I Love You

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been making trips to my doctor and I had like a recent explosion of creativeness for other fandoms so I've been putting up 6 shots and new stories for them before I lost the idea. But I'm back! **

**This is going to be a short chapter.**

* * *

**I love you**

**XIX**

Everything was going fine between Ally and Austin, it's been a few days since the big apology and things were actually looking better for them. Minus the whole Cassidy fiasco back in LA, everything was perfect.

Ally and Austin had become an official couple though not many people had known that for the simple fact they hardly stepped out of Dez and Trish's home. They didn't need their fast plastered all over the TV screen seeing that even though they're in Miami people, tabloids, still found the need to make up lies about them.

They wanted to enjoy the time they had right now together, like normal people.

No cameras.

No fame.

No expensive cars.

No wads of cash.

Just Austin and Ally.

Ally and Austin were sitting in the living room watching TV, Dez and Trish had gone out to get groceries. Ally offered to man the fort until their arrival again. With much hesitation from Trish Dez had finally eased her into the idea of leaving Ally and Austin alone in their home.

With many, many breakable things.

They were currently cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie Ally starred in. She hated watching movies with herself in it, she used to love it but she noticed her LA persona was drifting and she was becoming humble Ally again.

"You look beautiful in this movie," Austin told her.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, but the camera does wonders."

Austin laughed, "You're beautiful in my arms." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. Austin liked, loved, the feeling of her in his arms. He wouldn't have it any other way.

The next few minutes they spent in silence, it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"Are you excited to start the tour?" Ally asked him suddenly, Austin squeezed her body lightly, "Of course, 6 months with my favorite girl!"

Ally chuckled, "Wait, 6?"

"Didn't Bill tell you? Since the whole tabloids blew up with our faces they cut the tour to it's original max, 6."

Ally frowned, "Oh, all right then."

"I just don't want to go back to LA so quickly," he mumbled in her hair. She looked up at him, "Why?"

His face contorted as he found a way to put it easily, he knew she could blow up; she wasn't stable right now. She wasn't completely Allycat, she was still, she still had partially her LA personality still and he couldn't deal with that.

"It's just…" he trailed not wanting to hurt her.

She moved from his arms, "It's just what?"

"Ally, you know how you get when you're in LA. You see a club, and you go wild."

She frowned at him not wanting to get what he was saying, they just got on good terms; she didn't want to fight with him now.

"What do you mean go wild?"

He knew where this was going and he had the choice to stop it, but he just had to say it. He had to keep talking. He mentally slapped himself.

"I have a reputation Ally and so do you. But my reputation is so much more different than yours, I have a clean one yours is kind of tarnished. No offense, its just if this is going to work you have to clean up your act."

Ally stared at him in disbelief, was he seriously saying this right now?

As a defense mechanism she became cold and distant from him, her eyes glazed over with hatred. And Austin saw it and he knew that something bad was going to happen. He just didn't want to face it so soon.

"You're an asshole Austin Moon. How could you say that to your girlfriend? Have you no heart? And if I could remember, you don't have a clean rep! Cassidy just took a shit all over it." She yelled at him as she stomped towards the stairs.

She couldn't be around him right now.

He was harshing her mood.

She slammed the bedroom door shut and if Austin knew what was good for him he wouldn't chase after her, if he knew that she wouldn't hold back a slap towards his face, he'd stay downstairs and not come within 5 feet of her.

She glared all over the room, the scent of his musky cologne lingering in the air. She had bought him that, it was his favorite. She bought it for him when they were 14 and he liked it ever since.

"_Are you trying to tell me I stink Allyson?" Austin teased_

_Ally's eyes widened, "No, no! That's not it at all; I was just giving this to you, because I'm always either under your arm or hugging you and if I'm going to be near you all the time or smell like you all the time. I want to smell like something nice!" _

_Austin looked at her with a playful hurt look, "Wow, so I don't smell nice? My natural scent is horrible?" _

_Ally put her head in her hands, how did this conversation turn into this?_

"_Austin, just say thank you and let it be done!" _

_Austin laughed and hugged the girl in front of him, "Thank you Allycat," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. _

_She smiled up at him, "You're welcome." _

The scent was his trademark since then, she was surprised they still sold the thing.

Ally got pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring; she looked to her phone and saw Dallas calling her again for the fifth time that day.

She felt bad for the guy, he's been nonstop trying and she had no right to make anybody feel bad. Besides, she was mad at Austin.

She grinned and answered the phone.

He didn't understand what just happened; Ally just ran up the stairs and left him sitting there in stupor. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he did. It obviously wasn't wise for him to say that, but he had to tell her. It was better he told her one-on-one appose to when Trish and Dez were around.

As he stated Ally was delicate, she wasn't stable. That much was still known to everyone in this house. She was trying and the effort was greatly appreciated by everyone, but it took longer than either of them could hope for.

He ran a hand through his hair; he wouldn't give up on Ally though. She was his girlfriend, his woman and he'd fight for her. He didn't care if she tried to slap him.

He didn't want to burst in on her though, that would scare her and he'd have a higher chance at getting hit and he liked his face the way it was right now.

He walked up the stairs and rounded the corner to their bedroom, he readied himself to push open the bedroom door but stopped when he heard someone speaking.

He knew he told Ally it wasn't good to eavesdrop but she was talking to a guy it seemed like and the last part of the conversation he caught before he burst through the doors angrily went like,

"-Dallas, I love you."

* * *

**Guys, I have a confession. **

**I lost all motivation for this story. **

**BUT, I will not abandon this. I will never abandon this story, it's not that I lost motivation per say. It's more, I'm at a writers block and this hasn't happened to me before, so I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I literally went through 6 pieces of paper, back and front writing ideas to carry the story out but they were all rubbish.**

**If anyone has any good ideas about what they want to see happen just leave it in a review! But I repeat, I WILL NOT abandon this story. No worries. **

**Oh, and for those Auslly fans out there that also tune into Disney to watch Suite Life on Deck/Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I made a story in that fandom.**

**The pairing is Zack/London; I just love them so much. So, if you like that you can check that out too! **

**ON A GOOD NOTE, my hand is healing. Thank you for everyone that's wishing me good health. It's much appreciated. The doctor predicts since I had been using my hand against his orders, it should heal mid to end of September. Which SUCKS, because I'm supposed to go paint balling on my birthday, September 19th; who else is a VIRGO? August 22 – September 22. **

**Anyways, remember leave any ideas you might have. No idea is a stupid idea! **


	20. What is Love?

**Warning, the language in this chapter deserves the M rating.**

* * *

**What is Love?**

**XX**

"What the hell Austin! Why are you doing this?" I shouted when I saw Austin storming around the room, throwing things, breaking them. He was acting totally out of line.

I didn't understand why he was acting the way he was, I done nothing to him to make him get this angry. He was the one that told me to clean up my act; I should be the one throwing things. But I'm not.

I knew in all of my days I would never truly understand what is Austin Moon. He was a rare being and everything about him had outlined moody. He would be narcissistic, then compassionate, then angry, then loving, and it would go on and on for forever. He was never truly one thing.

He never answered me either and I knew I wouldn't get an answer out of him by just staring at him as he ripped through the bedroom like a tornado, destroying anything that was unlucky enough to cross his path.

It was then I truly feared for my life, it seemed as if; if I didn't move everytime he got closer to me, then he would hurt me too.

Never would the thought of Austin Monica Moon hurting me cross my mind, ever.

"Austin, answer me!"

He held the vase in his hand and came to an abrupt stop when he was about to throw it, he glanced at me. Nothing but hatred and annoyance reflected back to me. It broke my heart seeing him like this, especially when I was the cause. I didn't know what I did and from what I know; I didn't do anything!

"Dallas huh?"

I was confused at this point, I didn't understand what he was trying to point at but whatever it was he'd have to be much more clearer than, 'Dallas huh?' because frankly his words were leaving me confused.

He must have seen that I was confused because he took the liberty to elaborate on what he was trying to imply, "I heard you Ally, I heard you with my own ears!" He dropped the case as it made a loud, _smash_ sound and shards of glass scattered beneath our feet.

I moved back as I saw him walk forward.

I wanted to be a safe distance away from the blonde, so I knew I was safe. I didn't feel comfortable with him wile he was in this mood, without Dez in the house.

"I made the mistake of hurting you and not even 4 minutes later you're telling Dallas you love him?"

My eyes widened in realization. He had heard me, he eavesdropped on my conversation with Dallas –which I had only a mere minutes ago.

And he was the one that told me eavesdropping wasn't good, hypocrite.

But it was then I realized he had also gotten the wrong impression. I wasn't telling Dallas I loved him, Austin had to listen before he did something he'd regret.

And I tried explaining to him that he was making a big mistake, that what he heard wasn't the full story, that what he heard was so wrong on many levels that he just couldn't understand how wrong he truly was.

"Stop fucking lying to me Allyson, you were always a whore and you'll always be one! Nothing changed about you; you're still the Hollywood famewhore that has to be repulsive just to get her face on camera. Why don't you learn?"

I didn't know that's how he felt and I didn't know that the words would hurt me so much.

I felt my eyes watering and I didn't care enough to stop them, he just stared at me as I cried and his emotions or facial expression didn't change. He truly hated me and he didn't understand how wrong he was about this. I didn't tell Dallas I loved him because I don't. I would never play with someone's emotions like that, not purposely no.

I walked up to him once anger washed over me, I had stopped crying; I wasn't going to give him the satisfactory of seeing me cry. Making him realize he had such an affect on me. Because he didn't.

I slapped him in his face.

_CRACK_

The sound of skin on skin contact cracked through the air, I didn't care that I bruised his face and I didn't care that I just messed up my wrist. He deserved that, he was jumping to conclusions and he wasn't asking questions. He was being a typical asshole.

"You don't know anything about my life you jerk. You don't know anything about my life back in Los Angeles so you have no right, absolutely no right to judge me on that. You are the last person to be calling anyone a famewhore; coming from the person that stayed engaged to one of the biggest female celebrities in Hollywood for years, each year postponing the wedding for some false reason; just to get your face on magazines. You're the biggest hypocrite society will ever meet and I hope you have an amazing life," I glared up at him, "Goldilocks."

I turned on my heel and marched down the stairs, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. He and I were over for good and we'd never get back to how we used to be, he had ruined that when he opened his mouth and said all the wrong things and I hope he lives with the regret everyday of his life.

He had lost Cassidy and he lost me, and nothing was going to change that.

Maybe he could go back to Cassidy but he wouldn't, even I knew that he wouldn't be that stupid.

I looked at the calendar on my phone, it pissed me off that I was supposed to go on tour with the jerk in just a few short days. Three to be exact.

I couldn't share a room with him; I couldn't share a bed.

I put my head in my hands as I rethought the past 10 minutes of my life, from the cuddling on the very couch I sat on, the mini speech Austin had given me, me talking to Dallas and the fight that had just happened.

I hated Austin Moon with every bone in my body and obviously the universe didn't want us together or else it would stop making us say the wrong things and have the worst timing in history.

I looked through all my text messages I had with Dallas and my heart started to speed up, maybe I should have given Dallas another chance? I knew it wasn't too late. For me it was never too late. Dallas was still waiting and he still wanted me to go to New Jersey with him.

It was a big step to move to another state and it was a big step to move into a home with someone you didn't trust at all, but maybe I would learn to love and trust him over time. Besides the restaurant and park incident he treated me with utmost respect and that was a good thing.

I was cut out of my thoughts by Goldilocks, "I don't know what you're smoking and since you are who you are; you probably are smoking something illegal. But you cannot tell me anything about my life and slap me, that may work with you and your one night stands but I am nothing like that. So you need to apologize."

I looked up at him amusingly, how could I have ever liked this jerk?

I stood up to be face to face with him; well more like face to chest he still had the height advantage on me.

I scoffed, "How could I have ever liked such a dick like you? I'll roll over dead in my grave before I apologize to you and even then I wouldn't even think about uttering a single word to you. Now get the fuck out of my face before I give you a repeat of what I did upstairs!"

Austin stood his ground as he glared daggers into my eyes, "You're such a spoiled princess you know that? I don't understand how anyone could have loved you. Thank God I didn't, thank God I came to my senses and realized what I felt for you all this time was just pity."

I just let my mouth hang open in shock, I hated Austin but I would deny the fact that I loved –love, him. He was all that I ever loved and still is, but who he is proving to be right now isn't who I fell in love with and for that I hated him.

That was the last straw though, he had officially done it.

I shook my head at him as I winded my arm back and this time gave him the hardest slap across the face.

_WHACK!_

His face jerked right as I slapped him in his left cheek, his cheek had opened slightly revealing a slight cut the shape of a heart –courtesy of my heart diamond ring that I had turned on my finger making the diamond face inward where my palm was instead of my knuckles.

His cheek had started bleeding and I couldn't have felt anymore better.

"I hate you so much Austin Monica Moon, I hope you drop dead!"

I spat at him as I shoved him hard and watched him drop into the leather couch. I picked up my purse and ran out of the house, I didn't care that paparazzi had then decided to snap pictures of me. I didn't care that I was crying, I just ran.

I wiped at my eyes viciously, **what is love? **I thought to myself.

* * *

**Aren't you guys just so tired of all the fighting done in this story? Austin is such a bastard though, he didn't even let Ally explain. Don't worry though, Ally will get her chance and you guys will see she's telling the truth; she didn't tell Dallas she loved him. **

**Oh and, Austin and Ally will rekindle their FRIENDSHIP soon enough but as for their RELATIONSHIP who knows.  
**

**Review, review, review! :)  
**


	21. Frenemies

**Just a short note, I love you all oh my! I love the constructive criticism I get, it makes me write better. I also know you guys are tired of the drama, don't worry this story is coming to an end and it will have a happy ending so there is going to be all this fluff and what not coming up! Also, school starts tomorrow for me so I might just update on weekends because when school starts; Cheerleading, basketball, volleyball, and dance starts so during the weekdays I'm pretty much screwed! **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, beautiful!**

* * *

**Frenemies  
**

**XXI**

No one said it would be easy.

Ally checked hotel 2 hours ago and ever since then she'd been sitting on her bed.

Austin's words kept playing back in her head and she ultimately knew there was no turning point for the two. His words had cut her deeply and there was no mending what scars he had left behind.

Once the tour started she'd have to spend around 6 months with him and that's one thing she dreaded.

He was better off with Cassidy, they both deserved each other; she was the biggest b-word Ally knew and right now Austin wasn't proving to put up much of a challenge. He came in close second.

"He's not worth it, he never was worth it."

She kept repeating those words to herself, the more she said it the more real it sounded. She knew it wasn't true though; not at all. But Austin left her devastated with his words.

She had no choice but to split from him.

Austin knew when he made a mistake, he knew when he was out of line and he knew when he just flat out fucked up and Austin, he knew he fucked up.

He never wanted to intentionally hurt her. He never wanted to say any of those things, it was the heat of the moment and he wouldn't take back his words that much was for sure because he meant what he said. He just wished he had said it differently.

"Where's Ally?" Trish called out to Austin as she walked down the stairs, wobbled, walked, which ever.

Austin knew he'd get shit for arguing with Ally after everything went to well between the two, after he tried so hard to get her but as he said he wouldn't take back his words ever. Because as rude as it may sound, he did mean it; she had to clean up her act, she was a whore.

It was at times like these he missed Cassidy, she'd never argue with him. She'd always listen to everything he said and in return he'd listen to her. They had a perfect relationship, everything about it was perfect and maybe, just maybe he was hit with a strong wave of nostalgia.

"She left."

It didn't register what was happening until after it happened, he landed with his back hitting the wall roughly and his elbows propping him up in a leaning stance.

Dez stood in front of him with an angered look completing his features.

"She left? What the hell is wrong with you! Don't tell me that it wasn't your fault because whenever you and Ally argue it's always double sided, why the hell did you let her leave?!"

Austin stood up, he wasn't as tall as Dez but that didn't mean he wouldn't stand his ground like a prideful man would.

"Stop jumping to damn conclusions! You always jump to her rescue, why don't you listen to what I have to say for once?!"

Dez let out a sadistic laugh, "Listen to you Austin? Isn't that what everybody in the damn world does; listen to you? Ally isn't well liked in Hollywood anymore because of her stupid reputation she's been growing! If no one listens to her then she'll go off on some stupid suicidal spree and who knows what will happen? I speak for her because I know what she needs, what she wants is something completely different. She wants you and I don't know why; all you've done since you guys gained contact of each other after all those years is put her through heartache! You don't understand that she won't speak up for herself because she doesn't want to lose you again like she did when we were 17!"

And Austin knew everything Dez said was true, every last bit of it.

It made him feel bad for shouting at his former girlfriend, she tried so hard to change and go back to the Ally everyone knew and loved but he only pushed her away with all those nasty comments he made.

But he was Austin Moon and he wasn't going to admit to his defeat so he bit his tongue and said a whole bunch of shit that was not true, at all.

"Well doesn't that suck Dez? No body likes her because she's a whore; she goes around sleeping with everybody she meets at those stupid clubs! I'm surprised Bill hasn't dropped her from the label yet. She's hanging by a thread. I don't get how she still has fans after everything she's been through!" He shouted back, "Everything she said has led her up to this moment in time and it's all her fault. She could have taken the higher road and made something good out of herself like I did, I got engaged and was happy then she came into the picture like a home wrecker and messed my relationship up with Cas-"

_POW!_

Dez had punched Austin in his jaw.

Austin fell back instantly, he didn't expect the contact and he knew that he was lucky he didn't break it.

Austin was a fool for saying those horrible things about Ally, he knew it. Besides himself Dez was probably the only one on this planet that cared deeply for Ally; to the point he'd run to the ends of the earth and back. Ally was his little sister and Dez didn't like people messing with family.

"How dare you say those things about her," he spat at Austin.

"She is your girlfriend you idiot! No wonder she left your sorry ass. Get out of my house!"

Austin glared at the red head in front of him. He would never suspect that Ally would come between his and Dez's friendship but she had. Ally was capable of ruining his life no matter what way he looked at it.

He went up into the room he had previously shared with the brunette. He would leave, he'd leave here and he wouldn't come back. They better not expect him to come groveling back to them for forgiveness because Austin Moon had standards and pride.

"Hello?"

There was a beat, "Hey!"

Austin listened to the other person speak on the other line of his phone and ran a hand through his hair, he was doing this.

"Listen, I've been thinking and; well, I'm sorry babe…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN, who is this babe? **

**And I'm also sorry, because as you can ALL see…the chapters have become SIGNIFICANTLY shorter but I do promise to never go below 1, 200 words. It's just, until my hand completely heals; no scars or anything. I can't type like I once did with BOTH of my hands. My left hand is so lazy and disabled. **

**Next update should be this weekend as promised! **


	22. Trish's Words Of Wisdom

**It's the weekend so that means I update, just like I had promised! **

**And I haven't checked the reviews on this story till this morning and I am so pleased with you all over 11 reviews! Thank you guys so much and I appreciate all of the suggestions I got.**

* * *

**Trish's Words Of Wisdom  
**

**XXII**

_If that boy don't love you by now,  
he will never ever love you._

Ally closed her song book and rolled her eyes, it was so like her to start writing a sad song when something bad happened in her life and she needed to stop that. She was so much better off with Austin Moon.

Ally threw her book onto her hotel bed and groaned, she wasn't going to cry over Austin and she didn't want to. She didn't need to. He was the biggest idiot ever; he made the biggest mistake by letting her go. He'd regret it sooner or later and when he did, she wasn't going to be there for him anymore.

He wouldn't see what's coming to him.

There was a knock on the hotel door and Ally's eyes narrowed; she knew people knew she was staying here. After all she did run to the hotel crying with paparazzi following her, it was only a limited amount of time before Bill called her.

She regretfully got off the bed and walked to the door, "What?" She answered rudely.

There in front of her stood an angry looking Trish, she barged right in past Ally and started to pace the bedroom. Ally didn't know if Trish was angry because she was pregnant or angry because she found out what happened between Austin and her.

She figured she'd find out soon enough.

"Ally, what the hell is wrong with you and Austin?"

Ally figured it was because of this, she didn't know what to say. She was sure Dez and Austin already got into it because of her so Trish was probably just asking, just to ask. She already knew.

"He called me hurtful things and I wouldn't stand for it. So I left."

Trish sat down, "But why?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, she honestly didn't understand why Austin was blowing everything out of proportion. He didn't give her time to explain what he heard because he was insecure.

"_**Dallas…" **_

"_**Ally, please hear me out!"**_

"_**5 minutes."**_

"_**I never knew that sticking you with the bill was the wrong thing to do. I understand now though and for that I'm truly sorry! As for taking you to the park, I never realized you cared so much about the material things in life. I guess I still thought you were still the Ally I knew before you made it big. Besides, you stole my car; I think we're even." **_

_**Ally couldn't help but laugh at the last part of his sentence. **_

"_**Dallas, but don't you think we rushed into things. Especially when you dropped the moving to New Jersey bomb on me." **_

_**She heard the male sigh on the other side of the receiver, "Yes, I'll admit. I think I did drop the bomb on you, but I think it was just me making sure you were mine. Ally, you're an amazing girl and anyone who doesn't think so is obviously stupid. People are lining up just to get a look at you, I know I can turn my back and you can have another man. I just wanted to make sure I'd always be that man; for you."**_

_**Her heart swelled at his confession.**_

_**She didn't know if it was because she genuinely loved it or because she was momentarily hurt by a certain blond downstairs. She didn't particularly mind either.**_

_**She didn't know if she was to forgive Dallas or to keep this resentment towards him, if she forgave him did that mean she was giving him another chance? She narrowed her eyes at the thought, at the moment dating Dallas didn't seem all that repulsive.**_

"_**I don't want you to rush into anything, Ally. Just think about it. Please, just think about it." **_

_**Ally didn't reply though, she was afraid of what she would say. She had the tendency to speak without thinking about her words. She didn't want to say something she didn't mean to him, for the second time. **_

"_**Ally, I thought you loved me?" **_

_**Ally's heart clenched, the way he said that made her feel like she was the biggest a-hole on the planet. He sounded heartbroken and vulnerable and it was very rare she ever seen a guy like that. Especially Dallas, the man who had all the girls he wanted in Miami.**_

"_**Dallas, there was many things I was wrong about when I was dating you." **_

_**She didn't want to come out and say it so bluntly but she knew she would have to if he didn't get the message and seeing how it was Dallas, not the smartest cookie in the jar, she would have to say it bluntly.**_

"_**Like what?" **_

_**Ally bit the inside of her cheek and her face contorted how could she say it without being rude but making sure she was extremely clear so he got the message that as for now she didn't want to date him?**_

"_**I was wrong, about things you might not want to hear."**_

_**Ally had to warn him, he didn't know he was going to get his heartbroken in a span of a few seconds. If she were Dallas, she would want a warning too. **_

"_**Tell me."**_

"_**You want to know what I was wrong about Dallas, I love you!" **_

And then that's when Austin burst in and started throwing things around like a mad man because he misinterpreted everything he heard.

"Why didn't he give you time to explain?"

Ally scoffed, "It's Austin, Trish. When did he ever need a reason?"

"OKAY, listen. I'm your pregnant best friend I am twice as scary to Austin as I was before I was pregnant. I'm going to get him to listen to you and your story. I'm sick of this back and fourth between you guys. You need to get over it and have make up sex!"

Ally rolled her eyes at her friend's proclamation.

"I am not doing anything with Austin Moon. The tour starts in a few days we go on the tour, Cassidy will be with us for a month might I add, and then for the rest of the 5 months we go around the world alone. Get dropped off at LA and then go our separate ways. Done."

"I always hated that plastic Barbie," Trish mumbled under her breath.

Ally chuckled because she heard, "I hate her too, but if she makes Austin happy then whatever. I'm not going to stand in Barbie and Ken's way. I'll just go to New Jersey with Dallas."

Trish stood abruptly, "Whoa, what? Dallas asked you to go to New Jersey with him?"

Ally nodded her head, "He loves me Trish, and I thought I'd love this but I don't. He's an amazing guy and our conversation went so well but I don't know. My feelings just aren't there for him."

Trish shook her head, "And you think in the span of 5 months you'll be able to learn to love him and then be able to willingly go off to New Jersey with the broad?"

Ally nodded her head, "More or less."

Trish shook her head again, "Ally, love doesn't work like that. And I know work."

Ally chuckled.

"You love Austin, you don't and will never love Dallas he's a good eye catcher and distraction but how long is he going to keep your attention. The real prize is Austin and he knows that you're his real prize too. You're both just too stubborn."

Ally laughed sardonically, "No Trish, you got it all wrong. We're not stubborn, we're smart. We'd kill each other if we were to get together. Let Cassidy and Austin be together, team Blonde, and let me and Dallas be together, team Brunette. We no how to have fun anyways. Blonde's are just stupid."

Trish shook her head, "Ally, you need to think about what you're doing."

Ally stood and opened her hotel room door, "I know what I'm doing Trish. And when you leave I'm going to call Dallas and tell him I'm going to New Jersey with him."

Trish ignored that statement; she knew Ally wouldn't do it. Ally was a bluff.

"Dez punched Austin in the face for you, he has a busted lip."

Ally chuckled, "I'm going to call Dez later on tonight; I always loved that carrot top."

Trish laughed along with Ally, "Hey, he's mine!" She teased.

Ally waved her off playfully, "I know, I know."

"He also kicked him out the house, I don't know where he is or where he is going but I'm guessing he can't leave here because of the tour right?"

"Affirmative."

Trish smiled, "Alright, well if anything changes. I'll call you or you call me, and since Austin isn't at the house anymore you can come back!"

Ally gave a sad smile, "I think I'm just going to lay out for a while. I have to call Bill anyways."

Trish nodded understandingly, "Alright, goodnight Ally."

"Night."

So what was Ally going to do? She had approximately 2 days to figure herself out.


	23. Opposite Day

**Sorry for the late update, my birthday is on Wednesday (tomorrow) and we had a birthday party for me on Saturday and the after affects were still getting to me. But, here it is! **

**P.S. GUESS WHAT GUYS! My hand is way better, the doctor said about 1 week and the sling thing can come off and it will be completely healed.**

* * *

**Opposite Day**

**XXIII**

"Dez, don't you think you were slightly wrong?" Trish asked her new husband.

It's been a day since Austin and Ally both left their homely home and tended a hotel. Trish knew Austin was getting eaten inside out about this whole situation and yet, she couldn't find it in herself to confide him. She has spoken to Ally every minute possible on the phone and Ally had filled her in with every aspect of their disagreement.

Austin deserved what he was getting.

Though, she did want her two good friends to put aside their differences, apologize, and start dating again. She knew she was wishfully thinking but she didn't care. It was supposed to be Dez and her, Austin and Ally. They were supposed to be friends till the end and at the rate they were going, they were just going to end.

"He hurt Ally, Trish. I didn't do nearly enough to the asshole."

Trish put a hand to her forehead; she knew that this bad blood between Austin and Ally would only stir up bad blood between Austin and Dez. She foresaw this and she so badly wanted to avoid it because if she cared about anything; it would be the friendship between the two men. They had a brother bond that no one understood and if they were to get rid of that, they'd have nothing.

Dez on the other hand couldn't stress how much family had meant to him and he treated Ally just like family, a little sister. If someone were to mess with Trish or his unborn baby then things would have been much worse. Dez was never the type to encourage violence or anything related towards that area, but if it was necessary; he wasn't going to be afraid to enforce it.

"You and Austin have been through so much though," Trish tried reasoning with the man she called her husband, her lover. If there was one thing she knew about her husband it was the fact once his mind was set on something it was rarely ever changed.

"I don't care Trish, he should've thought twice about his actions. I'm just reacting to his actions."

Trish sighed and nodded her head as she stood off the couch; she looked down at the male that sat staring straight ahead at the turned off TV set. She shook her head, "Well, at least we'll have some peace and quiet."

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
we hadn't seen each other in a month  
when you said you needed space. (What?)_

Ally didn't understand why she was letting herself sing sad songs again, all she knew was she was never, ever, ever getting back together with Austin Moon.

And no matter how many times she had told herself that, the more she started to stop believing it. He had this certain reaction on her and she hated it, she'd avoid him for two more days and during the tour she'd isolate herself. Perfect plan!

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

Ally rolled her eyes and put her guitar away, just in time because her phone had started to ring.

"Go for Dawson!"

She only rolled her eyes at the voice on the other end of the phone, of course he was going to call her; sooner or later.

"Allyson, what the hell is going on down there in Miami?"

She threw herself onto her bed and put an arm behind her head, maybe if she filled Bill in on their predicaments they wouldn't have to go on the tour together. Maybe Bill would have a heart.

So that's what she did, she informed him on everything from the beach to now. Bill had the right to know, she was like a daughter to him and she didn't want to keep anything between them.

"So, I'm in a hotel and away from said douche bag."

She heard the older male sigh on the other end of the phone and she didn't understand why he sounded so stressed. Everything was back to how it was when he first put them in a room together, his reaction was fine then so why was it so different now.

"Ally, why would you…urgh…do you know why I picked Austin to go on the tour with you ad not any other male celebrity?"

Ally was confused, what was he getting at? "No, why?"

"Because I knew you and Austin had undeniable chemistry and your friend Trish, I believe her name is, filled me in on what happened. Don't question how we got contact of each other but we did. I thought if I could bring you guys together then your talent your true, raw talent would come out. Not this heart broken girl."

Ally scoffed, so Bill went behind her back too? Was Bill not the man she thought she could trust?

"Seriously, you too Bill?"

"Ally no, before you jump to conclusions hear us out; listen to what Dez, Trish and even Austin have to say. I would start with the latter; Austin has the tendency to say things he doesn't mean when he's mad everybody, you more than anybody should know that about him. Maybe, he's beating himself up about everything that has happened the past day. Listen to him and give him a chance-"

"A chance? That's all I've been giving to him and I'm tired of it."

Bill opened his mouth to say something but it was then he realized he was defending Austin and not his partner, Ally.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes, you're right. Austin was a jerk to ever have hurt you like that and you shouldn't give him any more chances, he doesn't deserve it."

Bill didn't hear a response so he took it as his chance to keep going.

"He doesn't deserve someone special like you, someone who's rich and famous. He deserves a whore like Cassidy, right? Don't talk to him. Don't even go on the tour, I'll get someone to come pick you up. Even better, I'll send the private jet! Pack your bags Allyson, you're coming home!"

"Wait, Bill; no. Don't send the jet, I got to go."

Then again, Bill knew more than anyone; Ally would always do the opposite of what he says.

He smirked and hung up the phone.

He's always known Ally to be stubborn and anything but level-headed so when he hung up the phone he prayed, he hoped that she was going to do the right thing, the thing he and her friends knew was the right thing. Not what Ally thought was the right thing because 9 out of 10 times, it wasn't.

* * *

**So how about an early birthday gift and get me up to 235 or even 240 reviews? That would be awesome. **


	24. Picture Perfect

**You guys are awesome, thank you for the birthday wishes. We also made it up to exactly 240 reviews, that's awesome! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much.  
**

**For those who want Auslly to happen, now! Don't worry, they will happen. Stick with me.**

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

**XXIV**

Austin never understood the concept of honesty. No, he did understand it; what he didn't understand was why people chose to not abide the rule of honesty. What happened to the golden rule; _do onto others as you want them to do onto you_ or something like that?

Ally had lied to him and not only did she lie, she ultimately cheated on him with the guy that treated her like absolute crap. Imagine how that made him feel, for a woman he loved with all of his heart and a part of his kidney to leave him for a guy that treated her like crap, it made him feel like crap!

So, he was over this. So, so, so over this!

That is until Dez punched him in his face.

It took him by surprise when Dez gave him a hard blow to the face, he shouldn't have been surprised though. He knew Dez was the type to take drastic measures when someone he cared about was involved, especially when 'the someone' he cares about is out by herself/himself, angry. Anything could happen to them.

Therefore, Austin should have been prepared for something like that to happen.

Maybe it was just the shock of getting punched at all that took him.

"Austin, what are you getting yourself into?"

He mumbled to himself as he hung up the cell phone in his hand. He looked at the screen that displayed he ended the phone call he just had.

He was lucky he got out of it while he still could; he couldn't break her heart for a second time no matter how much she deserved it. Cassidy wasn't a genuinely nice person.

Austin could learn to love her over time, but he could never love her wholly. He felt like an asshole, almost like a hypocrite for even having that thought, is this not the same thing going on between Ally and Dallas?

What made Austin so special that made everything he was involved in that much more different than any other regular human being? Nothing. The fact he had money, maybe, but that's only material things.

"Go after her."

**But where is she? **

Austin kept debating with himself internally, he wanted to go after the woman he loved but he knew she was a stubborn girl and going after her could only end up in another argument and once the latter happened more hurtful things being said. He didn't want to throw flammables to the fire.

Expression of course.

Austin stood up off of his couch and looked out his window, he had so much to think about and he had less than 48 hours to think about it. His life was playing out in front of him so fast and he didn't like it at all. He ran a hand through his hair that was desperately begging for a wash but he didn't care. He was distraught at the moment and the only person that could do that to him was the woman that resided a few rooms down the hall and only he knew that.

Only he knew she was so close, she had no idea he was living only four rooms down.

Austin looked at his clock 8:23, he had come off his cell phone only 3 minutes ago in a deep conversation with her manager; Bill. Bill had grown onto the blond like his own father or manager; he was a really respectful older man with a lot of family orientation. He made it easy for his clients to feel welcome and warm up to him; it was good for the business ultimately.

Besides Austin himself, who else would know Ally well? Bill of course.

"**She doesn't listen to anybody but herself, you have to remember that." **

**Of course Austin knew this but hearing it come from someone else's mouth made him realize he wasn't delusional. He was right, he's been right and Ally just wouldn't listen; typical.**

"**I know, but how am I supposed to make her hear me out?" **

**Austin heard the grey haired man sigh on the other line and he could just imagine his pale hands running through his thick grey hair as his bright green eyes narrowed in thought. **

**Austin had only known Bill for so little but he knew people and he could easily predict Bill.**

"**Just man-handle her Austin! You should know her more than anybody else, why are you asking me for advice? You know her!"**

**He didn't understand why he felt so much better about the situation after he heard Bill reassuring him. Austin already knew this; he knew Ally like the back of his hand and Ally knew him like the back of her own hand.**

**Damn it…**

**Ally knew him like the back of her hand.**

**Did this man she could predict his next moves, easily?**

**Austin couldn't help but laugh, of course not. Ally would be too busy going on a rampage about what Austin had yelled at her to even think about future moves.**

**He really did feel guilty about it all.**

"**Fine, thanks Bill."**

**They missed a beat, "No problem. Remember, touring is in less than three days; make things right!"**

**Bill didn't wait for a response, he hung up the phone signaling he was done having this conversation. **

It was after that conversation with Allyson's manager Austin felt confident about what he was about to do. He wasn't going to lie about it all; Ally could be very intimidating when she was angry.

He didn't know what to expect especially since now she was changed.

Austin let out a big huff of air he didn't realize he was holding in and walked out of his hotel room and down the hall.

It was obviously now or never, he wasn't going to do this although he knew there was a high percentage he might be getting a hand to the face again. He didn't care, he just wanted to apologize and have her explain.

When he thought of Cassidy and his future, together, he saw two blonde's married, filthy rich, and happy with themselves and their success but out of sync with each other and not in touch with the world.

When he imagined his future with Ally, he saw two young adults happily married, filthy rich and successful, happy with themselves and their success, good media, in touch with their inner selves and the world. With two additions to the family.

He liked the last thought better.

The only thing that worried him was if Ally could imagine what he did, they always said they wanted two children, nothing less; nothing more.

Was it still like that?

Austin stopped in front of the wooden door that he knew to be Ally's hotel room. He narrowed his eyes at the engraving on the door and inhaled deeply. He didn't understand why he was so nervous to knock on a door.

Maybe it was because he didn't know what to expect or maybe because he didn't want her to say something he didn't want to hear.

He knew this whole ordeal with his fault, he shouldn't have told her to clean up her act and when he did and she had run off he shouldn't have eavesdropped and then start jumping to conclusions. They could have avoided this situation, carefully but because of his emotions he got kicked out. Ally left, Dez punched him and Trish, a pregnant Trish is stressing between both friends and Bill is playing Dr. Phil.

It's funny how something can go from picture perfect to shards glass.


	25. See You

**XXV**

**See You  
**

"What do you want Austin?"

And it was nothing short of what Austin expected to hear. She was angry, she didn't want anything to do with him and he couldn't blame her. If he were her he would have just closed the door in his face the moment he saw who was being the door.

But she didn't, was this a good sign?

He opened his mouth and closed it a few times mimicking a gaping fish, words couldn't form and his throat had gone dry. He had gone through what he was going to say to her many times and it sounded so perfect, so smooth but when it came down to it, it seemed he was stuck for words. Only Ally could do this to him.

She mocked his motions, "What?"

He pushed past her—a brave move yes, and walked into her living room. He turned and saw a furious Allyson at the door to her hotel standing there as if she just got punched in the face. She was taken by shock and he always thought it was always good to surprise a lady, especially when you loved her with everything you had.

"I need to talk to you."

She gave him a sarcastic laugh; it was all she could get out.

Why would the male that told her almost every bad word in the dictionary and called her many more want to speak to her? To apologize; she wouldn't take it. She was truly and genuinely done with Austin Moon, finished.

She was about to speak, to tell him off, like she wanted to do the day she left Trish and Dez's house but before she even got the chance to speak Austin cut her off with more words.

"I know you're about to tell me off and I know I deserve it but before you do can please hear me out?"

And the sentence flew with ease, it was as if all he had to do was speak with honest words; that came from the heart and everything would go smoothly. He hoped everything would go smoothly, he didn't want to have another run through with an angry Ally, though the longer he stood here thinking to himself the angrier she got.

"I know what I said to you back at the house many days ago-"

"-it really wasn't that long ago," she barked.

He bowed his head and clasped his hands together, he knew she was hurt by his words but he would never suspect her to be this devastated and emotionally distraught over the silly meaningless words that fell off his tongue.

"I know and I'm sorry. Really Ally, I am extremely sorry, it's been eating me up inside ever since and all I want to do is start all over. To get a second chance-"

"-Third."

"…Third chance and just be better at this, I haven't had a real relationship that was built off of mutual feelings in years and I was scared. I didn't know what to do but if you give me the chance then I can promise you I'll try harder this time."

And Ally so badly wanted to forgive him, just for having the guts to come to her hotel room and to apologize personally—

"How did you find out where I was?" She questioned him now realizing he did find her and he was confident knocking on that door as if he knew she was here.

He rubbed the back of his neck as if it would give him the answer, but she knew it was just something he did when he was nervous.

"I reside four rooms down the hall."

Ally's eyes widened as she opened her front door to look down the hall as if something were there to tell if he was lying or not, "Really Austin!?" She shouted incredulously.

He nodded, "That's besides the point now though, Ally. I want a third chance, please, please give me that third chance."

Ally walked around the male and sat on the bed, "Austin, I want to. And I will-"

"-Oh my thank you so much, I promise I won't mess this up!" He told her as he hugged her tightly but she just stood there emotionlessly not returning the hug.

"Let me finish…"

She walked away from him when he released her from his grip, "In due time I'll forgive you. I can't right now, your words cut me deep. I can't relive that, go call Cassidy I'm sure she's sitting by the phone waiting for your call."

Austin looked at Ally, really looked at her, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Go."

He watched her open her door motioning for him to walk through it and he took a few steps but didn't leave completely, "Is this really what you want?"

She looked away from him and they missed a beat, no this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him, she wanted to hold him and to cuddle. But she knew what was best for her and their relationship wasn't it, not at the moment at least.

"Yes."

And the last words she would ever hear from him for days was the ones he spoke as he left her hotel room, "See you on tour."

* * *

**This was just a short filler. REVIEW!**


	26. Mine, mine, mine!

**How many times have I hurt myself since I started writing this story? Lol, good new is my hand is healed from the burn but not even a full week later I'm back at the hospital getting 12 stitches on the same hand. I cut my palm open with one of those big knives. **

**No, this will not affect my writing. I just felt like telling you guys this, enjoy!**

* * *

**XXVI**

**Mine, mine, mine!**

"He's mine, not yours, all mine."

Ally rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that hour. Ever since she got on this tour bus with Barbie and Ken only 1 day ago that's all Barbie kept saying 'he's mine.'

It seems Austin did take her advice and went and called Cassidy. It didn't faze her though; she knew he didn't really love her. If he did he wouldn't have called Cassidy so easily.

The bus had taken a pit stop for Austin though, he had to use the bathroom and since his fiancée was hogging the one on the bus they had to stop. However, as soon as he left the bus Cassidy emerged and started singing her annoying song, 'he's mine, not yours, all mine.' All over again.

Ally sat on one of the couches reading a magazine while Cassidy walked back and forth texting with her false nails as she grinned to herself.

"Oh Beth, you know I hate yellow. Our wedding is going to be pink!" She said aloud as she texted her friend. She glanced at Ally, "Oh I'm sorry Dolly, am I disrupting your reading?"

Ally glared at the blonde from over her magazine and ignored the question. She wasn't going to get into it with this wannabe.

"Sally, I'm trying to be nice." The lies poured from her lips.

Ally threw her magazine down and stood to face the tall plastic, "My names Ally, I don't care about you and Ken you're here for 1 month remember that!" She barked at the blonde and shoved past her.

Ally rolled her eyes at the huff the Cassidy did as she stomped her feet and folded her arms, no doubt going to run to Austin with some lie. Ally slammed her bunk door shut and flopped onto the small bed. She had no time for them. She was going to go back to Miami after the tour and go to New Jersey with Dallas.

Start a new life. Bill could manage her from across the country right? Of course he could.

Ally put on her headphones and let the music drown out any unnecessary noise the idiot in the other room made.

"You're so lovely." Austin told his fiancée as they cuddled on the sofa watching an infomercial.

"I'm so happy you realized you're better off with me," Cassidy told him with a big smile on her face. Austin put a hand on Cassidy's growing baby bump, "It would only make sense for me to be with the woman carrying my child," he told her as he kissed her passionately.

Cassidy smiled brightly, "Exactly. You're baby."

Austin caught an uneasy tone from her voice, "When is the next doctor's appointment?"

Cassidy sat straight, "At the end of the week we'll be in New York right?" Austin only nodded not sure where she was going with this, "Well I got my manager to book an appointment for us in New York on Friday."

"Oh, okay!"

_**Let's take a trip around the world today,**_

_**In the back seat rolling down Shady Lane;**_

_**Let's take a trip around the world today.**_

_**The money, the money is getting in the way.**_

_**Anyway you look at it, it's looking at your face.**_

_**Standing in line on a windy day, **_

_**You're pushing it along;**_

_**It's pushing you away.**_

_**I won't regret anything I say.**_

_**Why do people care what I think anyway?**_

_**We can forget about the trouble and the pain,**_

_**And leave it in the water, let it water down the drain.**_

_**Let's take a trip around the world today,**_

_**In the back seat rolling down Shady, Lane;**_

_**Let's take a trip around the world today.**_

_**I like it, I like it that way.**_

_**I don't mind if you don't mind, because we can see what the hell we find.**_

_**Let's take a trip around the world today, **_

_**I like it that way.**_

Ally sighed as she closed her song book, she told herself before she left to go on the tour she'd write a song on the trip. This song was going to be it, Trip Around The World.

It is what they were doing.

She just didn't have the muse to finish it.

She turned her book to the back cover and put it under her pillow. She'd finish it later. However, before she could get out of her bed someone knocked once and opened her bunk door.

It was to her surprise –not really, that it was Goldilocks.

Ally let out a sardonic laugh, "What do you want?"

Austin rolled his eyes at her attitude, he still loved her and he wouldn't lie if someone were to ask him but she was being a spoiled brat again and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was dying inside a little bit more each day.

"Cassidy told me what happened between you and her not so long ago. I came here to tell you that you're better than that, you shouldn't be taunting a pregnant woman. You know that seeing how Trish is pregnant."

Ally gaped at him, how dare he accuse her of taunting the $%*& when she was the one that started it all. He didn't even ask for her side of the story.

Then again, she didn't expect him to even care about her anymore.

"Oh shut up Austin, I'm so sick of hearing you trying to defend your airhead fiancée. You weren't even on the bus at the time so shut up and leave me alone, you got everything wrong!"

So it wasn't exactly how she planned on saying it but she said it and it was too late to take it back.

Austin glared down at her, "Seriously Ally? Don't you think you're being childish?"

She scoffed at this remark, "I'm surprised your keeper let you be in my bedroom."

He ignored her remark and continued with what he was saying, "I take your advice and call Cassidy after I come professing my love for you and you push me away again! I'm trying so hard right now Ally and you're not throwing me a rope. I just cant win with you."

And if that was supposed to make Ally feel slightly bad about how she was treating the blond, he succeeded. She did feel bad but it was for the better, for her.

Austin and Ally together is lethal.

Nobody understood that more than her.

"Because Austin if I do throw you an end you'll pull on it until I'm sinking with you and then what do we have? The beginning of a toxic relationship and I don't want to go back down that road again!"

Austin only shook his head at her words, "I'd never be untrue to you in a relationship. What I did so many days ago was a mistake. I was stupid and I didn't watch my words. I get it now, I understand what it means to be with you and I'm willing to do it all over again, Ally."

And he was begging.

He was begging to get back with the woman he loved genuinely and completely even though his baby momma was in the other room. It was then Austin lost all pride and dignity for himself.

Ally only shook her head, her heart was telling her to take the man who was giving her the biggest pleading eyes, back. Back into her arms and heart. But her head the more logical of the two was saying no. Don't do it Ally, you'll only get hurt in the end.

And she was feeling anything but hopelessly romantic right now.

"Don't you have a pregnant woman to take care of?" She shot at him as she walked away and into the living room.

* * *

**I understand many of you want Austin/Ally to get back together and trust me, they will be getting back together real soon. Maybe in the next 2 or 3 chapters? Depends on how you guys do with the reviews. I would never have Cassidy/Austin get married or have children. (hint, hint) Besides, this story is ending really soon and it will be a happy AUSLLY ending.**


	27. Bluff

**Guys, I have a horrible case of writers block. This chapter alone was a struggle to write so I apologize deeply if it doesn't meet up to certain standards!**

* * *

**XXVII**

**Bluff**

**Why would you even think Ally would get back with you? You hurt her so bad and you expect her to take you back so easily? **Austin had these thoughts in his mind all day. He had finished performing in New York with Ally, special guest Cassidy. The crowd responded positively to Cassidy much to her fortune, but he could just feel the tension between the two girls when they had to sing together. He just wanted this month to pass by quickly so Cassidy could step off the tour and it would be just Ally and himself.

But even though he was kept busy with music and entertainment he couldn't help but think about Ally religiously. It was as if it was all he knew, Ally, Ally was what he breathed, what he lived for. And it was a shame he had to realize this so late in their lives. Especially when he was having a baby with another woman.

Speaking of, the tour bus was to take a scheduled stop at a hospital in a few hours for Cassidy's doctors appointment, to check up on the baby. It wasn't that Austin had regrets about ever getting Cassidy pregnant, it was the fact he wasn't sure he was ready for that responsibility yet. He was young, he was 23 he was fresh in the life of success and he didn't need a child to bring him down.

He wasn't so sure if it was Ally that was pregnant, he'd feel the same way.

No, he knew if it was Ally that was pregnant he'd be ecstatic and would want the whole world to know. Now don't get him wrong, like he's said many times before he cares deeply for Cassidy and he probably always will but she brings him no challenge, it's the same routine everyday. It consists of him complimenting her everytime he sees her.

It got so annoying to the point he almost called her Ally by mistake.

"No, you're not going to be in this baby's life!" Cassidy shouted through tight lips, her teeth were clenched as her hand rested on her stomach. She'd be damned if Austin found out he wasn't the biological father of this child.

She worked so hard to make sure Ally never wanted to get back together with Austin. She brainwashed the male and made sure he ruined their relationship; she worked too hard and put in too much money to let it go down the drain. She wouldn't let it happen.

"We had a deal you moron, now I'm going hang up this phone and you're never going to call back. It's too risky!" She shouted at him a little more loudly this time and hung up the cell phone in anger.

Some people were just so stupid now a day, especially those who were poorer than her.

Ally didn't count, Ally was way richer than herself but Ally was still an idiot. Especially if she believed Austin didn't love her anymore.

Even Cassidy could see Austin was head over heels in love with the brunette, but she guesses it worked out in her favor anyways. Since Ally didn't believe Austin, even if she did believe Austin, she kept pushing him away and ultimately Austin will get tired of being rejected and just settle for what Cassidy offered.

She kind of hoped Austin would pressure her into an abortion, Cassidy didn't want a baby. It would ruin her chances at fame and her body would become disgusting.

She didn't want a baby at all, she wouldn't be the center of attention anymore and that's the last thing she wanted. But if a baby is the only way she could make sure Austin was forever hers she'd get pregnant 100 times.

…Hopefully, that wouldn't be necessary.

She only prayed Austin would see through the fact the child will probably come out nothing like him and just accept the fact he's going to be a father. Hopefully Ally would get the picture too and just leave them alone after the tour.

"I always known you were a slut."

Cassidy turned around in shock.

There at the door stood Ally, brown hair flowing past her shoulders and to her elbows, smirk on her face and sarcasm present in her body language. "What are you talking about, Ally?"

Ally walked around the blonde as if she was stalking her next kill. She only wished it was her next kill but quickly came to her senses and reminded herself that the bimbo was pregnant and as much as she hated the blonde the child inside of Barbie the unborn child hasn't done anything to her.

Ally had morals.

Cassidy wouldn't demoralize Ally.

"I heard you, you idiot! Who's the real father of the child?" Ally told her straight up. If there was one thing Ally didn't have time for it was sparing Cassidy's feelings. She didn't have the time or patience to care about how the blonde felt. It wasn't at all on her priority list.

"Austin is, stop being jealous!"

Ally scoffed once and blinked three times, jealous, that was rich.

"Okay, listen here you idiot. Your fiancé is the one that wants me, and he is still begging for me. So if I were jealous I could have him right now, but I don't want him 'cause I'm a classy lady unlike yourself who gets knocked up by some rat and pins it on another man. So, who's the biological father Cassidy?"

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest, "You have no proof of what you just heard."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "Oh don't I?"

Cassidy's heartbeat sped up but she wouldn't let Ally know she had the upper hand, "You're a bluff."

Ally laughed sardonically, something she has been doing a lot lately, "You'd know a bluff right?"

Cassidy glared at the woman in front of her and she didn't know if it was because of her mood swings or just because she simply wanted to but she lunged forward and slapped Ally in her face.

And Ally was never one for violence but if a pregnant Barbie thought she could get away with making her cheek red she had another thing coming. Ally lunged equally as fast and brought her palm to Cassidy's face, dragging her nails down across the blonde's cheek taking skin with her.

Serves her right.

"A test."

Austin paused as the person he was speaking to on the other side of the phone spoke.

"She knows already, I just want to make sure. She doesn't want to know the results though; she wants me to tell her."

There was a beat and then two and then three.

"A half hour after the appointment? Great! Thanks so much Dr. Marti!"

Austin bid his farewell and hung up his cell phone, it wasn't that he didn't trust Cassidy, it was just he wanted to go that extra mile to make sure he wasn't being deceived, because if he was; he wouldn't know how to react.

It was then he was pulled out of his trance by a high pitched scream –Cassidy, and a grunt –Ally.

"You dumb bitch, I've always wanted to see you bleed from the first day I met you!" –Ally.

"You're just jealous I won, I got Austin and you have nothing!" –Cassidy.

And it was then Austin knew he'd be going through many bottles of Advil. He shook his head and jogged towards the source of the screaming and what he saw was both shocking and expected.

Cassidy was on the ground as Ally hovered over her gleaming menacingly in her eyes and Cassidy gripped Ally's hair as Ally purposely made sure not to step or sit on Cassidy's stomach but continuously punched and slapped her in her face.

It was amazing how careful and still sweet Ally was in regards to the unborn child, even when she was madly angry at the woman below her. She just couldn't stop caring.

Cassidy was bleeding from her cheek and nose when Ally was only bleeding from the corner of her lip and for some reason Austin had the urge to leave Cassidy on the floor and aid Ally back to health.

He knew it was wrong though, that and the fact Ally probably wouldn't even let him touch her. So he moved Ally off of his fiancée and with great will power hoisted Cassidy off the floor all the while ignoring her cries and Ally's evil glares at the back of his head.

They were in New York and an hour away from the hospital, he didn't have time for this!


	28. The Father

**Guys, I'm so sorry! I couldn't update last week because my computer crashed. My dad had to bring my computer into his workplace and something about a video card so the color was off and then memory and stuff like that. And Microsoft Word isn't even on my computer. I had to use the notepad just to update this, I hate that thing. It's so stupid and shit. Anyways, here's the chapter! 10 Reviews for the next one.**

****URGENT** OH MY AUSLLY! DID YOU GUYS SEE COSTUMES & COURAGE?! SO MUCH AUSLLY MY HEART WAS ON OVERDRIVE! AND ALLY FINALLY SINGS, IT'S SO CUTE AND SHE'S ALL FLIRTY! FAVORITE AUSTIN&ALLY EPISODE BY FAR!**

* * *

**XXVIII**

**The Father**

Ally has never been so angry in her life before.

She knew she couldn't complain because this is what she wanted him to do in the first place, to forget her and take care of Cassidy and his unborn child. But now that he is starting to show that he's over her she doesn't like it at all. Hypocrisy you could say.

Cassidy has done nothing good in her life to deserve a wonderful man like Austin -semi wonderful. Sure, he had his faults, faults that needed tweaking a lot but everybody had those right? Cassidy didn't deserve him and when Austin walked right by her and went to aid Cassidy after Ally finished beating her up she realized, she does love Austin, with everything.

But then they went to the doctors appointment and regretfully Ally came out of the coach bus and went in with them, she didn't know why but she just felt that she had to be there.

It was good that she was there.

"Hey doc.," Austin greeted the doctor casually as he took a seat by Cassidy who was laying on the hospital bed and he held her hand like a true daddy-to-be would do.

The doctor replied his greeting and started the process of the ultrasound. Ally stood by the door not wanting to step into the room because she knew she wouldn't be able to take the atmosphere and she'd probably run out sad or regretful or punch Cassidy in her stomach filled with anger. Either way it showed she was weak and that's one thing she wasn't going to do.

"Do you know how many you're having?"

That question alone made the whole room freeze up, 'how many'? What was that supposed to mean? Was there more than one damned child in that Barbie's stomach? Although the thought of Cassidy getting torn up inside because not only is she going to push out one but she's going to push out multiple babies, was amusing and funny all at once to Ally. The same though was even more insidious, now Austin was going to have more than one child? How could this even be?

"Yeah...one..." Cassidy trailed off sounding uncertain of herself. She had to be having one, it was the only time Ally would ever want to agree and hope the Barbie was right.

The doctor just continued looking at the screen and Ally continued looking at the doctor. Though, she saw Austin watch her but turn quickly when Cassidy would turn to look at him. It was a weird relationship the three of them had.

"Uhm, well...no. You're having triplets."

Austin dropped Cassidy's hand as his face fell into shock, Cassidy's face read horror and you could smell the anger and longing to rewind time off of her body. Though, the baby-less Ally couldn't help but snicker at the reactions before her. This is what happens when you're reckless and don't realize what you're doing.

Austin stood, "This couldn't be."

The doctor only nodded and pointed all three heads out to the skeptical blond.

Ally knew from that point forward her and Austin could never be, his time would be taken up by all of his children and his needy wife. Things would change and she'd move on, with Dallas.

She sighed and turned around to walk out in the tour bus.

Austin watched Ally walk away wanting to run after her so badly, but this news the doctor was telling him. It was all so dreadful and he was so sure he was careful every single time he and Cassidy had sex so he couldn't comprehend how this was happening. Bad things happen to good people, though, the isn't a saint. He had hurt Ally on multiple occassions and it was about time he stopped.

He put his head in his hands as he collected his thoughts.

He wasn't stupid, he knew Cassidy didn't want these babies. She didn't even want one baby, how is she going to have three? He wouldn't mind it, but he just didn't want it now. With her. His face fell at the realization; he and Ally will never really have a chance to be. He wouldn't mind splitting custody with Cassidy or even taking full custody and leaving her for Ally, but he knew Ally had the better nature no matter how much she had changed; she'd always see resonably and she wouldn't allow him to leave Cassidy just like that.

It only took ten more minutes for them to finish up their appointment. Cassidy rubbed off the liquids on her stomach and went into the bathroom to clean up, the doctor then walked up to Austin and handed him a big yellow envelope and without question Austin took it. He knew what it was, he requested it.

No matter how much he trusted Cassidy, which wasn't a lot, he was afraid to look at the results. He just couldn't take being lied to about this, he was so set in the reality that he was going to become a father so if this envelope enclosed the truth that he wasn't the real father of those babies he'd be devastated and relived at the same time.

He folded the paper neatly into his pocket and walked out of the hospital after he bid his farewell and Cassidy walked out after him.

It didn't take long for them to get back on the road, despite the crazy fans and the paparazzi.

Cassidy had gone down for a nap so Austin wanted to take the time he had without her to read what was enclosed in the envelope. He'd be damned if his name wasn't on the paper, he'd have a lot to sue the blonde sleeping in their room for.

He closed his eyes tightly, apart of him so badly wanted the kids to be his. He had more than enough money to support them and he just always been encouraged by parents around him to have his own kids.  
But a bigger part of him knew he just wasn't ready to be a father, he only started his career a few years ago and he wanted to do as much as he could before he had to be tied down to children and a family.

Would he be saying this if it was Ally instead of Cassidy? No, definitely not.

He wouldn't even have asked for a DNA testing.

He opened the yellow envelope with his eyes closed and fingered the edges of the paper, he just wanted to stop being a scared little boy and read the results but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes,  
he felt the tears welling up behind his closed eyelids and he didn't know why he was crying. Why was he crying? Cause he already knew, without looking at the paper he wasn't the father? Probably.

_Austin Moon and Cassidy Love,_

_Austin Moon- Negative._

_Biological__ father- Dallas Sun._

_Dr. Marti (signature)_

His tears were replaced with anger when he read the part about the biological father, it was more anger for Ally. How could he do that to her? When did this even happen? Did this mean Dallas and Cassidy had sex while Austin was still with her?

Austin wouldn't put it past Cassidy to have sex with Dallas just to get on Ally's nerves, but why? Why hurt Austin in the process?

Ally had the right to know what kind of scumbag she was dealing with and he had every intention on telling her. He stood up angrily and walked over to her bedroom door. He put the paper in the envelope carefully and slid it under the door. It was about twenty seconds later he heard the shuffle of the footsteps and then the paper being ruffled. Two minutes later is when he heard it though, that's when he heard the slam and shatter of something glass, a gasp, then her door flew up.

Ally was furious, she was beyond furious. She was seething with rage and for so many different reasons.

She flung her door open and pushed past the blond by her door ignoring him, he didn't do anything to her at the moment.

Cassidy was going to die, and then Dallas was going to die.


	29. Squad Up '1'

**Since you lovely people reviewed so fastly, I decided to update this again! Here's a little FILLER chapter. The big one should come later this week.**

* * *

**XXIX**

**Squad Up**

"You dumb bitch!" Ally screeched as she threw herself at Cassidy's unconscious body. She wasn't careful to avoid hitting the blonde's stomach like she was last time. She deserved everything she got.

Though, Ally couldn't live with herself if she killed not one but three unborn babies so she didn't put down all her weight.

Cassidy sprang upwards in shock knocking both women to the ground, Ally still holding her position on top as she took her swings at Cassidy's face; the helpless blonde trying to protect herself from any further damage.

Austin wanted to stop this from happening, he wanted to do what was best for all three of them and just send Cassidy away but he knew he couldn't she was here for a month. A long agonizing month. He just stood at the door way just watching the scene, the way Ally swung at his fiancée's face and she just helplessly took the beating. It was actually very entertaining.

"Austin!" Cassidy shouted out for help hoping her fiancé would come to her rescue, "Come take this crazy monkey lady off of me!" She squealed once Ally caught her hair in her hand. Ally pulled at it as she slapped Cassidy's face around.

She wasn't stupid, she knew Cassidy would try and sue her but she didn't care. She was richer than Cassidy could ever imagine.

Austin only chuckled at Cassidy's pleads and shook his head as he walked further into the room, "No, I'm good."

At the sound of Austin's voice Ally stopped swinging, too shocked to do anything. Austin was there the whole time and he never tried to stop Ally from beating up his fiancée? Cassidy took that split moment to push Ally and knee her in her gut as she stood to her feet. Ally clenched her stomach with her arms as she watched Cassidy stand and kick her in the ribs.

She let out a rude scowl and watched as Cassidy made her way to Austin about to let him hear a mouthful.

"What do you mean; you're good? I am your fiancée and your crazy ex-girlfriend just attacked me and you're going to just sit here with that stupid grin on your face and let her do it?!"

Austin shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish nod, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ally got up from the floor, a dark look clouding her eyes. Never turn your back on an enemy. Ally lunged at Cassidy's back and brought her down to the ground harshly.

She pinned Cassidy beneath her as she shouted in her face, "You dumb whore! How could you be such a slut and cheat on Austin with Dallas?!" Cassidy's eyes opened wide once she realized what was happening, "Yeah! That's right; we both know how much of a hoe you are and that those triplets in your fat stomach aren't Austin's they're Dallas'!"

Ally took her knee from Cassidy's side and put it on her chest as she dug deeper into her chest with every word Cassidy winced in pain, "One thing is to get back at me but you got another thing coming if you think you can cheat on Austin with a piece of scum and get away with it. Austin and I are one of the richest people in the world! We would have found out sooner or later you bitch!"

Austin knew Ally was angry and she just wanted to hit something, but he also knew that Cassidy was pregnant with Triplets and even though they weren't his kids they were still kids and they didn't even see the world yet. And because of that one small reason, he picked Ally up by the waist and brought her to stand beside him.

She didn't fight against him; she just let him take her.

"Oh thank you, Austin! I knew you'd understand."

Cassidy said with fake sorrow and ran to his arms, forcing his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "He came onto me; I couldn't stop him, Austin!" She lied through her teeth.

Ally's teeth gritted as she balled her fist up, "You liar! How could you stand there and lie to the man you're supposed to love? You know that's not true. I caught you on the phone with him coming up with a plan. You're both liars!"

Cassidy glared at Ally as she continued to fake cry, "Why would you lie, Ally? I know you're jealous but I would never think of you as the type to lie."

Frustration was far from what Ally was feeling. She just wanted to rip something apart, or maybe; someone. Ally knew Austin wasn't stupid but she also knew he was oblivious to when a girl was lying to him.

But she not needed to worry because Austin took her arms from around his waist and put them by her side and started to speak, "I never wanted to hurt you Cassidy. I always thought I could grow to love you, eventually, but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I could never love a cold hearted wrench like you. The engagement is off, again! You can keep the ring though; you'll need to sell it for money once I'm through with you. Tell Dallas I wish you both the best of luck, Ally won't be seeing him again."

Cassidy's mouth fell open as well as Ally's. Neither of them expected such words to come out of Austin's mouth ever, not only did he dump Cassidy at once, but he stuck up for Ally at the same time.

She'd kiss him, but she wasn't sure if that was exactly appropriate for the time being.

Cassidy glared at the two people in front of her, "This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to be miserable!" She pointed at Ally, "And you were supposed to be mine! How could this have backfired?"

"You're an evil bitch, Cassidy. Maybe next time, in your next life you'll learn to be more civil and have friends. Nobody likes a prick." Ally told her honestly, trying to put aside all attitudes she had for the girl. Ally was capable of feeling sorry for people though Cassidy wasn't someone she wanted to feel sorry for.

"What would you know Ally? Austin left you twice now; you are not a people person. Let's not forget the bad publicity you had before you even came out to Miami!"

Austin shook his head with a disapproving look on his face, "And it's exactly these comments that make you have enemies. Ally was only telling you the truth and you went around and insulted her about her past. I have nothing to do with Ally right now and hopefully in the next few hours that will change, but as for now you need to leave Cassidy. You can get your own tour bus, actually I'd gladly call you a new tour bus and you can follow behind us for the reminder of the month but you won't be on this bus with us."

Cassidy glared harder at the two as she shoved them both, roughly, out of her bunk. She slammed the door shut with a huff and crossed her arms.

Ally cracked her knuckles, both arms getting stiff because of the punches she threw at Cassidy. She frowned once she remembered it wasn't only the blonde who took part in this; it was also a certain male brunette.

And as if on cue, her phone rang.


	30. Squad Up '2'

**Guys, I applied for a job this weekend. (I know, yuck. Apparently, my parents think I'm supposed to become more responsible or some grossness!) I'm so annoyed with my parents, I can't believe they made me do this. I guess there is a plus side, I get paid 400 every two weeks…I'll be getting that iPhone I want so bad in no time! (Since I was born I got everything I wanted and apparently if I continue living like this, I won't learn how to be "mature" or "responsible" or what-ev-er!) **

**Anyways, that means if I DO get the job (which I kind of hope and pray I don't) then that means updates will be slightly slower. However, this story is coming to a close end so no worries, mate! Anyways, thanks for the reviews you guys are getting to antsy you just keep on reviewing so quickly. Lol, I appreciate it; really, I do. And I try and send personal messages to all of you writing out my own personal thanks but sometimes I don't have time to do each and every one of you. So right now, I'm just gonna give one big THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Alright, do you guys feel the love yet? I do.**

* * *

**XXX**

**Squad Up**

"Ally's the biggest whore in Los Angeles anyway-"

Austin slammed Dallas in the wall harshly before he could even finish his sentence.

"_Hey babe."_

_Ally had a plan in her head before she pressed the 'accept' button on her cell phone. She hated Dallas with every bone in her body right now and more, so to call him babe was the most gut wrenching thing she had to do in years._

_Austin looked at Ally as if she were crazy, she only held out a hand to him telling him to shut up and she turned her back on him. He shook his own head and took the moment to call Bill and order up a new tour bus for Cassidy. He wanted her out of his life as fast as possible._

"_I miss you too," she lied through clenched teeth. _

_She knew he could tell when something was up with her and she tried her best to sound normal but with everything going on in her life right now she couldn't. He was the devil himself and she wanted nothing to do with him. _

_She shook her head to rid herself of all thoughts negative, she had to be positive to execute this well and proper. He couldn't suspect something was up with her or else he'd never take up her offer to come on tour with her._

"_Babe, I want you to drive out to New Jersey and meet us there. I want you on tour with us for the next 5 months and after we can go back straight to New Jersey."_

_She heard the excitable tone in his next words, she knew he would have never thought she'd take his offer to go to New Jersey and she wasn't. That's why when she saw Austin's facial expression to what she had just said she couldn't help but laugh. He was so gullible and cute at the same time and when she got off the phone with Dallas she was going to tell him that._

"_Yes, I love you. I want to go away with you, forever. Just you and I and the open road!" _

_Ally had to stifle back a laugh though Austin had a hard time at doing so, he started to chuckle in the background. Dallas was confused as to why there was laughing being heard but Ally only explained that he and Cassidy were talking and some foolishness like that. Though, the really reason was because the last line she used on him, 'Just you and I and the open road!' was a lyric from her newest single and he didn't know that._

_He wasn't a true fan. _

_She was disgusted just at the thought of Dallas._

"_Great! So I'll see you in a week!"_

_And that week went by faster than she thought it would have._

"Are we in New Jersey yet?" Ally asked the driver, he only shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road ahead of them, "Five minutes till we reach your destination."

Ally was excited, a part of her wanted to see Dallas but the bigger part of her just wanted to hurt him, and hurt him bad. Well, of course she wouldn't be doing the hurting; Austin would be.

**Speaking of Austin, this might be a flashback that would do you all some good.**

"_Ally, can we talk now?" _

_Ally's face contorted, she always dreaded talking, talking about her feelings. Which, she knew Austin wanted to do. Since Cassidy was now out of the way and so was Dallas there really was no one holding them back now right? Exactly, and a part of Ally really hated that. _

_She looked at Austin from over her shoulder and thought about what he asked, it wasn't a question it was more of a command but with a question mark at the end of it. If she could, she would have said no but she knew that was rude and out of line; especially since he was going to beat Dallas up for her. _

_Okay, he never agreed to it but she kind of hoped he would._

_She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."_

_He led her to her bunk because Cassidy was still in theirs packing, well hopefully packing._

"_So…"_

_Ally didn't have time to beat around the bush about this whole thing. If he had something to tell her then she just wanted to know now. She didn't want to have to try and pry it out of him because she had other things she could be doing like finishing that song she started a long time ago when the tour had fist taken off._

"_What do you need Austin? Why am I here?" _

_She knew that was rude, but she had to make him realize she wanted the point of this topic to come out sooner than later. She didn't want to be here for hours upon hours trying to reach the climax of the conversation through small talk. She wanted to get straight to the point, just like when they went to the beach with Trish and Dez and they went underwater and the kissed, the kiss was straight to the point. No questions asked, just boom!_

"_Ally, I like you. I know you like me too, so what are we waiting for?" _

_She smiled slightly, there it was. Straight to the point like she wanted. Though, now that she was there she wasn't too sure if she wanted to be there. She didn't know how to reply to that, she wasn't sure if she wanted to reply to that to be honest. She just wanted to leave, leave the bunk and leave the tour bus and maybe, possibly leave the country. _

_She loved America, but she has always wanted to jump the boarder and go to Canada. Isn't that where Justin Bieber originated from? Plus, they have colored money that is much more fun to spend._

"_Well, if I could recall; you had a fiancée and I, being well, me respected that and didn't want to step onto her turf seeing how she's pregnant with your twins-"_

"_-but they're no-"_

"_-however, seeing how they're not yours and they're in fact my boyfriend's, soon to be ex-boyfriend, that gives me all right to go after you. Lets not forget the fact you called the engagement off too."_

"_But you're still dating Dallas?" Austin questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck. _

_Ally only shrugged, "So? I'm about to break up with him, he cheated on me. I think it's safe to say I can return the favor." _

_Austin stared at her for a slight moment, "Return the favor?"_

_Ally only nodded not sure where he was getting at with this question. Though, she was rendered even more speechless when she saw the big Siamese like smile on his face, confused was an understatement._

"_In order for you to 'return the favor' you have to cheat on him. Seeing how I'm the only male here, you're talking about me? You're going to take me back?" _

_Ally laughed slightly, "Take you back? I'd like to think of it as starting all over. This is our first time, this is our beginning. We never had a past." _

_Austin smiled, "I like the sound of that."_

_About to lean in and kiss her for the first time in long, long weeks she pulled away, "What- do you think you're doing?" _

_Austin was confused this time, "About to kiss my girlfriend?" _

_Ally shook her head astonished, "Whoa there, wait, what- girlfriend? We're going all the way back to girlfriend? Hun, I was talking about fiancée!" _

_Austin's eyes widened, "Fi-fi-fi-fi-"_

_Laughing Ally went onto her toes and kissed his cheek, "I'll be out in the living room." _

_Doing a victory fist pump in the air as he watched his love walk out the bedroom he smiled big to himself and went to call his bestfriend, Dez. To apologize, to beg for forgiveness and then rant on about Ally just self-proposed and accepted. _

A knock at the tour bus door interrupted the make out session Ally and Austin was preoccupying themselves in.

"Dallas, babe!" Ally smiled as she ushered him inside the tour bus. He smiled as he kissed her reddened cheek, he was an idiot for not noticing how swollen her face was.

"I missed you Ally." He picked her up and spun her around.

And it was that course of action that got Ally sick to her stomach, she felt guilty for what she was about to do to him but he cheated and he broke Austin's and her heart and even Cassidy's so he deserved what he was about to get.

Austin walked out of the bunk acting as if he knew nothing, "Dallas."

"Austin."

Ally sat Dallas on the sofa, "I heard Cassidy lied, Austin isn't the father of the sextuplets she's having."

Dallas' eyes popped out of their sockets, "Sextuplets? I thought it was just triplets?!"

Ally smirked, "Oh yeah, you're right…" she trailed off as she looked at him sharply, "How would you know?"

Dallas pulled at his collar as he leaned back into the black leather sofa, "Uhm, you know, media."

Austin piped in, "Media doesn't know a thing. All they know is she's pregnant."

Dallas laughed, "Oh, well…new topic."

Ally stood up acting as if she was happy and nothing was bothering her, "Okay! Well, let's talk about this?" She asked as she handed him a yellow envelope.

He looked at her oddly and just mimicked the smile Austin gave her a week ago, "Open it silly!"

He smiled at her tone, obviously it was nothing bad.

… One beat

… Two beat

… Three beat

Obviously he was wrong.

"I can explain!"

Ally shoved him in his chest hard, "You cheating bastard!" She slapped him in his face, "How could you hurt so many people just by one stupid careless action? Are you an idiot?! NO, don't answer that. Of course you are!"

Dallas shook his head as he stood and hovered over a cowering Ally, obviously forgetting Austin was standing right behind her. He raised his hand, "Never ever, say those words to me ever again!"

She glared up at him, "Or else what?!"

He lowered his hand and striked her across her face, he didn't have time to blink or take his next breath because before he could even process the action Austin had him up by his neck and pinned against the wall.

"Never, touch my fiancée ever again! Do you understand me?" He seethed with a menacing tone. Dallas' eyes darted from Austin to Ally and back again, "You, two, are…" he couldn't form his words because one the hand that was tightening around his throat and two he was too shocked to even say anything remotely smart.

He glared at Austin, "Ally's the biggest whore in Los Angeles anyway-"

Austin slammed Dallas in the wall harshly before he could even finish his sentence.

Austin dropped Dallas to the floor and he crumpled to his knees as he held his throat.

"You're both superficial Hollywood celebrities that only care about themselves!" Dallas insulted them.

Ally grabbed a hold of his hair and made him stand, opening the tour bus door she threw him out and Austin his bags, making sure to hit him as he did so. They both glared at the man at the tire of the bus and shouted in response.

"LA!"

* * *

**Did you guys get that last bit? Where they shouted out, "LA!" If you don't remember in chapter 6, titled "Pickles" they correct Trish saying LA. As well and they state because they don't like the term "Hollywood" and in a future chapter after 6 they did it again. I just forget which one. Anyways, ba-bam! Dallas has gotten taken care of. It's not done though, probably 3-4 more chapters? HANG IN THERE GUYS!**


	31. So Tired of Hospitals

**Here is the next chapter guys! Its just a FILLER! It's not even 1,000 words. Don't shoot. Anyhow, I can honestly say this story will only probably go up to Chapter 35. It's been a good run, right? When the ending comes I'll see if a sequel is needed or not.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (And for those who don't celebrate Halloween) HAPPY WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 31****ST****, 2012!**

* * *

**XXXI**

**So Tired of Hospitals**

"Oh my God," Trish breathed. Her eyes widened as she squealed out loud, sweat dripping from her forehead, "Oh my God!" She shouted out loud.

"Trish just breathe OK? It's going to be all right." Dez said calmly.

Trish's face contorted, "Fine? Fine Dez?" She groaned as she threw her head back onto her pillow. "Oh my God!" She shouted once more.

She turned her head to Dez quickly as she glared daggers at him, "You did this to me, you bastard!" She said violently as she squeezed his hand muscles. Dez bit his lip to stop himself from complaining about the pain.

"Go comfort her!" Ally told him as she made gestures with her hands waving towards Trish. Dez used his free hand to softly stroke her head sweaty hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Oh, I got your beautiful!" She said threateningly as she tugged onto his hand pulling him down closer to her face, "We are never, I repeat never!" She shouted in his face, "having another child!" She groaned in pain as she held her stomach.

"Patricia, we need you to focus on pushing the baby out instead of beating up your husband." The nurse said assuring her that it would all be over soon.

Trish glared at the nurse, "Have you pushed out a baby before?" She seethed. The nurse shook her head, "No, but I understand you're in-"

"Oh you don't know my pain until you feel like razor blades are cutting out your fucking vagina!" She cut the nurse off. "Let's get this damn baby out of me!" She whooped as she pushed hard holding onto the side bars on the bed.

"Oh, this is going to be an amazing video," Ally chuckled darkly as she recorded the whole process. The two hour wait and the thirty minute labor.

"I…" 1 "Hate…" 2 "You…" 3 "Dezzzzzz!" Push!

Dez nodded his head, "I love you too." He said as he kissed her forehead. He took a hand towel and wiped the sweat off of her face, "Don't touch me!" She spoke with her teeth clenched.

Ally couldn't help but chuckle at the show Trish was putting on, she wasn't usually the happy camper but she was tolerable and here she was cursing everyone in sight.

"Trish, it's going to be over soon. Just push," Ally said softly. Trish stared down at her as she stood by the door along with Austin; too afraid to go near her.

"Ally, I really don't want to yell at you so please…" she trailed as she pushed again, "Just shut up!" She groaned in pain as she rolled her head onto her pillow, replacing the grip against the metal bar with Dez's hand again.

Soon, little gurgling sounds filled the room and Trish gave a breath of relief. "Is it out?"

"Yes, he is out…" the doctor said emphasizing on the he.

Dez and Trish had decided to not know the gender of the baby; they wanted it to be a surprise. Trish looked up at Dez, tears filling her eyes, "I love you so much." Dez smiled, "I love you too," he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Ally couldn't lie, it was awkward watching the two kiss. For all the years she's known them they hated each other's guts so much. She would never expect them to like each other; however, here, now, as they kissed each other after giving birth to their new born son it seemed like they never did harbor such hate.

"Daddy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dez looked at Trish, she nodded, "Could I?" He asked with a wide grin. Once the snip was heard everyone let out a smile. Trish and Dez and a baby boy.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked holding a chart that contained personal information.

Trish looked at Ally, "Well, I was wondering if the godparents would want to name him?" Ally and Austin's mouth dropped, "Really?" The two new parents smiled at each other as they nodded their head in confirmation.

"You choose the middle name, I choose the first!" Ally instructed as she put a finger to her chin and thought carefully. She never thought she'd ever have to name a child, ever.

Well, nowhere in the near future. Though, as she thought about the first name Trish and Dez's new baby boy would be called she wished and hoped her time would come that much sooner.

"Justin," Ally said in final thought, happy with her choice.

Trish smiled, "I wanted to name him Justin too," she told her best friend with a satisfied smile on her face. Ally smiled proud she made herself and the new mother happy.

Everyone looked at Austin expectantly, "So?" Ally urged him on.

Austin smiled at the boy who gurgled up at him and took a hold of his finger with two of his baby hands.

"Justin-"

"Austin, you can't name my child Justin Justin!" Dez complained as he let out a small whine. Austin chuckled, "No, I meant. Justin- pause, David Smith."

Dez smiled, "That's better!"

Trish looked at the nurse, "We have a name, Justin David Smith."

The nurse smiled sweetly and walked out of the room, probably to file out some security forms. Ally looked at the happy scene through her camcorder lenses.

This would be a happy ending for the years to come. Hopefully, they'll still be talking when that comes.


	32. Pronounce You

**XXXII**

**Pronounce you…**

"I can't believe we just did that!" Ally said as she smiled widely, it's been 9 months since Austin and Ally's tour and it's been 5 months since Trish and Dez gave birth to Justin.

He was the devil Ally predicted him to be.

Ally turned her head as she walked out the big wooden doors, outside waiting for her and Austin were flashing lights and people with microphones. She covered her face not wanting to get bombarded with questions, as she turned her head she saw Cassidy walk by, out of the doors, glaring at Ally as she was taken away by her own manager.

"It's finally over, babe."

Ally smiled up at Austin, his words comforting her more than he would ever know.

Ally watched as her manager and an escort escorted Cassidy to her awaiting car and drove off down the street, it seemed as if a light weight was put on her shoulder in replace of the burden she was feeling for months.

"I'm happy it's over," Ally whispered as she and Austin got into their awaiting car.

"We're never going to see her, we got the lawsuits, restraining order and I have to pay nothing for the babies!" Austin smiled victoriously.

Ally laughed, "I'm happy for you."

Austin nodded, "As am I."

Trish tackled her friend when they entered Dez and her home, "Shh, don't speak; Dez is putting Justin down for a nap!"

Ally and Austin chuckled and nodded showing Trish they understood what she was saying.

Trish brought her friends to the living room which was far enough from Dez and Justin, so they wouldn't be disturbed. As much as Trish loved being a mother she loved having her free time a lot as well. Justin and Dez was the best thing that has ever happened to her and she wouldn't change anything she did. She was happy with where she was at in her life and she knew she would be happy for a long time now.

So when things like this happened, her two famous best friends filing lawsuits and restraining orders against other celebrities, she was more than happy to hear all about it! That's why she hurried her friends over to her leather couch and sat them down.

"Tell me what happened, everything!"

Austin told the story, from when the tour ended and how Cassidy kept trying to sue them for damages to her face and emotional scarring. However, the judge found everything Cassidy wanted to sue them for remotely stupid and irrational.

He sent them both off with a $2,000 fine just to please Cassidy but later apologized for his actions, he just wanted to seem fair and he knew $2,000 was pocket money to the both of them. Austin and Ally both told explained how they understood and they held no grudges towards the homey judge.

Later, Cassidy tried to sue Austin for leaving her with the triplets she was going to raise with Austin and have them call him daddy, Austin explained to the same judge that the children were not his own and as much as he loved them as if they were his own. The biological father had to step up to the plate and take on his own responsibility.

That's when Dallas came into play, he tried suing Ally for assault which the judge fined Ally for $5,000 satisfying Dallas. However, Ally turned the spotlight and sued Dallas for false advertisement. She sued him for $6,000. She knew it wasn't her job to sue Dallas for pinning the children onto Austin, making it seem like they were his however Dallas deserved everything he got coming to him.

After that whole episode Dallas and Cassidy began following the two around and Ally, paranoid all of a sudden, and who fell deeply ill only a few months later, filed a restraining order against both partakers.

"Wow," Trish said as she took in all the information her friend had just told her. Ally nodded, "Some crazy people we deal with on a day to day basis!"

Trish chuckled, "Got that right…" she trailed off as she sighed, "Anyways, are you guys ready for Christmas tomorrow?" She smiled widely. Ally put her arms around her stomach and let out a bright smile, Christmas was always her favorite holiday and maybe this one might be the best one yet. "Of course I am!"

Austin chuckled at Ally, "If she's ready, I'm ready. I've done all my Christmas shopping already."

"Same," Ally agreed with her husband.

"_Do you Austin Monica Moon take Allyson Laylah Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness, health, riches and poor?" _

_Austin smiled as he squeezed Ally's hands, "I do."_

_Ally's tears started to fall._

"_And do you Allyson Laylah Dawson take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness, health, riches and poor?" _

"_I do."_

_Both sides of the church laughed at how quickly Ally answered._

_The priest smiled at the two standing before him, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" _

_And Austin did._

_Ally waited for this moment her whole life, to be married to somebody she truly loved, and she was more than happy it was to Austin. No matter how much they've been through, she always had a feeling they'd get back together. Even though she told herself time and time again that it was the end of everything Austin Moon and Ally Dawson._

_True love never really does die._

_**Anyways, I had to end it there because if I didn't then the surprise in the next chapter would be in this one and I don't want it to be! So, you guys need to give me AT LEAST 11 reviews for the next chapter. Trust me, you'll want to read it.**_


	33. Christmas Day

**Aha, you guys are so excited to see what happens in this chapter. I got review, after review, after review.**

* * *

**XXXIII**

**Christmas Day**

"When are you going to tell him, Ally?" Trish whispered to her friend as she sat at the dinner table picking at the satin table cloth that spread across the wooden table, Christmas patterns spread carelessly on the cloth.

It was hard for Ally and Trish to have a proper conversation about Ally's situation without the risk of getting heard. The boys, Austin and Dez, were always around the house lurking around the corners. Lately, they both picked up the habit of "pranking" –so they put it, their wives. At the most random times silly things would happen to them and the house would turn into chaos.

However, this was a serious matter and Ally couldn't risk the chance of Austin overhearing one of their conversations.

Ally glanced over her shoulder at the woman sitting behind her; she put her palms on the flat surface of the marble counter and tilted her head. In thought of the question her friend had just asked her. She did intend on telling Austin on what was happening, he had the right to know; it affected him too!

"Tomorrow morning, it's Christmas tomorrow. It'll be a good Christmas surprise!"

Ally was sure of it, she'd tell him tomorrow.

Trish knew her friend was going to postpone the announcement as long as she could, a week ago she said she'd tell him the next day but it was never ever the next day. She made excuses left, right and center, and if Trish didn't know any better; she'd admit that Ally was better at lying than herself.

Scary.

Trish let out a frustrated sigh, "Ally, you're telling him tomorrow," Trish said firmly, "Not a day later, tomorrow or I'm doing it."

Ally rolled her eyes at the way her friend was talking to her. She wasn't 10 she knew it was her responsibility to share information, important information, with her husband.

Speaking of, Ally made it her number one priority to go straight to bill when she arrived in LA again in a few weeks. Once the wedding finished, Bill took it upon himself to say a prepared speech, the elderly man stated in his speech he knew this day was coming and he foresaw it way before he picked Austin to accompany Ally on the tour.

Of course, there were going to be bumps in the road that needed tweaking but it was worth it once he saw the smile on his client, who was like his own blood daughter to him, Ally's face.

The fact everybody besides Austin and herself saw the chemistry between the two of them, bothered her. It was creeper to say the least but it was troubling as well.

"I know Trish; I promise I'll do it."

Trish smiled satisfied with the answer. She stood once she heard Justin crying, Ally stood up abruptly and signalled for Trish to stay seated, "I'll get it."

For her benefit and for her friend's benefit Trish nodded her head in approval and let Ally tend to her son. It wasn't that Trish didn't like being with her son, because she did. She loved every moment she had with the little rascal, but a mother could only take so much therefore, when someone offered voluntarily to look after her son; she was smart enough to accept the offer.

Ally made her way through the kitchen and the living room without going noticed by the men who were indulged in a football game on the television. Ally shook her head with a playful smile on her face, at least she knew that since they were watching the game there was no chance they heard the conversation she and Trish had.

Meaning, there was no chance at all Austin would get curious and bug them both about what they were speaking about, Austin does that.

Ally walked into the nursery room that was prepared from before the birth of their son and saw a cranky baby holding himself up by the bars of his crib. Justin was demonic but extremely smart, for a 10 month.

Ally made a baby face as she picked the child out of his crib and cradled him in her arms, she rocked him back and forth and his wails slowed down until he started sucking on his fist, drool shortly following. Ally chuckled at the picture.

Her laughs came to a halt once she felt someone's arms around her waist and a chin on her shoulder, she knew the touch and she didn't fret. She knew she was safe and despite the fact there was a wall mirror in front of her she knew this was a Kodak moment.

"You think you could sneak past me and I wouldn't realize?" He whispered as he kissed her temple and watched Justin fall back asleep. His hand circling her stomach.

Ally craned her head slightly and gave him a goofy smile, she loved the fact she gave Austin another chance. If she didn't they wouldn't be where they are now, happy, in paradise. She was happy that Austin was smart enough to get a DNA test, she was happy he didn't get her pregnant.

"You were watching the game; I thought I could do it discreetly."

He shook his head and turned her around in his arms, "I'll always know when you're around. I have Ally sensors."

She chuckled as she kissed Justin's forehead and put him back under his blanket, she watched him for a few seconds and then grabbed Austin's hand pulling him out the room as they both descended the staircase.

Ally had gotten over the fact Dez and Trish were actually together, at first it was hard to see them act couple-y and kiss each other all the time but she realized that if her friends were happy then she was happy too. They were good for each other, just like Austin was good for her. Trish and Dez fought occasionally, yes, but they also made up the same night. Never have they gone to bed mad at each other, from what Ally knows.

"Is he sleeping?" Dez asked as he peeked over his shoulder at Austin, whom nodded his head in confirmation.

Austin nodded his head as he jumped over the sofa and sat between Trish and Dez, leaving Ally to stand there shaking her head at the man she calls husband. He was the most childish adult she has ever met, he was ill mannered, irresponsible, and totally unreliable but she would not ever, think about changing him for the world.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there, looking like a gaping fish?" Austin questioned.

She smiled and let a small chuckle escape her lips as she moved her feet.

"Merry Christmas, baby!" Austin screeched at the top of his lungs as he jumped on the bed her shared with Ally as the over stayed their welcome at Dez and Trish's home. Ally only grumbled and waved him off as she turned on her side and buried her face into the pillow further.

It was evident she didn't want to be bothered, so she didn't understand why she was still being bothered. She took her foot and swung it out in a half circle which caused her husband to topple over and fall onto his back in a gruff.

"Uh, Ally?" He asked as he rubbed his head and propped himself on his elbow. He looked at his wife intently, "Why are you so tired all of a sudden? You're always up." He reminded her as he resumed his position and bounced gently this time, afraid of awakening the dragon he called his wife.

Ally ignored his question and inhaled the frost bitten air hoping it would lull her back into a deep sleep. No such luck, as soon as she exhaled a wave of sickness hit her and she was sprinting from the bed to the bathroom.

Though, throughout her journey she glimpsed an elderly couple smoking cigarettes outside on their porch, the wind blowing the smoke into their bedroom window and into Ally's nostrils. That made sense.

She hugged the porcelain and let out a heave of dry vomit, nothing came out. She didn't eat last night and she didn't have the chance to eat this morning, she held onto her stomach with one arm as she wrapped her other one tightly around the rim of the bowl, she let two tears escape.

The thought of vomiting wasn't what made her cry, what made her cry was the fact her stomach was hurting her. Dry heaving hurt especially on a empty stomach.

She knew if she was going to be healthy, she'd have to eat. Therefore, after Austin quickly followed her into the bathroom and rubbed her back offering her soothing words, she brought her heaving to a stop after a long 5 minutes and did her morning essentials.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked her from the doorframe of the bathroom, watching his wife brush her teeth thoroughly with an agitated look on her face made Austin wonder and worry only that much more.

Ally has never gotten sick in the morning; well never when he was around, so it scared him to no end when he saw his petite wife run from the comforts of their bed to the bathroom.

She went from not wanting to be disturbed and actually kicking him on his back to not wasting a minute and running to the bathroom. It wasn't like her.

Ally looked at her husband through her eyelashes, toothbrush in her mouth as she replied, "Nothing, why?" Austin couldn't help but chuckle at her and shook his head, "I was just worried, you know how you just got sick and everything."

Ally bent over and washed her mouth out as she stood upright and looked over at her husband, "I love you, but you worry too much. I'm fine," she promised.

Austin blocked her from leaving and she gave him a confused look as he just looked down into her eyes, "Promise you'll tell me right away if something's up?"

She nodded her head, only to have Austin shake his own, "No, I want to hear you say it."

Ally chuckled, "I promise, you big baby."

Austin let out a playful smile as he bent his neck and caught her lips and a sweet short kiss. She giggled as she made her way past Austin and went to go back to bed.

Austin picked her up by her waist causing a squeal to be let out of Ally's mouth, "You're not going back to bed, its' Christmas morning. Dez and Trish are waiting for us downstairs, get dressed we got presents to open!"

Ally watched her husband run out of their bedroom with a jump in his walk; she smiled at his retreating figure. She was so sure she missed out on the best 6 years of her life when he left.

"Where are Austin and Ally?" Dez asked his wife as he watched her remove the food Ally and herself cooked the previous night and place it on the table.

Trish looked at her husband who sat with Justin, feeding him.

"Ally was sleeping so Austin went to wake her up, some time ago. He should be down soon-" Trish looked at the blonde that burst through the door, "-Speak of the devil."

Austin grinned, "Sorry about that, Allyson wouldn't wake up. Then when she did she threw up for like 10 minutes!" Austin exaggerated just to bother the woman who walked through the door soon after him.

Ally rolled her eyes, "It was not 10 minutes it was like 5." She explained, Trish gave Ally a worried look and she only shook her head as if to say don't worry about it, he knows nothing.

Dez stood from his seat and walked over to Ally after he handed Justin off to Austin, "Are you okay, Ally? Are you sick or something?" Dez's protective side came out as he put a hand to Ally's forehead.

Ally shook his touch off of her and nodded, "I'm fine, Dez."

Dez put up a hand in defense, "Well sorry for caring!" Ally chuckled and shook her head, "Are we going to go open those presents or are we just going to stand around? I thought I woke up for a reason."

Austin screeched in excitement as he and Justin bolted to the living room and was seated in front of the Christmas tree waiting impatiently for the rest to follow.

It didn't take them, Dez and Austin, long to make a mess of the house. There was wrapping paper all over the living room and their gifts were in every room of the house.

It was safe to say they were happy with their gifts. Even little Justin was happy with the big white bear his Aunty Ally got him due to the fact he was perched on it and playing with a whole bunch of stray gift wrapping paper around him.

Trish and Ally sat at the coffee table smiling at their boys, Trish then nudged Ally with her elbow and Ally took the hint.

"Uh, Austin…there's one more gift."

Austin's head poked up excitedly and Dez ran after his friend, the four stood around the table as Ally gave Austin a small green box with a red bow on it. Austin eyed it before carefully opening the box to see what it contained.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the picture.

"What is this?"

Ally gave a nervous laugh and shrugged her shoulders, "It's a sonogram."

Austin gave her a skeptical look, "Well yeah, but why do you have it and why are you giving it to me? Isn't this Trish and Dez's?"

Trish shook her head at her oblivious friend, "No Austin, this is Ally's."

Austin looked at Ally and opened his mouth but no words formed, "Austin, I'm pregnant."

Austin's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Are you mad?" Ally's eyes started to water.

She was so sure he'd be happy and except the fact they were going to be having a child. He was okay with it when it was Cassidy so he had to be okay with it now! They were married.

Austin's shocked look turned into a smile once he saw the panic written on her face, "Of course I'm happy! I…I…I just didn't expect it. But it all makes sense now!" He smiled as he hugged the woman in front of him tightly.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?" Dez smiled widely, "Yeah!"

"How far are you? What's the gender? Have you thought of names? Do we have to move now?" Austin shot question after question at Ally.

Ally chuckled now happy that her husband was ecstatic about having a child, "I'm only 3 months, it's a girl and I haven't gotten that far. I wanted to think of names together. Lastly, I hope we don't have to move. Hopefully, we could just buy a house down here and come down for vacation when needed!" Ally smiled.

Austin smiled wider, "This is so awesome. I'm going to be a real dad!"

However the celebration was cut short with a piercing ring cutting through the house, Trish's face contorted, who comes to someone's house on Christmas? She was going to give whoever was at the door a piece of her mind!

"I'll get it," she informed Dez, Ally and Austin.

However, they still followed her to the front door, just to see who it was.

"Don't you know it's Christmas? Why are you disturbing people for?" She told the lady standing at her door with attitude.

The lady wore an apologetic expression on her face, "I know, I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing, who are you anyways? What do you want here?"

The lady looked at Ally, right past Trish, "My name is Becky Dawson," Ally heard that name before. It was so familiar with her.

"-I'm Allyson's mother."

* * *

**Ha, you guys thought the surprise would be that Ally's pregnant. Well, it kind of is. But the real surprise was that Ally's mother comes back!**

**OH! And, I'm making another Austin and Ally story after this one. A sneak peek should be put up by Chapter 35 of this story! Tell me what you guys think about me making another Auslly story.**


	34. Christmas Night

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been hospitalized due to a Cheerleading injury on my spine. I'm fine now though, I guess it just added to the suspense right? Aha. I put up the "TRAILER" for my new story "Relationships & Roadtrips"; I might change the title later on. PLEASE, review, review, and review. On this and that story, there will only be ONE more chapter for this story. PS. The new story is going to be FAR from this one, it's going to be completely different; the rating will be M and there will be a lot of profanity in the story. I will refrain from it as much as possible but no promises. M for sexuality, nudity, and coarse language.**

* * *

**XXXIV**

**Christmas Night**

Ally couldn't believe what she was seeing, her mother; here? From all the things that have happened in Ally's life, this has got to be one thing she would have never suspected to happen. She didn't understand where the sudden burst of courage came on her mother's part to come find her, now. Was it because Ally's name was now plastered on every billboard and TV ad? Possibly.

Her mother was money hungry.

Though, she couldn't understand or put together the pieces that gave her the answer as to why her mother stood before her. She could talk to her, but she rather just slam the door in her face. Never has she ever thought of what she would do if her mother was to show up in her life again, and now that she has she didn't know what to do. She was speechless.

"Mom?"

Becky gave a small smile as she stepped forward, Austin being the type of husband and all around guy he was he stepped in front of Ally with a providing a protective barrier.

Becky examined Austin's behaviour and she couldn't help but let out a small smile, she knew the two had much to offer together when they were little. She wasn't stupid, she was aware of the bad blood they shared 6 years ago because of the offer Austin took to go to Hollywood, but she knew her daughter and the boy she learned to love as her own would pull through.

She didn't have to ask, the gleaming stone on Ally's finger was enough proof that they put their differences aside and finally spoke about their feelings.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Ally…I, I was confused."

Austin scoffed, "No disrespect Mrs. Dawson but you left her for 5 years; you don't have an excuse."

Becky nodded her head; she should have known Austin would stick up for Ally. It was an automatic reaction for him, she gave a soft smile.

"I understand Austin, and if you knew why I left you would understand me."

Ally stepped forward, "Mom, you left because you and dad were fighting and you couldn't take it anymore. You left in the middle of the night without any of us knowing; Aiden died and then dad died and then you left me. I had nobody; I was lucky Trish and Dez took me into their home at the time or else I could be dead right now."

The last part of Ally's sentence sent chills down Austin's spine. He couldn't imagine his wife being dead, it wouldn't happen. It would never happen. Over his dead body.

"I was stupid back then, Ally. I didn't know what I wanted, I knew I loved you guys but I was younger and I thought I could have a life beyond this life, I know I messed up but baby please; forgive me."

Ally shook her head, "I'm glad you had the decency to find me after 5 years, but I can't take you back in my life. I'm sure you had another family after all this time; dad is dead, Aiden's dead, and after these long 5 years you're dead too."

Ally felt horrible after the words left her mouth but it was true, her mother had no right to come back into her life after all this time. Though, she was still her mother.

"I'll be glad to keep in contact with you from time to time and sure, I'll let you see your granddaughter when she's born but after that, I'm not so sure." Ally informed her, Becky nodded her head, "I understand."

Becky's eyes started to water, "I'm happy you grew up so strong and independent, I'm sure your father would have been proud-"

"Aiden would have too."

Becky nodded, "Of course, it was nice seeing you again; Trish, Dez, Austin, Ally…" she trailed off. Ally ran a hand through her hair and pulled out her wallet, with it she handed her mother a piece of paper with her number on it, a second wallet sized sonogram and a ball of cash which summed up to be 800 dollars.

Becky shook her head, "I never came back into your life for the money, Ally. I have my own; I just wanted to be a mother to you again." She informed her daughter as she handed back the bills.

Ally shook her head, "I believe you, but it'll clear my conscience. Take it."

Becky nodded as she pocketed everything, "Goodbye." Ally nodded her goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby girl," Austin mumbled shifting the mood from serious to humorous. Everyone forgot about the Becky encounter and sat around the table together, they were happy with their life. Everything was great.

"Do you have eggnog?!"


	35. Alyssa Melody Moon

**This is the last chapter of Trip Around The World. It's been a crazy experience, looking back at Chapter 1 to Chapter 35 I've realized just how many times I've been injured and you all stood by my story, patiently, waiting. I just want to extend a thank you to all of you, honestly, you guys are the most loyal reviewers I've ever had. 390 reviews for 34 chapters, that's nearly 400! That's 219 more reviews than I got on my second most popular story. **

**Once again, you guys are amazing! **

**Don't forget to read my other story, "Relationships & Roadtrips" it's another Austin & Ally story, though it's different. The rating is M for that story but it's REALLY good, I've already written out many chapters for that story.**

* * *

**XXXV**

**Alyssa Melody Moon**

Friday, August 14th, 2022;

Justin and Alyssa had turned 10 months ago, and were already mature for their age. Justin had grown out of his terrible satanic stage and became the angel Dez knew he was going to be while Alyssa was an all-around angel.

Both children showed interest in music and showed abilities in learning and performing the art.

Al had light brown wavy hair with her father's hazel eyes; she had Ally's tanned skin complexion and Ally's height. She had her father's outgoing, witty personality but her mother's musical talents. She was a blessing.

Austin and Ally, still mega super stars after 10 years; had moved out to Miami once again and built their own family home down the street from Dez and Trish. All four adults remained with strong friendship bonds, what they went through in their past making them stronger as a group.

Becky, Ally's mother, still remained in contact with her daughter though it was rare when she'd call. Once every three months, if Ally was lucky, but that didn't matter, Mimi and Mike were still in the picture and Al had grandparents she was glad to call, 'grandma' and 'grandpa'.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Austin called from the foot of the steps.

Austin, Ally and Al were supposed to leave their home 5 minutes ago if they planned on reaching the picnic area on time. Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally agreed on having a family picnic together because it's been 4 days since they last seen each other.

Austin should've known better, Al had become the little diva her mother was known to be. It would take them at least an hour to complete their get-ready process. He was just thankful that they had skipped the 'get-ready-to-get-ready' process they usually take.

Austin sighed and let a small smile form on his lips, "Girls!" He shouted but got no response in return. He rolled his eyes at the women in his life and shouted out once more, "Allyson, Alyssa!"

This time a grunt was thrown at him, and he knew that was from his wife. He chuckled, "We were supposed to leave almost 10 minutes ago, Ally! We're going to be late."

It was then his wife's form appeared at the top of the staircase and she started to walk down as she replied to her husband with annoyance evident in her voice, "Well, excuse me for wanting to look good. I'm 33 Austin, I don't pull of sexy as easily as I used to back when I was 20!" She told him with a roll of her eyes.

Austin grabbed at her hips and pulled her towards him with a smile playing on his lips, "We're 33, not dead. You're still sexy to me," he whispered huskily to her as he kissed her smiling lips.

A small, "Ew!"

Was heard from the top of the stairs and the two parents broke away to find their offspring at the top of the stairs waiting for the opportunity for a proper entrance.

"Daddy, look at me!" She squealed excitedly.

Ally broke away from her husband's grip and stood at the side of the stairs, Ally cleared her throat, ran a hand through her hair, and straightened her back, holding her chin high in the air.

Al copied her mother's actions to the T.

Al was an 8 time beauty pageant winner and she wasn't going to make the 9th time any different.

Ally looked to Austin and nodded her head at him, he chuckled and put his fist to his mouth pretending to hold a microphone, "Now introducing, Miss. Little Universe, Alyssa Melody Moon!"

Alyssa's mouth immediately curled up into a smile that looked as if it were glued there permanently. Ally and Austin never were a big fan of beauty pageants but ever since their little girl saw the ad for one, she wanted at it too. Ever since she fell in love with them and the feeling of winning brought a new adrenaline rush to her that she never wanted to lose again.

She was Austin and Ally's daughter, losing wasn't an option.

She started to slowly descend the spiral staircase with her arm glued out in front of her as she gave a stiff wave and turned her head slowly from side to side.

Once she reached the third last step she let her body drop loose and jumped into her father's awaiting arms.

"You did good buddy!" Austin praised his daughter, if it's one thing he knew she got from him it's the fact she always did better and performed better when she knew people were proud of her and cheering her on.

The fact she had her mom, dad, Uncle Dez, Aunty Trish and her best friend, Justin in the audience of every single one of her pageants cheering her on made things only better. She strived off of accomplishments and praise.

Her room was filled with trophies and ribbons from; singing and instrument contests, dance recitals, sash's from her pageants, and even school plays. She was multi-talented.

She smiled widely and kissed her father on the cheek, "Do I look pretty? Mommy and I spent hours and hours on our outfits and hair and make-up!" She enthused.

Austin nodded and kissed both of their cheeks, "You both look darling!"

Al smiled widely, "Great! Now let's go see Justin!"

It wasn't long before they arrived at the park; Dez and Trish were already seated on the blanket in a conversation while Justin was running around with a soccer ball keeping him occupied till Alyssa showed up.

Justin and Alyssa had grown a bond over the years they've known each other, a bon Austin and Ally had and if they didn't know any better they would put money on it that they'd marry in the future. Of course, their children though otherwise because their kids and that idea is just gross. But their parents knew otherwise.

"Uncle Austin!" Justin ran up to his favorite uncle and Austin scooped him up in his arms and spun him around one time, "Hey little man!" Justin ran over to Ally, "Tia!" Justin ran over to Ally and hugged her legs as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Hey buddy!"

Due to Trish's Hispanic background Justin has learned Spanish throughout his years, he calls Ally 'Tia' time to time because Tia in Spanish means Aunty.

"C'mon Lyssa, I have a new game we can play!" Justin smiled widely and interlaced his fingers with Alyssa's as he dragged her off to the empty field.

Paparazzi were still around the set of parents but they've grown to live around that. The paparazzi weren't as frequent and as much as before but it was enough to have their face plastered on every magazine headlining something that was so incredibly false.

"It's about time you guys reached!" Trish shouted as she raised her arms above her head and shook her hands to emphasize her annoyance with her friends.

Ally chuckled and hugged Trish, "Hey to you too!"

Dez stood and embraced Ally tightly, "Hey Als," he greeted as he kissed her forehead, Ally chuckled and hugged her redhead friend back just as tight, "Hey man!"

Austin maneuvered over to Trish and kissed the top of her head, "Long time no see," he greeted. She nodded, "Too long."

The rest of the afternoon consisted of two happy children laughing and playing around the tall grass with an orange soccer ball and 4 adults who grew up together sitting on a nearby bench reminiscing about their past and how things changed so much.

"Hi."

All 4 heads turned and in front of them stood an old looking, still masculine, stressed out Dallas Sun.

"D-Dallas?" Ally stuttered.

Of course she was shocked, she was more shocked to see Dallas than to see her mother that Christmas day 10 years ago. She thought Dallas had died or something of that nature, besides, how did he even find her? Wasn't he supposed to be in New Jersey?

"Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez. I'm only here to extend my apologies and congratulations."

Austin and Dez stood simultaneously, all 3 men were about the same height. Dez had stood at 6 foot 7 and Austin 6 foot 5, Dallas was around 6 foot 2.

Despite their height growth, Trish and Ally hadn't grown at all. Trish still being 5 foot 2 and Ally 5 foot 4.

"Why are you here, Dallas? You're not wanted here."

Austin knew that since Dallas and Cassidy were now a family with their triplets, Cassidy wouldn't be too far from Dallas. That meant if he was here she must be around here somewhere and a part of him wanted to see her just to see how bad she ended up due to karma but the rational side, the better nature side knew he didn't want her around his family or friends.

"I want to apologize for the horrible things I've done in my past, in our past."

He looked at Ally hoping to get some sort of sign of forgiveness but he didn't get any, "I don't forgive you, Dallas. You've done this before and I'm not going to let you do it again. It would be better if you left and never looked back. I was happier when you were gone for those straight 10 years."

Dallas shook his head, "I'll never understand how you could leave Ally for 6 years, rekindle your relationship and be married for 10 years. Thhat's 16 years, Austin. I give you your koodo's."

Austin just nodded his head not accepting the peace offering.

"I see you two are happy with your child, and you as well Trish and Dez," he gestured to the two oblivious children in the background. "I'll leave, I just wanted to clear my conscience."

Trish glowered at the brunette, "Don't come back and make sure your wife doesn't come back either."

Dallas nodded, "She's not here; she's in New York."

Dez growled lowly, "Good."

Dallas turned on his heel, "Goodbye, Ally."

Ally whispered an almost inaudible, "goodbye."

She was happy Dallas had left and left for, for good but watching him leave was like watching a piece of her childhood leave. She'd miss it but she was extremely happy with where she was in life right now. She smiled as she put her attention and focus back on her husband.

"What goes around comes around right?"

He nodded and added, "What goes up must come down."

Trish smiled at her friend's love, it's been years but everyday they wake up and it's like their love has been recommenced. She had that with Dez and that's how she knew that they were all going to be happy for the rest of their lives.

"At least you guys can say you've done it!"

Ally broke her gaze from her husband and looked at her best friend questionably, "Done what?"

"Survived together."

Austin and Ally's confused glance didn't stop.

"Survived a trip around the world."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know. I just suck at ending stories! But that's the official ending, there will be no sequel or epilogue. This is the end. **

***************READ IMPORTANT******* I want to remind everybody to check out my new Austin & Ally story! It's Austin/Ally pairing but in the beginning it's a different couple. It's called Relationships & Roadtrips, it's rated M, yes, but it's really good! Please, please, please, read it! The first 2 chapters are already posted.


End file.
